Quand le passé renaît de ses cendres
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: Elle a eu un accident qui l'a rendu amnésique. Elle s'est reconstruite et vit heureuse avec son compagnon jusqu'à apprendre être atteinte d'une grave maladie cardiaque. En rencontrant un médecin de renom, elle ignore que c'est bien plus que son cœur qu'il pourrait guérir… UA.
1. Reviens-moi

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 1 de ma fiction 1 IchiHime sur ce site même je la considère plus comme ma huitième fanfiction sur ce couple écrite à ce jour. Ici, il n'est pas question de Hollow ou même de Shinigami. Bonne lecture ! =)**

OOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 1** : Reviens-moi

_« - Nous sommes désolés, Kurosaki san._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Nous abandonnons les recherches._

_- Vous quoi ?! Mais enfin, elle… !_

_- Ça fait deux semaines maintenant. Les chances de la retrouver en vie, dans de telles conditions météorologiques qui plus est, sont nulles. Nous sommes vraiment navrés, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. »_

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers les nuages, se glissa dans une certaine chambre puis éclaira une certaine personne. Allongé sur le dos, Ichigo grimaça à la clarté soudaine s'abatant sur son visage endormit et se tourna sur le côté pour jeter un œil au réveil. Le côté où _elle_ dormait. Une fois encore, il s'était souvenu de _ce_ jour. Une fois encore, il s'était réveillé avant que le réveil ne sonne.

- Pff…

Avec des gestes lents, il s'assit au bord du lit, s'étira et jeta un autre œil à la fenêtre.

- Le soleil est de retour après plus d'une semaine de pluie, elle aurait aimé voir ça…

Les coudes sur les cuisses, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, son regard se déplaçant automatiquement sur le cadre photo reposant sur la table de chevet. Torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, le jeune homme se leva pour le prendre en main et l'observer, son index courant sur le verre.

- Tu me manques, Orihime, souffla-t-il tristement, un masque de désespoir naissant sur son visage.

Après un moment à observer la jeune femme tout sourire sur la photo, il reposa le cadre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, le cœur lourd comme chaque jour du matin au soir.

Ichigo était un jeune médecin de 27 ans de bonne réputation tout comme son père et avait vécu toute sa vie à Karakura. Ville où il a rencontré celle qu'il avait l'intention de demander en mariage, Orihime.

Il y a trois ans, elle avait décidé de partir en Europe escalader une montagne « dans le pays des croissants et du vin » comme dans ses rêves souvent loufoques. Ichigo avait émis quelques appréhensions mais devant sa mine joyeuse, il n'avait pu la persuader de rester surtout que ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques jours. Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu : sa princesse lui avait bien dit au revoir à l'aéroport mais n'était jamais revenue. Il y avait eu une avalanche et elle n'avait pas survécu.

Cette nouvelle terrassa Ichigo qui sombra dans la dépression durant un an, il devint l'ombre de lui-même, une épave. Il avait enchaîné les allers retours entre le Japon et la France pour prendre part aux recherches, en vain. Sans l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis, il était certain qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Lorsque les secouristes lui annoncèrent qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de retrouver Orihime vivante, il avait eu l'impression horrible et douloureuse de la perdre une seconde fois. De retour chez lui, il refusa tout net que l'on organise une cérémonie funèbre en son honneur car, en son cœur, il était persuadé d'une chose : Orihime était toujours vivante quelque part. Il le savait, il le sentait. Trois ans plus tard, il y croyait encore et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Habillé et rasé, Ichigo couvrit son lit, aéra la pièce et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Rien n'avait changé dans leur maison, tout était exactement comme avant son voyage excepté certaines photos qui lui étaient encore trop douloureuses à regarder.

Avant de sortir dans l'air matinal, Ichigo ouvrit son attaché-case afin d'en extraire son agenda. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, suivant ainsi son rituel quotidien : vérifier que la longue mèche auburn était toujours scotchée là. C'était peut-être stupide, mais c'était important pour lui d'être sûr qu'elle soit bien là. Orihime la lui avait donnée lors de leur dernière année de lycée et depuis, il ne s'en séparait jamais. En l'ayant constamment avec lui, il avait le sentiment qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, qu'une part de sa Orihime était toujours là, l'accompagnant dans sa vie quotidienne bien terne depuis son départ.

Sa veste enfilée, la lumière éteinte, Ichigo décrocha ses clefs et sortit à l'extérieur. Dans sa voiture, il roula vers son lieu de travail sous les rayons du soleil qui semblait déterminé à réchauffer la ville de Karakura un bon moment.

{ … }

- Entrez, Monsieur et Madame Ishida, je veux dire Hime.

Quelques heures plus tard ce même jour, en Angleterre, Orihime entra dans le bureau d'un médecin dans le plus prestigieux hôpital de Londres, accompagnée d'Uryuu Ishida.

Amnésique, elle l'avait rencontré en France alors qu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Elle tentait de se reconstruire sans son passé manquant et il était là pour la soutenir. Elle s'était fait des amis bien sûr et facilement comme Neliel et Grimmjow ou encore Mahana qui l'avait aidée à trouver un travail. Pour en revenir à Uryuu, leur relation avait commencé sur la base de l'amitié avant de s'étendre à un niveau au-dessus… Elle l'avait suivi jusqu'en Angleterre où il lui avait appris l'anglais.

- Bonjour, Docteur Bennett, salua-t-elle le médecin assis face à eux derrière le bureau.

- Bonjour à vous deux, répondit l'homme, l'air grave. Je vous ai fait venir ici afin de vous annoncer une nouvelle, Hime.

Il l'appelait par son prénom parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être appelée « Madame Ishida ».

- Quelle est-elle ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Ça doit être une mauvaise nouvelle sinon vous l'auriez déjà dit, s'incrusta Uryuu, intrigué.

- Eh bien, oui, mais peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous parle seul à seule, Hime ? Après tout, il s'agit de votre état de santé et…

- Non, docteur, refusa celle-ci. Quoi que vous ayez à me dire, faites-le devant Uryuu.

Le médecin les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer.

- Très bien, je vais être direct, commença-t-il, les mains jointes devant lui. Les résultats de vos examens nous ont révélé que vous souffrez d'une grave anomalie cardiaque. Si vous n'êtes pas opérée, vous mourrez.

Un énorme blanc suivi cette déclaration.

- C-Comment ? bredouilla la princesse sous le choc.

- Que dites-vous ? questionna Uryuu. Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle a simplement ressenti une douleur à la poitrine et voilà que vous nous dites qu'elle… non, c'est impossible, s'emmêla-t-il, le poing serré.

- Je suis navré, Monsieur Ishida, compatit le Docteur Bennett. C'est hélas malheureusement vrai.

Les larmes aux yeux, Orihime renifla à plusieurs reprises avant d'être en mesure de reprendre la parole. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle.

- Vous avez dit que je peux être opérée, docteur, j'ai donc une chance.

- Oui, mais cette opération ne peut être pratiquée ici.

- Cela importe peu, lança sèchement Uryuu. Dites-nous dans quel hôpital nous rendre et nous irons immédiatement.

- Uryuu…

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis sérieux, Hime, dit-il doucement. Tu as déjà perdu ta mémoire, je refuse que tu « perdes » en plus ton cœur.

Touchée, les larmes de la concernée chutèrent sur ses joues.

- Merci.

- Je crains que les choses ne soient pas si simples, les interrompit le médecin.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? ne saisit pas la jeune femme qui séchait ses joues. L'opération comporte des risques, c'est ça ? Je suis prête à y faire face si ça signifie avoir une chance de vivre plus longtemps.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça, poursuivit l'homme en blouse blanche. Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que l'opération ne peut être pratiquée ici, en Angleterre. Elle est très délicate et n'a jamais été tentée, seulement à titre expérimental et ce fut un échec.

- Quoi ? Mais alors où dois-je me rendre dans ce cas ?

L'interrogé garda le silence un instant.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul pays où elle fut pratiquée avec succès par un médecin sur deux patients.

- Où est-ce donc ? le pressa la déesse troublée.

- Au Japon.

Orihime écarquilla ses grands yeux gris perle.

- Le Japon ? Mais…

- Un problème ?

- Non, docteur. C'est juste… eh bien, je parle le japonais… Comme Uryuu sauf que lui, il l'a appris dans le cadre de son travail tandis que moi, ça semble faire partie de mes origines. Je me dis que ça va peut-être me faire du bien de poser les pieds dans ce pays qui semble abriter mes racines, acheva-t-elle en riant nerveusement, une main derrière la tête.

- Quel est le nom de ce médecin ? se renseigna le brun à lunettes qui était plus préoccupé par l'état de santé d'Orihime que par le Japon en lui-même.

- Oh, il s'agit du Docteur Isshin Kurosaki.

- Très bien, donnez-nous ses coordonnées que je rentre en contact avec l… Hime ?

La beauté auburn était figée, le nom entendu rejouant silencieusement sur ses lèvres.

- Hime ? appela le médecin, penché vers elle. Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Elle fouetta l'air avec sa tête, cligna des yeux comme pour émerger d'un rêve puis sourit largement.

- O-Oui, tout va très bien ! Juste un instant d'égarement, héhé !

- Bon, si vous le dites, murmura-t-il, sceptique.

La princesse replongea dans son monde sans écouter Uryuu et le Docteur Bennett s'échanger diverses informations sur cette opération possible hors du territoire, et les risques pour elle de voyager en avion.

{ … }

- Hime ? Tu es bien calme ce soir.

Dans leur petit appartement confortable, elle dînait avec son compagnon.

- Ah ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, marmonna-t-elle distraitement en repoussant la nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard doux avant de tendre la main pour attraper la sienne, la forçant ainsi à lever les yeux.

- C'est cette opération qui te préoccupe, hein ?

Voyant là une excuse toute faite, la belle approuva aussitôt.

- Oui, en effet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Tu as rendez-vous la semaine prochaine et j'ai pu me libérer pour t'y accompagner. Une fois que tu seras opérée, nous pourrons reprendre notre vie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Orihime lui adressa un faible sourire tout en hochant la tête.

- Allons nous coucher, il se fait tard, remarqua-t-il, l'œil sur la pendule.

- Uhum.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Uryuu dormait profondément contrairement à Orihime. Couchée sur le côté face à la fenêtre entrouverte, les bras sous l'oreiller, elle fixait la pleine lune à travers le rideau transparent.

_Kurosaki…_

{ … }

Durant le vol, trois jours plus tard, Orihime s'était sentie « bizarre » et ça ne s'était pas arrangé dans le taxi. La ville de Karakura lui semblait vaguement familière et ça l'effrayait. Comme si elle l'avait vue dans un rêve ou quelque chose. Elle souhaitait recouvrer la mémoire, seulement elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Ishida.

- Um ? Non, tout va bien ! lui sourit-elle.

- Vous voilà arrivés, leur annonça le chauffeur de taxi.

- Arigato ! le remercia machinalement la sœur de Sora. Euh…

Mais l'homme lui sourit alors elle se contenta de lui sourire plus largement en retour.

Leurs bagages furent enlevés du coffre et montés dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Uryuu la laissa seule un moment le temps de descendre régler un détail à la réception. Encore une fois, Orihime l'entendit à peine lui dire ça. Sa petite main tenant le rideau écarté, l'autre fermée devant sa poitrine ample, elle laissa ses prunelles argentées se perdre sur l'extérieur, ce sentiment étrange grignotant son estomac.

_Le soleil est tellement magnifique ici. Je pensais qu'il pleuvrait à cette époque de l'année._

Ses iris voyagèrent sur les dizaines de personnes grouillant dans la rue.

_Je sens que quelque chose va se passer mais je ne saurais dire quoi._

Elle sursauta violemment en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi.

- Désolée, Uryuu. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Ce dernier la tourna vers lui sans la lâcher.

- Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment, s'inquiéta-t-il. C'est une chance que la secrétaire ait pu te donner un rendez-vous si vite, mais peut-être aurions-nous dû attendre et t'en prendre un plus tard. Pour te permettre au moins de te reposer du voyage…

- Non, non, rejeta-t-elle d'un vague geste de la main. Plus vite je verrai ce médecin, plus vite je serai guérie !

Ishida sourit devant son expression amusante…

- Très bien.

…et lui baisa le front. Elle lui adressa un sourire fragile.

- Bon, allons défaire nos bagages !

Sur ces mots, Orihime se libéra de sa prise et s'éclipsa dans un tourbillon auburn en le laissant seul, ses yeux bleus perçants derrière ses lunettes fixant l'encadrement de la porte où elle avait disparu.

_Quelque chose est différent chez elle._

Un sentiment désagréable naissant en lui, Uryuu marcha dans son sillage de sa démarche raide.

{ … }

- Bonjour, Docteur Kurosaki.

- Docteur Kurosaki, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Salut, Ichigo ! On déjeune ensemble, tu n'as pas oublié, hein !

- Passez une bonne journée, Kurosaki !

Ichigo salua ses collègues et échangea quelques mots avec certains. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance ici, ce qui lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec pas mal d'entre eux. Mais aucun ne pouvait remplacer ses plus précieux amis : Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia et Renji.

De retour des vestiaires où il avait enfilé blouse et stéthoscope, Ichigo se rendit dans le couloir pour consulter le planning affiché sur un grand tableau. Il arqua un sourcil orange pendant sa lecture.

- Yuuka san, il est noté ici que j'ai un rendez-vous prévu dans quinze minutes mais je ne l'ai pas écrit dans mon agenda.

La secrétaire assise derrière lui consulta son ordinateur.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Il s'agit d'une patiente qui souhaitait consulter votre père pour une urgence sur conseil de son médecin. Seulement, Kurosaki san a eu un empêchement. Débordé dans sa clinique, il m'a dit de vous transférer son rendez-vous et que vous comprendriez.

_Sois maudit, papa…,_ râla mentalement son fils.

Avant, pendant et après ses études, il avait travaillé avec son père à la clinique familiale mais il avait préféré venir pratiquer ici il y a trois ans… Il inspira pour se calmer sous l'œil inquiet de la femme qui craignait d'avoir commis une erreur.

- Merci, Yuuka san. Je vais me préparer dans mon bureau pour être prêt à la recevoir quand elle arrivera.

- Entendu, Docteur Kurosaki.

Ichigo s'était éloigné depuis quelques minutes quand la « patiente » en question s'annonça.

- Ohayo ! gazouilla la princesse en s'adressant à la secrétaire du service. Je suis Hime et voici Uryuu Ishida. J'ai un rendez-vous à 9h00 avec le Docteur Kurosaki !

- Bien sûr, veuillez patienter un instant dans la salle d'attente. Je vais l'informer de votre arrivée, répliqua gentiment Yuuka.

- Uhum !

La beauté auburn s'installa sur un siège à proximité tandis qu'Uryuu préférait rester debout, trop anxieux même si il ne le montrait pas.

Peu de temps après, Ichigo quitta son bureau pour accueillir sa patiente dont il n'avait même pas lu la fiche transférée dans son ordinateur, trop occupé à incendier son père par téléphone pour lui coller du travail supplémentaire alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Fulminant toujours, il se rendit dans la salle d'attente située face au bureau de Yuuka. Il y vit une quinzaine de personnes dont un homme maigre à lunettes debout près du distributeur, non loin d'une petite femme à la longue chevelure de feu occupée actuellement à fouiller dans son sac à main. Le souffle d'Ichigo se coupa, son cœur sembla lui-même s'arrêter, incapable de détourner ses iris choqués.

_Non, ça ne se peut pas._

Sentant un regard insistant sur elle, la jeune femme releva le visage avec curiosité et croisa son regard ambre foncé où se mêlaient tout un tas de sentiments.

_Orihime._

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Et voilà, il s'agit d'une idée que j'ai eue et que j'ai voulu creuser ^^ Ceux qui me connaissent vont probablement me dire que ce chapitre est court, c'est également ce que je pense ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ignore la taille que mes chapitres auront ! En attendant, que dites-vous de celui-là ? Peut-être avez-vous des idées pour la suite ? Donnez-moi votre avis, je verrai ainsi si l'histoire vaut la peine d'être continuée... Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !**


	2. Révélations en chaîne

**Chapitre 2** : Révélations en chaîne

OOOOOOOOO

Ichigo était toujours figé au même endroit, ses yeux marron intenses connectés aux océans gris perle étonnés de celle qu'il avait aimée et aimait encore. S'il s'écouterait, s'il céderait à son instinct, il se précipiterait sur elle à cet instant précis pour la toucher, que ce soit sa main, son épaule, son visage, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien réelle.

Seulement ses pieds refusaient de bouger comme enfoncés dans le sol recouvert de linoléum. Son cœur s'emballait à l'inverse de son cerveau qui, lui, analysait la situation pour le moins déstabilisante.

Il savait qu'Orihime était vivante, rejetant tout net l'idée d'envisager sa mort accidentelle. Mais pourquoi réapparaissait-elle trois ans plus tard sans avoir donné le moindre signe de vie durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi dans cet hôpital ? Pourquoi dans ce service de cardiologie ?

Un frisson glacial lui traversa l'échine lorsque la réalité le frappa avec la force d'une brique. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit la fameuse patiente ayant consulté en urgence ? Non, c'était impos…

- Bonjour ~ ! gazouilla une voix le ramenant sur terre. J'imagine que vous êtes le médecin avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ?

Le roux baissa les yeux sur la petite femme devant lui et fronça les sourcils tandis que quelque chose se fissurait en lui. D'accord, il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus ni crié combien elle lui avait manqué, mais ainsi était sa manière à elle de le saluer alors qu'elle était bien plus expressive que lui ne le serait jamais ? Comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier ?!

Dans sa bulle de joie de la revoir, la fumée de la colère s'insinua.

- A quoi tu joues, O… ? commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

En effet, un air proche de la fascination était lisible sur le doux visage de la princesse.

- Vos cheveux ont une jolie couleur. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des personnes rousses mais vos traits sont différents ce qui vous… va très bien, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure, les joues roses à cause du regard qu'il lui jetait.

L'avait-elle offensé ? Peut-être devrait-elle s'excuser ? Ah là, là, elle et sa manie de sortir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête !

A vrai dire, le fils Kurosaki était effectivement de plus en plus troublé. Que ce soit à cause des propos qu'il venait d'entendre ou de la direction que prenait cette conversation, il ne saurait le dire.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la déesse auburn, l'index sur le menton. Quand mon médecin m'a dit que le Docteur Kurosaki était un grand médecin, je m'attendais à rencontrer une personne un peu plus âgée. Sans vouloir vous vexer, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire, les bras dans le dos.

Le frère des jumelles n'avait, lui, pas la moindre envie de sourire. Orihime ignorait certes la dépression dans laquelle il avait failli se noyer suite à sa disparition brutale, mais elle devait au moins se douter du vide qui l'habitait et de la souffrance due à son absence !

- Écoute, je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu me sors tout ça ni pourquoi tu me parles comme ça. Et puis tu sais bien que mon père aussi est méde…

- Excusez-moi.

Irrité d'être interrompu pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Ichigo tourna son regard sur la gauche et croisa celui de l'homme brun à lunettes qu'il avait repéré près du distributeur en arrivant. Une sorte de courant électrique invisible passa dans ce simple échange, et le jeune docteur ressentit une sensation immédiate : il n'aimait pas ce type qui, en plus, se permettait de le fixer d'un air peu flatteur. A croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment les coutumes de ce pays, Docteur Kurosaki, mais je doute que commencer la consultation dans une salle d'attente en tutoyant ses patients sans les connaître en fasse partie.

Le concerné remarqua pour la première fois le lieu où ils se trouvaient ainsi que la demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur eux. Une certaine gêne se fit sentir sauf qu'il étouffa très vite ce sentiment avec sa mine renfrognée bien en place.

Non mais qui était ce mec qui osait mettre un terme à sa conversation -sans queue ni tête mais même- avec Orihime et en plus critiquer sa manière de travailler -même s'il n'avait pas tort ?

- _Tu_ es qui toi ? demanda-t-il sèchement en insistant bien sur le premier mot, le poing serré dans la poche de sa blouse.

- Uryuu Ishida, j'accompagne Hime pour son rendez-vous, se présenta l'interrogé en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme silencieuse.

Elle assistait à l'échange avec appréhension. Une tension planait dans l'air et elle en ignorait la cause, cela la rendait nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Uryuu était protecteur avec elle et n'appréciait pas trop que les hommes l'approchent de trop près en général, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la maladie dont elle souffrait. Le Docteur Kurosaki n'effrayait pas particulièrement Orihime, seulement il avait l'air facilement irritable.

Elle se tortilla sur place dans l'incertitude. Et si il refusait de la soigner à cause de ce premier contact pour le moins tendu ?

Ichigo pour sa part bouillonnait sur place, son poing le suppliant presque de laisser sa marque sur le visage fier de cet Ishida. S'il avait senti une vague de colère -et de jalousie- bien plus intense le submerger en le voyant enlacer _sa_ Orihime, ce n'était rien comparé à l'explosion imminente s'opérant en lui quand il l'avait distinctement entendu l'appeler « Hime ». Une seule personne au monde l'appelait ainsi et c'était lui, Ichigo.

Alors c'était donc ça le sens de cette histoire invraisemblable ? Orihime était revenue comme une fleur pour lui annoncer de vive voix qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec cet enfoiré ?!

_Ça n'a pas de sens !_

Les dents serrées, la tête baissée, le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Quitte à avoir des réponses à ses questions autant les poser dans un endroit dépourvu de curieux.

Ichigo se redressa donc et avec un effort évident parla à nouveau sur un ton plutôt froid.

- Mon bureau est par là, suivez-moi.

Orihime et Uryuu échangèrent un regard. Ce dernier vit de l'inquiétude dans ses grands orbes couleur cendre, alors il remonta sa main sur son épaule pour la presser doucement dans un geste réconfortant avant d'emboîter le pas du médecin déjà dans le couloir.

Une fois devant le bureau, il les fit entrer et referma derrière eux.

- Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ishida qui portait son manteau et celui de sa compagne, les posa sur les dossiers. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole.

- Docteur Kurosaki, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je sens comme un malaise. Y aurait-il un problème avec le rendez-vous ou autre chose ?

La patience de l'intéressé vola en éclats.

- Et si tu commençais par m'appeler par mon prénom, s'exclama-t-il en s'efforçant de maintenir sa voix stable. J'aurais ainsi l'impression de te reconnaître au moins un peu !

Orihime le regarda sans comprendre, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui observait le docteur d'un regard perçant comme s'il se demandait si il ne s'était pas sérieusement planté dans sa vocation. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la sœur de Sora reporta son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux orange leur faisant face qui la troublait.

- Um, excusez-moi, je suis peut-être amnésique mais il me semble que dans ce pays les personnes s'appellent par leurs noms de famille quand elles ne sont pas spécialement proches, je me trompe ? Alors, essayez-vous de me dire que vous souhaitez que je vous appelle Kurosaki… kun ?

Il y eut comme une rupture de l'espace-temps pendant laquelle seul un mot franchit l'esprit chargé d'Ichigo : amnésique. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge un moment, ses sens étouffés, figés.

- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si choqué, docteur ? C'est pas comme si cela avait la moindre importance comparé à l'état de santé préoccupant de Hime. Le fait qu'elle soit amnésique n'agit en rien sur sa maladie avec laquelle elle est née mais qui n'a pas été détectée à sa naissance.

Une personne connaissant Ichigo penserait probablement qu'Uryuu devrait remercier kami sama à genoux pour avoir fait en sorte que ses paroles n'atteignent pas les oreilles de l'impulsif en question. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il pouvait être certain que sa mâchoire aurait goûté au coup de poing en attente pour lui.

La bouche extrêmement sèche, le roux déglutit avec difficulté, son cœur martelant contre ses côtes comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper pour fuir cette réalité trop dure à accepter.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton qu'il ne reconnut pas.

La princesse ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était étrange et bref mais en prononçant « Kurosaki kun », elle aurait juré avoir senti son cœur se contracter.

_Je dois me faire des idées, _se persuada-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Ichigo n'attendait plus de réponse de sa part et fouilla dans les fichiers de son ordinateur allumé. Il tomba sur un dossier envoyé par un certain Docteur Bennett.

- Hime…, lut-il à haute voix.

- Oui, c'est mon prénom ! déclara Orihime qui lisait en même temps que lui. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, vous qui êtes aussi japonais ! Vous vous imaginez appeler votre fille « Princesse » ? Je ne sais pas à quoi pensaient mes parents à ma naissance, héhé…, rit-elle nerveusement en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

_Elle croit donc s'appeler « Hime »._

Ichigo n'avait jamais reçu autant de chocs en si peu de temps de toute sa vie. S'il avait pris la peine de lire ce dossier médical au lieu d'incendier son père, il se serait épargné bien des émotions.

_Mais j'en aurais ressenti d'autres._

Ses iris bruns alternèrent de la femme devant lui à l'ordinateur. Ainsi tout s'expliquait… Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas volontairement joué avec ses nerfs dans la salle d'attente. Et depuis qu'il la connaissait, pas une seule fois Orihime n'avait évoqué ses parents. Bon sang, il se doutait que quelque chose clochait mais il n'avait pas imaginé… ça.

La Orihime qu'il avait connue et à qui il avait dit au revoir à l'aéroport n'était pas celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce qu'il retenait surtout, c'est que sa Hime ne le reconnaissait pas. Sa Hime n'avait aucun souvenir de leur vie commune. Et le pire de tout…

_Elle n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment pour moi._

Si un frisson glacial l'avait traversé lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue, à présent Ichigo avait l'impression de se fragmenter tel un puzzle à l'intérieur. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Comme s'il la perdait une fois de plus. La femme qu'il aimait l'avait remplacé par un autre homme sans soupçonner que son cœur était déjà pris.

Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder Ishida dont il sentait le regard peser sur lui et opta plutôt pour s'intéresser à l'écran. Toutefois, son expression devait trahir ses pensées sombres.

- Docteur Kurosaki, vous allez bien ? questionna sa voix douce et inquiète.

- Je vais bien, O… Hime.

Ce surnom semblait bien lourd sur sa langue désormais.

- Je regardais ton dossier plus en détail, enchaîna-t-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait en cliquant ici et là. Et je vois que…

Il se figea net. Son sang lui-même parut cesser de circuler. Après l'amnésie tout mais pas ça…

- Tu souffres de…

- Uhum, j'ai une malformation cardiaque, le coupa-t-elle en tordant ses doigts sur ses genoux recouverts d'un collant. Je suis à un stade très avancé d'après le Docteur Bennett, il m'a envoyé vous voir parce que je risque de mour…

C'en fut trop pour Ichigo.

- Non, n'achève pas ta phrase !

Les deux autres le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il refusa de leur expliquer qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Orihime dans un cercueil. Il n'y était pas parvenu ces trois dernières années alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui qu'il allait y arriver. Il refusait.

Bientôt, cependant, Uryuu afficha clairement son exaspération.

- Docteur Kurosaki, sauf votre respect, ajouta-t-il avec raideur en rajustant ses verres, en dehors de vos manières peu communes de pratiquer et votre manie de vous adresser familièrement aux personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, je n'ai pas vu de démonstration concrète de ce qui qualifie votre métier.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de l'insulté : voilà deux fois en moins d'une demi-heure qu'il mettait en doute ses compétences. C'était officiel : il détestait vraiment ce _Muryuu_.

- Je connais parfaitement mon métier, Ishida, alors préoccupe-toi plutôt du tien.

- « Monsieur Ishida », le corrigea-t-il sèchement. Et veuillez ne pas me tutoyer, nous n'avons pas été élevés ensemble que je sache.

- A présent, Hime, l'ignora-t-il superbement, je vais te demander quelques renseignements…

- Pour quoi faire ? revint à la charge le brun. N'avez-vous pas déjà tout ce qu'il vous faut dans les documents envoyés par le Docteur Bennett qui _connaît_ parfaitement son métier ?

Bordel de merde. Ichigo ne s'était pas senti dans un tel état d'énervement depuis bien des années. Il venait d'apprendre coup sur coup que celle qu'il aimait était bel et bien vivante, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, n'éprouvait à l'évidence plus rien pour lui et qu'elle était atteinte qu'une grave maladie extrêmement rare pouvant lui coûter la vie. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il devait en plus affronter un emmerdeur de première donneur de leçon qui avait osé lui « voler » sa princesse puisque d'après ce putain de dossier, elle portait son nom !

La mâchoire crispée, le jeune homme en blouse blanche tenta de baisser sa tension pour ne pas s'exprimer à l'aide de ses poings. Et puis qu'est-ce que ce sale type faisait là d'abord ? L'état de santé d'Orihime était personnel, sa place était donc hors de son bureau. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le choper par le col et l'expédier dans le couloir sans ménagement…

_Tch, si je fais ça Orihime ne va pas apprécier. Amnésique ou non, son caractère ne semble pas avoir beaucoup changé et ça ne m'arrangerait pas qu'elle ait peur de moi._

Il inspira avant de reprendre.

- Hime est ma nouvelle patiente, je dois donc faire mon propre dossier la concernant, articula le frère des jumelles après quelques secondes de silence.

- Et de quelles informations non énumérées dans votre ordinateur avez-vous besoin ? n'en démordit pas celui à lunettes.

- Si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais, Ishida. Mais si tu as peur que ce soit trop long -ce dont je doute étant donné que tu parais adorer parler pour ne rien dire- ou que Hime dévoile des choses que tu préfèrerais ne pas entendre, tu peux toujours prendre la porte et poireauter dans la salle d'attente où tu trouveras sûrement ta place. Car après tout, ce rendez-vous la concerne et pas toi, le provoqua ouvertement Ichigo sans ciller.

Rien à foutre maintenant de rester poli ou non devant Orihime. Elle avait vu tous les côtés de lui (même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas) et de toute façon, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de jouer un quelconque rôle devant elle.

La beauté auburn ne parlerait plus de « tension » à présent. Les deux hommes s'étaient lancés dans une sorte de bagarre visuelle dont elle ignorait la source précise. Il se passait vraiment un truc bizarre ici, elle l'avait senti en posant un pied dans ce pays puis les deux dans cette ville, et ça continuait.

L'estomac serré en raison de ces phénomènes étranges, elle se força malgré tout à sourire.

- B-Bien sûr, Docteur Kurosaki, j'accepte de répondre à toutes vos questions ~

Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur elle.

- Devant lui ?

La manière douce avec laquelle il la regardait alors qu'il fusillait Uryuu il y a peu frappa Orihime, et remua son estomac mais pour une tout autre raison cette fois. En fait…

_J-Je rougis !_ pensa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se cacher derrière ses mains.

- Hime ? Tu m'as entendu ?

- U-Um, oui ! revint-elle sur terre. Uryuu peut écouter, je n'ai rien à cacher.

La grimace d'Ichigo s'approfondit tandis qu'Uryuu était assis le dos bien droit, impassible, comme si il savait qu'elle répondrait ça.

- D'accord, on commence, débuta le fils Kurosaki une fois un dossier vierge posé devant lui, un stylo en main.

Il voulait des réponses, et que kami en soit témoin, il allait les avoir. Tout de suite.

- Comment es-tu devenue amnésique ?

Ishida faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec sa maladie ?

- Je veux connaître les antécédents de mes patients, répliqua-t-il simplement.

- Sa maladie n'est pas génétique, ce n'est donc pas comme si un membre de sa famille avait pu lui transmettre sans qu'elle le sache. Alors en quoi sa mémoire est-elle liée à l'état de son cœur ? insista l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Je me demande aussi en quoi tu es lié à son cœur, Ishida, et pourtant tu es là, lança sèchement Ichigo en serrant son stylo si fort qu'il n'était pas loin de se fissurer.

Uryuu plissa les yeux, ses dents serrées à son tour. Visiblement, il se retenait de balancer une diatribe enflammée. Le sentant, la belle posa doucement une main sur son bras, il se détendit aussitôt et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit.

Se jurant d'effacer cette scène horrible de sa mémoire dans les plus brefs délais, le médecin se racla fortement la gorge afin de rappeler sa présence. Orihime fouetta l'air avec sa tête et rit nerveusement.

- O-Oh, pardon, je vais vous répondre ! Um… Par où commencer ?

- Le début, ce serait bien, l'aida-t-il en tapotant nerveusement son stylo sur le bureau.

- Évidemment mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis amnésique alors…

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est… enfin, commencer par la première chose dont tu te souviennes, précisa Ichigo.

- Um !

La sœur de Sora s'installa confortablement sur la chaise et porta un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de réflexion.

- Eh bien, je me suis réveillée dans une petite maison au sein d'un village. Le vieil homme à qui elle appartenait m'a dit m'avoir trouvée sur un chemin boisé et d'après la plante de mes pieds très écorchée, j'avais dû parcourir une longue distance sans oublier ma grosse plaie à la tête..., énuméra-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Je n'avais pas de papiers et aucun souvenir de qui j'étais ni d'où je venais, j'étais juste certaine de m'appeler « Hime ». Um… La barrière de la langue a été un souci au début, par chance la fille d'une des voisines, Marine, étudiait le japonais dans une fac de la ville voisine et revenait chaque week-end. Je l'ai donc aidée dans ses devoirs pendant que parallèlement, elle m'apprenait le français. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu m'intégrer.

Elle marqua une pause, ses prunelles orageuses perdues sur la fenêtre sans la voir.

Les deux hommes, eux, l'écoutaient très attentivement surtout Ichigo qui prenait quelques notes personnelles.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Docteur Kurosaki, ce village était vraiment au milieu de nulle part. Seulement, l'homme qui m'a trouvée avait quelques notions de médecine et il m'a donc soignée. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours avant de me rétablir, je dirais même des semaines… N'ayant pas d'argent, j'ai décidé de rembourser ma dette en lui rendant service, même s'il ne voulait pas, tout en travaillant dans l'auberge de la maman de Marine pour réunir de l'argent.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Un soir, Marine est venue me voir en me disant que son amie Mahana, japonaise également, tenait un restaurant très bien réputé dans la ville de Lille et qu'elle cherchait une serveuse, continua la belle, les mains croisées devant elle. C'est ainsi que je suis partie dans cette ville inconnue après plusieurs mois passés dans le village. Je me suis très vite entendue avec Mahana ainsi que la directrice adjointe, Neliel, et son ami Grimmjow à qui vous me faites penser d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Connaissant l'imagination très fertile d'Orihime, Ichigo préféra ne pas se renseigner sur ce « Grimmjow » pour son équilibre émotionnel déjà instable.

- Je travaillais au restaurant depuis environ deux mois quand j'ai rencontré Uryuu.

Le médecin se tendit sur sa chaise.

- Il est dans le monde des affaires, voyez-vous ? Il lui arrive de devoir séjourner plusieurs semaines dans une ville, ce qui était le cas à Lille, expliqua la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon, qui posa une main sur les siennes avec un sourire. Il venait déjeuner tous les midis et c'est ainsi que nous avons fait connaissance.

Le roux détourna les yeux de cette scène de complicité qui n'avait d'autre effet que de l'agacer et le blesser.

- Je lui ai raconté mon histoire qui l'a touché et de fil en aiguille, notre relation a évolué, poursuivit-elle sans regarder Ichigo à cause de la gêne d'évoquer sa vie personnelle. C'était extrêmement dur pour moi de me construire sans passé et j'avais du mal à envisager l'avenir, mais Uryuu était là pour me soutenir. Quelques jours avant son départ pour l'Angleterre, où il vit, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner et j'ai dit oui. Je vivais là-bas depuis presque deux ans et maintenant, me voilà, termina-t-elle simplement.

Plusieurs choses passèrent dans la tête du fils d'Isshin notamment le fait qu'ils avaient fouillé les montagnes pour retrouver Orihime -qui se trouvait apparemment à quelques kilomètres de là dans un village- mais en plus elle avait choisi de vivre en Angleterre -à cause de cet Ishida- alors qu'il continuait toujours à la chercher en France !

La prochaine question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser brûlait sa langue avant même de prononcer les mots.

- Vous êtes mariés ?

- Non !

La beauté auburn répondit si vite qu'Ichigo se demanda si elle avait bien compris la question ou si lui-même avait bien entendu.

- Mais il est écrit « Hime Ishida » sur ton dossier, pointa-t-il l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Oui, mais euh… C'est difficile d'obtenir des papiers quand on n'a pas de nom de famille alors Uryuu m'a autorisé à porter le sien, lui apprit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Une certaine personne haussa un sourcil.

- C'est légal, ça ?

- Docteur Kurosaki, dois-je vous rappeler que votre rôle est de vous tenir informé de l'état de santé de Hime ? soupira Uryuu, les yeux brièvement clos. Alors je vous remercie d'avance de ne pas vous transformer en avocat, nous contrôlons la situation.

C'est avec plaisir que le docteur en question lui aurait cloué le bec avec une réplique bien sentie si il n'avait pas vu que, en effet, aucun des deux ne portait d'alliance à annulaire gauche. Le soulagement s'emparant de lui fut si puissant que sa tête lui tourna un instant.

Il enchaîna en posant d'autres questions dont il connaissait les réponses cette fois (comme les allergies d'Orihime), puis vint la dernière question qui était sans nul doute la plus délicate.

- Comment as-tu su que tu souffrais d'un problème cardiaque ?

Durant toutes les années qu'il avait passé avec sa princesse, pas une fois il ne l'avait vue gravement malade. C'est à peine s'il se souvenait qu'elle avait souffert d'un rhume ou d'une petite toux.

- Je me trouvais au supermarché en train de faire des courses, raconta Orihime d'un ton calme malgré le sujet mis sur la table. Je marchais dans un rayon quand soudain une douleur s'est faite sentir à la poitrine. Pas suffisante pour me faire crier mais assez pour me forcer à m'arrêter et respirer profondément jusqu'à ce que ça passe. J'ai mis ça sur le compte du stress et je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que ça.

Ichigo s'efforça de cacher son exaspération. Orihime avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas accorder le même degré d'attention à elle-même qu'aux autres.

- Ensuite, ça s'est reproduit quelques jours plus tard alors que j'effectuais le ménage dans notre appartement. La douleur était plus forte cette fois, j'en ai parlé à Uryuu et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour consulter un médecin, le Docteur Bennett, qui m'a appris que je souffrais d'une maladie dont l'issue pouvait être…

- Merci, Hime, la coupa volontairement le frère de Yuzu et Karin qui ne souhaitait toujours pas l'entendre parler de la mort. Suis-moi à présent, je vais t'ausculter. Assieds-toi là.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ? Des tas de personnes ne faisaient rien de leur vie ou transformaient celle des autres en enfer, et pourtant elles vivaient tranquillement. Tandis que d'autres personnes douces et gentilles comme Orihime qui n'avaient jamais rien fait à autrui étaient frappées par le malheur. Pourquoi ?

De son côté, la belle s'interrogeait sur ce Docteur Kurosaki qui n'avait assurément rien à voir avec le Docteur Bennett, mais ressemblait bel et bien à Grimmjow surtout niveau caractère. Elle se demanda aussi si il tutoyait tous ses patients, sauf qu'elle réalisa vite qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas.

La demoiselle se leva donc de sa chaise et le suivit jusqu'à la table d'auscultation plus loin dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut assise, il tira le rideau, les cachant ainsi de la vue trop perçante d'Ishida toujours à sa place.

Ichigo contrôla la vue et les oreilles de sa patiente avec les instruments appropriés, avant de vérifier ses ganglions sous le menton.

- Je vais prendre ta tension maintenant, relève ta manche.

- Oui.

- … Tu es un peu en dessous de la moyenne mais ce n'est rien de grave pour l'instant, dit-il en dé scratchant l'appareil de mesure après quelques secondes. J'imagine que tu suis déjà un traitement pour ça ?

- Oui, le Docteur Bennett me l'a prescrit.

- Il faudra que j'y jette un œil alors pense à me rapporter l'ordonnance la prochaine fois.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui promit-elle.

- Bien, tu peux déboutonner ton chemisier que je puisse écouter ton cœur ? ajouta-t-il en se sentant désagréablement rosir. _Putain, c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue en sous-vêtements nom d'un kami,_ siffla-t-il mentalement.

Orihime, elle, n'était pas mieux voire pire d'après ses joues particulièrement écarlates. Le Docteur Bennett l'avait déjà auscultée de la sorte mais il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mûr qui ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet et qui était marié. Le Docteur Kurosaki, lui, c'était tout l'inverse.

La pauvre revint sur terre en le voyant placer les embouts de son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles, prêt à joindre le geste aux paroles.

- U-Um, bien sûr !

C'est ainsi qu'elle déboutonna les quatre premiers boutons, exposant ainsi son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Difficile pour Ichigo de rester impassible devant cette poitrine imposante qu'il n'avait pas vue -et touchée- depuis trois ans. A l'évidence, il n'y était pas insensible en dépit de tout ce temps, et bon sang, la couleur de son soutien-gorge (pigeonnant) n'arrangeait rien.

Il inspira en fermant brièvement les yeux dans l'indifférence d'Orihime qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas le regarder, préférant jouer avec ses doigts fins sur ses cuisses. Elle sursauta en sentant le cercle froid sur son sein gauche.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Inspire… Expire… Encore une fois… Tousse maintenant…

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme déplaçait le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il entendit l'anomalie provenant du cœur d'Orihime pendant cet exercice de routine, il eut l'impression que le sien cessait de battre.

Orihime n'avait déjà pas eu une enfance facile, son frère Sora était mort et l'avait laissée à orée de l'adolescence, elle était atteinte d'amnésie et voilà qu'une maladie pouvant lui coûter la vie la touchait de plein fouet. Pourquoi après tout ça même la vie elle-même se retournait contre elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareille punition ? Ces questions demeurèrent évidemment sans réponses.

Ichigo répéta ses mouvements en déplaçant le stéthoscope dans son dos cette fois, puis nota les résultats sur le dossier qu'il lui avait constitué.

- Monte sur la balance, déclara-t-il en continuant d'écrire.

La soeur de Sora posa ses petits pieds au sol, enleva ses escarpins et monta sur la balance à proximité, sa posture bien droite. Celui qu'elle avait aimé sans le savoir s'approcha, la contourna et lut le résultat. Quelque chose se noua dans sa gorge, une sorte de boule vraiment désagréable.

- Tu as perdu cinq kilos depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue te peser, marmonna-t-il à voix très basse.

- Pardon ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, dégageant une mèche auburn barrant son visage suite à son mouvement.

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même, jura-t-il, heureux qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Tu peux descendre.

Il changea d'expression pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Oh, très bien, lui sourit-elle.

_Je n'avais pas remarqué sa perte de poids sous son manteau et tant qu'elle était assise,_ songea-t-il tristement, ses orbes perdus sur Orihime.

L'hypotension, les kilos en moins, son teint moins lumineux, sa fatigue évidente qu'elle essayait de cacher revenait pour lui à foncer dans un mur inévitable : ces symptômes lui disaient clairement que sa princesse était _malade_.

Il soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Docteur Kurosaki ? s'inquiéta justement le sujet de ses pensées en s'autorisant à poser une main sur son avant-bras en signe de réconfort.

Son toucher était à travers la blouse et la chemise qu'il portait mais cela fit remonter tant de souvenirs à Ichigo... Il devait se reprendre, ne pas craquer. En tout cas, pas devant elle.

- Dis-moi, j'imagine que tu souffres de maux de tête et même de migraines ? changea-t-il de sujet.

- C'est exact, approuva Orihime en saisissant son coude gauche avec sa main droite. J'ai également des médicaments pour les migraines, je vous apporterai toutes mes ordonnances.

- Tourne-toi, je vais vérifier ton dos.

De nouveau mal à l'aise, elle se pencha en avant et frissonna en sentant sa main rugueuse tracer sa colonne vertébrale et ses vertèbres sous sa chemise.

- Tu ne peux pas courir ni marcher trop longtemps sans t'arrêter, je me trompe ? se renseigna Ichigo qui s'efforçait de rester impassible à sa peau satinée.

- En effet, c'est pourquoi Uryuu et moi nous nous déplaçons principalement en voiture, autrement je prends les transports.

- Je vois..., murmura-t-il en écrivant les résultats de cet examen sur le dossier qu'il reprit en main. Ton dos ne présente pas de déformation quelconque mais ménage-toi. Tu peux te rhabiller et revenir t'asseoir.

- D'accord.

- Alors, Docteur Kurosaki ? interrogea Uryuu une fois le médecin de nouveau face à lui et visiblement irrité d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

- Je vais suivre Hime.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama celle-ci en revenant sur sa chaise et achevant de boutonner son chemisier. Vous pensez pouvoir m'opérer ?!

Ichigo la regarda sans rien dire. Tant de sentiments passèrent dans son regard ambre foncé qu'Orihime se demanda presque si sa question était inopinée.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais en parler à mon père. C'est lui qui s'y connaît le plus sur ce sujet et que vous auriez dû consulter s'il n'avait pas eu un empêchement…

- Aah ! Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas vieux !

Silence.

- Euh, je n'ai rien dit, poursuivez, héhé…, marmonna-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Ichigo esquissa un faible sourire en constatant une fois de plus que sa princesse n'avait pas beaucoup changé malgré les circonstances.

La concernée remarqua ce sourire qui contracta son cœur cette fois. Quand il souriait, on aurait dit une autre personne et ses sourcils se défronçaient un peu. Elle les trouvait d'ailleurs amusants, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle expression laissant place à l'imagination. Seulement son sourire était tout simplement…

- Concrètement que voulez-vous dire ?

Sans cette -autre- intervention d'Uryuu, ils se seraient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre encore longtemps. Orihime détourna vivement les yeux alors qu'Ichigo se passait une main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

- Je vais donner un autre rendez-vous à Hime pendant lequel nous pratiquerons des exercices assez fatigants pour tester la résistance de son cœur. Je vous tiendrai informés des conclusions de mon père, ça vous va ?

- Oui ! assura la jolie femme. Quand programmons-nous le prochain rendez-vous ?

- Hm…, commença Ichigo en prenant son agenda. J'ai pas mal de patients à voir mais ton cas n'est pas anodin, je préfère donc…

Il laissa momentanément sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la mèche auburn scotchée. Il se racla la gorge, tourna rapidement les pages et reprit sans lever les yeux.

- Disons la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-il en cherchant un créneau. Jeudi 24 à 14h, ça te convient ?

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma la déesse. Je vous remercie vous et votre père, Docteur Kurosaki ! Grâce à vous, j'ai l'espoir que mon cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré !

_Comme si j'allais te laisser mourir, Hime,_ pensa Ichigo tout en notant le rendez-vous sur un carton qu'il lui tendit.

Un autre soupir lui échappa et sa boule à la gorge fit son retour rien qu'à la pensée de la perdre... définitivement.

- Tiens et si tu as un empêchement, préviens-moi d'accord ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, je viendrai ! appuya-t-elle en rangeant le carton dans son sac.

- Tu vas rester un moment à Karakura, j'imagine ? s'informa le frère des jumelles.

- Uhum ! Uryuu et moi avons pris un aller simple.

- Si c'est tout, je pense que nous pouvons partir maintenant, déclara justement le mentionné, debout et enfilant sa veste.

Sa compagne l'imita.

- Hime, veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Tu n'as pas grignoté grand-chose ce matin, ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai un peu faim…

- N'en dis pas plus, je vais te prendre ce paquet de gâteaux et la cannette de jus de fruits que tu as vus dans le distributeur tout à l'heure.

- Merci, Uryuu.

Il lui baisa le front avant de sortir du bureau.

Orihime dégageait ses cheveux de son col quand Ichigo parla tout en la raccompagnant à la porte.

- Hime n'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? Évite le port de charge lourde, les exercices demandant de gros efforts et de marcher sur une longue distance. Ton cœur est fragile, ne l'oublie pas.

La préoccupation émanant de sa voix la toucha profondément.

- Arigato, Docteur Kurosaki, lui sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Ichigo.

- Eh ?

Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement. Il l'avait corrigée machinalement.

- Je veux dire que je m'appelle Ichigo, mais ne prête pas attention, essaya-t-il de rattraper le coup en serrant enfin sa main.

A ce contact, une sorte de chaleur étrange mais agréable (presque familière ?) traversa le corps de la patiente.

- Nous pouvons y aller, j'ai ce que tu voulais.

Le roux grogna mentalement et lâcha sa main. Ce Ishida était vraiment doué pour ruiner les moments !

- Hime ? appela justement ce dernier, des gâteaux et la cannette sous le bras.

Celle-ci continuait de regarder sa main comme si elle n'appartenait pas à son corps ou comme si elle venait de la remarquer. Elle leva ses iris argentés vers Ichigo qui avait une expression perplexe. Orihime le regardait bizarrement, comme si ses yeux tentaient de formuler quelque chose que ses lèvres entrouvertes ne parvenaient pas à laisser échapper.

Uryuu s'interposa entre eux pour caresser sa douce joue.

- Est-ce que ça va, Hime ?

Elle posa ses perles grises sur lui et cligna des yeux comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve.

- O-Oui, très bien ! affirma-t-elle en pompant le poing en l'air. Juste un instant d'égarement, tu sais quelle tête en l'air je suis, héhé !

Ishida ne parut pas tout à fait convaincu mais n'insista pas et se décala.

- Bon ben, ce fut un plaisir ! Encore merci et à jeudi, Kurosaki kun ~ ! le salua-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant que son petit ami ne lui avait jamais vu et qui aveugla presque Ichigo.

Son corps s'était tendu en entendant « Kurosaki kun », ça faisait si longtemps… Il réalisa qu'il préférait toutefois ça à « Docteur Kurosaki » beaucoup trop formel à son goût.

- A jeudi, Hime, dit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

Elle s'inclina brièvement et fila dans le couloir.

Le brun pour sa part se contenta de fixer le jeune médecin devant lui comme s'il cherchait à scanner ses pensées. Ichigo n'aimait pas du tout ce regard et celui qu'il lui envoya en retour le montrait nettement. Ils se défièrent en silence, puis voyant que ça pouvait durer l'éternité, Uryuu remonta inutilement ses lunettes sur son nez avec un soupir à peine perceptible.

- Docteur Kurosaki, le salua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait aimable avant de se détourner pour retrouver sa copine qui l'attendait dans le hall.

Ichigo le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à la vue, les poings serrés. De retour dans son bureau, il ferma la porte et se colla derrière.

Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant en moins d'une heure et il se demandait si il arriverait à y faire face.

{ … }

- Kurosaki kun est vraiment un médecin gentil, pas vrai Uryuu ? s'extasia Orihime environ une heure trente plus tard après un saut chez le libraire.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, répondit-il sèchement en ouvrant la porte de leur petite suite à l'hôtel. Je trouve ses manières trop familières, son expression n'a rien d'agréable et plus que tout, je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de te regarder.

- Hein ? Je trouve son expression très amusante au contraire ! s'amusa la jeune femme en ôtant ses chaussures pour se rendre dans le salon. Et puis tu as vu ses cheveux ? J'ai presque eu envie de les toucher…

- Hime.

- Pardon, tu as raison, c'est impoli, s'excusa-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre. Mais son regard n'avait rien de méchant. Je veux dire, il ne me regardait pas de manière incorrecte.

_Il te dévorait des yeux, ce qui est incorrect compte tenu du fait que tu n'es pas célibataire et que j'étais présent, _pensa son copain avec irritation.

- C'est vrai qu'il est familier avec les gens mais moi, ça m'a mise à l'aise.

- Tu dois être la seule à ressentir ça, soupira-t-il.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance ! lança la sœur de Sora en partant dans leur chambre avec son sac à main.

Son petit ami, lui, se servit un verre avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre. Toutefois, aussi agréable que pouvait être la vue, ce n'était pas ce qui attirait son attention. Ce Kurosaki…

Uryuu plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Il en avait croisé des hommes trouvant Orihime à leur goût, sauf que c'était essentiellement son physique flatteur qui les attirait comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. Mais avec ce Kurosaki, c'était différent. Il ne montrait pas uniquement un intérêt à la beauté extérieure d'Orihime, ça semblait plus profond et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Ishida avala une gorgée avant de remuer distraitement le verre en tournoyant son poignet.

Jusqu'ici, il était parvenu à repousser très loin les pervers rôdant autour de sa petite amie en usant de son influence naturelle, et que ce Kurosaki en soit un ou non lui importait peu et ne changeait strictement rien pour lui. Orihime n'était pas un cœur à prendre et il était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

Dans la pièce voisine, assise sur le lit, ses longs cheveux couvrant ses épaules, la princesse tournoyait dans sa main le petit carton du rendez-vous qui comportait également les coordonnées professionnelles du Docteur Kurosaki.

_« Je veux dire que je m'appelle Ichigo, mais ne prête pas attention »_

- Ichigo…, répéta-t-elle doucement, le regard dans le vague.

Ce prénom, pour le moins étrange mais à la sonorité agréable selon elle, remuait un petit quelque chose en elle. Un petit quelque chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la nature exacte.

Ses orteils s'enroulèrent dans le tapis tandis qu'elle mordillait plus fortement sa lèvre, signe qu'elle était contrariée.

- C'est sûrement un effet dû au rendez-vous, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sur quoi, elle posa le carton sur sa table de chevet et alla retrouver Uryuu dans le salon.

{ … }

Après une journée particulièrement longue qu'il ne vit pourtant pas passer en raison de son esprit préoccupé, Ichigo décida de se rendre chez son père. A peine frappa-t-il que des pas rapides se firent entendre.

- Bonsoir, fistooon… !

- Rah, pas maintenant, papa ! Ne commence pas ou je te jure de t'expédier sur le trottoir.

Le menacé cligna des yeux et se calma aussitôt, conscient qu'un truc ne cadrait pas.

- Entre.

Son fils soupira, retira ses chaussures et entra dans la maison où il avait grandi. Ses soeurs jumelles ne vivaient plus ici depuis qu'elles étaient à la fac mais revenaient régulièrement rendre visite à leur père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fils ? demanda Isshin en prenant place à ses côtés sur le canapé et lui servant aussi à boire.

- Tu as fait exprès de me coller ce rendez-vous ce matin ?

Le paternel sembla très étonné par la colère émanant de sa voix.

- Quoi ?

- Le rendez-vous de ce matin, celui à cause duquel je t'ai incendié au téléphone, as-tu fait exprès de me le coller ? répéta le roux, les dents serrées.

Isshin reposa son verre, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, pas du tout. Tu te souviens de la petite Midoriko chan que j'ai embauché comme secrétaire à temps partiel pour financer ses études ? Eh bien, c'est elle qui a pris le rendez-vous sans me dire le nom de la patiente hormis le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence.

Son aîné bondit de sa place pour faire les cent pas.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-il à présent. Il y a eu un accident assez grave peu avant mon rendez-vous avec cette femme que je ne pouvais donc plus recevoir. Elle venait de loin apparemment et je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle se déplace pour rien, alors j'ai demandé à Midoriko chan de se renseigner auprès de Yuuka san sur ton planning de la journée, puis d'informer la patiente sur le changement d'établissement.

Son fils s'arrêta, se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'autre crispée dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Il s'agissait d'Orihime.

Silence.

- … Que viens-tu de dire ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds.

- T'as très bien entendu, papa. Elle était supposée te consulter mais c'est tombé sur moi, tu parles d'un hasard.

Avec un autre soupir, il reprit sa place à côté de son père et avala une gorgée de son verre qui le fit frissonner. Dire qu'Isshin était sous le choc serait un euphémisme.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi ? Où a-t-elle vécu tout ce temps ? Pour quelle raison réapparait-elle si soudainement ? Qui a bien pu... ?

- Papa ! le coupa le frère de Yuzu & Karin, son verre contre sa tempe pour soulager la douleur. Je me suis posé le même genre de questions et je vais te répondre, sauf que tu dois d'abord savoir deux choses.

Un sentiment de crainte envahit le père Kurosaki. Il avait vu son fils descendre en enfer après la « disparition » de celle qu'il aimait. Là, d'après ses dires, elle était de retour mais sa réaction était aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Je t'écoute, fils.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard où ses mêlaient tristesse et colère, avant de fouiller dans son attaché-case pour en extraire un dossier.

- J'aimerais que tu jettes un œil là-dessus pour moi et que tu me dises honnêtement ce que tu en penses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en saisissant l'épaisse pochette.

Décidément incapable de rester assis bien longtemps, Ichigo se remit debout et marcha vers la fenêtre pour fixer l'extérieur sans le voir, son verre en main.

- Le dossier médical d'Orihime, éclaira-t-il son géniteur d'une voix sans timbre. Son cœur pourrait cesser de battre dans un avenir proche si on ne l'opère pas et…

Il serra son verre si fortement que son papa jura le voir se fissurer.

- …et ce n'est hélas pas le seul mal dont elle souffre, ce qui explique qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi en ce moment.

Révélations étonnantes et bouleversantes, et sentiments chamboulés pourraient être utilisés pour qualifier l'heure qui suivit. Elle fut une véritable épreuve pour le chef de famille, que ce soit tout ce qu'il avait entendu ou de voir son seul fils perdre ses repères qu'il aurait dû retrouver en même temps que la femme qu'il aimait.

{ … }

Après avoir quitté son père, Ichigo rentra directement chez lui. Il était sur le point de franchir le seuil quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Chad, reconnut-il direct sans se retourner.

- Bonsoir, Ichigo, dit celui-ci de sa voix grave. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai eu le sentiment que tu avais besoin de parler.

Son meilleur ami sourit faiblement. Chad était vraiment comme son frère, il le connaissait par cœur. Sans un mot, il l'invita à entrer et lui offrit une bière dans le salon, la télévision allumée en guise de bruit de fond.

Le silence meubla la conversation un certain temps et Ichigo apprécia cela. Chad n'était pas du genre à mitrailler de questions mais plus à attendre que la personne soit prête à parler.

- Orihime est revenue, lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc, affalé dans son canapé, une main frottant sa nuque. Ah désolé, vieux, j'aurais dû attendre que tu aies avalé. Tiens.

Sado venait en effet de manquer de s'étouffer avec la boisson. Il s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette en papier qu'il lui tendait, ses yeux écarquillés.

- C-Comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai vue, elle avait rendez-vous avec moi. Je l'ignorais avant de la voir.

- Je vois… Et comment ça s'est passé ?

Ichigo lui rapporta tout : sa réaction en la voyant, son amnésie, sa maladie et son petit ami vraiment emmerdant. Chad l'écouta sans l'interrompre et à la fin du récit, il était sans voix ce qui, en soi, ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Ichigo ?

Yasutora avait été là, lui aussi avait vu son précieux ami sombrer jour après jour dans une dépression toujours plus profonde qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Il avait même craint qu'il ne s'en sorte pas car sans Orihime, Ichigo n'était même pas la moitié de lui-même. Il n'était rien. Il avait fallu de la patience pour lui prouver le contraire.

- Déjà, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser mourir, jura-t-il en se redressant, les bras sur ses jambes écartées. Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, Chad.

- Je sais. Et concernant…

- On verra ça plus tard, le coupa le jeune médecin. Orihime n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie à Karakura et son cœur est très fragile, articula-t-il difficilement. Je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer en lui balançant toute sa vie au visage, c'est trop brutal surtout en tenant compte de son état de santé.

- Alors tu vas…

- Oui.

Le fils Kurosaki se tourna vers son ami qui fut stupéfait un instant avant de sourire, un vrai sourire. Une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis trois ans brillait au fond des yeux d'Ichigo et ça lui suffit pour comprendre ses motivations. Nul autre mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Sauf peut-être…

- Merci, Chad.

- Mmh.

{ … }

Sado était parti depuis quelques heures déjà. Douché et prêt à aller se coucher, Ichigo choisit finalement de faire une dernière chose. Minuit était largement passé mais il n'y avait pas d'heure pour partager une telle nouvelle presque inespérée.

Assis sur son lit, son portable à l'oreille, il attendit.

- _Allô ? _lui répondit une voix ensommeillée. _Y a intérêt à y avoir un mort sinon qui que vous soyez, je jure de prendre l'avion et de vous déchirer comme du papier._

- Et après tu t'étonnes qu'aucun mec n'ose t'aborder, lâcha le frère des jumelles, blasé.

- _Ichigo, abruti ! Même si tu es mon ami, ça s'applique aussi à toi. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à une heure pareille ?_

Il jeta un œil au cadre photo à côté de lui.

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre, Tatsuki.

Celle-ci comprit que c'était de la plus haute importance d'après le timbre de sa voix.

- _Je t'écoute._

La karatéka se trouvait actuellement en Chine pour des raisons professionnelles, Ichigo savait qu'elle avait un max de boulot et devait garder son esprit concentré. Aussi opta-t-il pour lui dire juste une partie de la situation.

- Tu es assise ?

- _Accouche, Ichigo ! Ne me force pas à venir te tirer les vers du nez moi-même ! _s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Orihime est de retour à Karakura.

Silence qui dura une bonne minute.

- _T-Tu en es sûr ?_

- Certain, je lui ai parlé.

- _Tu avais donc raison, elle est bel et bien vivante. M-Mais comment… pourquoi… ? Comment elle va depuis tout… tout ce t-temps_…

Il devint vite évident pour son ami d'enfance qu'elle pleurait à l'autre bout du fil. Il entreprit de tout lui raconter hormis le fait qu'elle était malade. Disons qu'il préférait au moins attendre le verdict de son père et voir si c'était vraiment opérable, même si il avait du mal à envisager le cas inverse.

- _Je dois revenir au Japon, je vais réserver un vol pour…_

- Non, ne fais pas ça, la dissuada le roux, le cadre en main. Je t'ai dit qu'elle est amnésique.

- _J'ai entendu !_ s'irrita la brune à présent. _Mais je suis sa meilleure amie et…_

- Tatsuki, j'ai vécu quatre ans dans notre maison avec elle et ça ne lui est pas revenu quand elle m'a vu. Pas plus que nos années de lycée.

Son ton serra le cœur de Tatsuki. Ichigo pouvait cacher ses émotions derrière un masque mais avec elle, ça ne prenait pas.

- _Très bien, j'ai attendu trois ans, je peux bien attendre encore un peu. Tu as toutefois intérêt à me tenir au courant ou je viendrai chercher mes réponses moi-même._

Cette réaction soulagea le fils d'Isshin.

- _Que comptes-tu faire de ton côté ?_

- Comment ça ?

- _Tu m'as dit qu'elle a refait sa vie avec un autre type, nan ?_

- Ouais, grogna-t-il en revoyant le visage de cet enfoiré. Muryuu ou Karyuu, je sais plus…

- _Peu importe, _le coupa la championne. _D'après ce que tu m'as dit, le courant ne passe pas entre vous. Enfin, venant de toi ça ne me surprend pas vu tous les mecs que tu t'es mis à dos en voulant protéger Orihime à cause de ta jalousie…_

- Oi, Tatsuki ! Tu es de quel côté au juste ?!

- _Le tien, idiot ! D'où ma question ! Je veux juste mettre en évidence le fait qu'il n'a pas l'air prêt à céder sa place, il semble presque aussi protecteur que toi et tenir sincèrement à Orihime, non ? Tu m'as dit qu'il lui a baisé le front, l'a enlacée, a tenu sa main…_

La colère refaisant surface, le jeune homme fut bien obligé de confirmer... et exprimer son pont de vue.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de son degré d'attachement à Orihime, cria-t-il presque. Elle était à moi, je veux dire avec moi, avant d'aller dans ses bras. C'est pas comme si on avait des problèmes dans notre couple ou qu'elle m'avait quitté, les circonstances nous ont séparés !

Suite à cette confession, il entendit un petit rire qui le surprit.

- Tatsuki ?

- _Ça, c'est le Ichigo que je connais,_ répliqua celle-ci une fois calmée. _Tu auras mis le temps à émerger, putain. Mais c'est cool de te retrouver comme avant !_

Encore de la gêne.

_Je déteste ce putain de sentiment, bordel !_ râla-t-il mentalement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Cependant, la sportive ne le laissa pas l'éprouver bien longtemps.

- _Je te repose donc ma question : que comptes-tu faire ?_

Ichigo caressa la photo de sa princesse mais porta sur elle un regard complètement différent de celui de chaque matin. Aucune trace de désespoir ou de tristesse profonde. Là, on pouvait y voir la fameuse lueur discernée par Chad. Cette lueur qui était le témoin direct de sa détermination à atteindre son objectif quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Le seul qui lui faisait barrage à l'heure actuelle était un brun arrogant à lunettes, mais cela ne faisait que le motiver davantage.

- Je vais regagner le cœur d'Orihime que je ne considère pas avoir perdu.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Tatsuki sourit largement pour une raison simple : quand Ichigo prononçait des mots sur un tel ton sonnant comme une promesse, rien ni personne sur terre ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Excepté Orihime.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

Salut à tous ! Chapitre 2 bouclé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? En tout cas, je tiens à remercier **vava-chan**, **samantha **et** ichi-BLEACH-hime** qui sont mes trois premières lectrices de sky à m'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre 1, merci les filles, ça me fait plaisir d'être suivie ici aussi ! =)

Merci aussi aux autres que je ne connais pas : **haru**, **Kyo-Kurosaki**, **DimIIy** (je confirme que skyrock n'est pas facile tous les jours mais j'ai bien tenu ! mdr) et **Angie-Tenshi **(tout comme DimIIy, je partage ton point de vue sur Orihime ! J'étais assez contente de la voir un peu plus sûre d'elle et plus forte émotionnellement, voire aussi physiquement en tenant compte de l'évolution de son pouvoir, dans l'arc avec les Fullbringers du moins au début ! Ne suivant pas les scans, je ne sais pas si ça a duré mais bon Dieu, j'espère que oui !).

**Alex**, je te remercie aussi particulièrement pour ton commentaire intéressant et amusant, ainsi que ton offre bêta que je retiens ! Là, je n'en ai pas encore besoin mais à l'avenir, il est fort possible que oui ! =D Et je suis d'accord, Ichigo était un peu mou dans le chapitre 1, ce qui m'a dérangé ! Mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas.

Merci à tous pour la lecture de cette histoire et à bientôt ! ^^


	3. Divergeance d'opinions

**Chapitre 3 **: Divergence d'opinions

OOOOOOOOO

Deux mois passèrent.

Le temps devenait plus froid et sec, les personnes traînaient moins souvent dans les rues une fois une certaine heure passée.

Du côté d'Ichigo et Orihime, les choses évoluèrent un peu. Ils s'étaient revus lors de nombreuses consultations toutes destinées à vérifier l'état de son cœur et maintenir sa santé le plus stable possible. Uryuu ne fut pas présent à chaque fois au grand soulagement du roux qui ne pouvait décidément pas l'encadrer. En effet, Ishida et Orihime trouvèrent une maison à louer en ville où ils s'y installèrent. Lorsqu'il n'accompagnait pas sa compagne à ses rendez-vous, le brun restait dans leur nouveau logement pour travailler depuis son ordinateur.

Ichigo ouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour affronter l'air frais. Une fois sur le perron, il la verrouilla et s'apprêta à descendre les marches menant à la petite allée puis sur le trottoir. Pendant cette courte distance, une bourrasque décoiffa davantage ses cheveux le poussant donc à remonter le col de son manteau, enfoncer profondément les mains dans ses poches, avant de marcher d'un pas résolu vers le centre ville. Aujourd'hui il était de repos et même si la météo n'était pas géniale, il opta pour marcher plutôt que de prendre la voiture.

Son père venait de l'appeler pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis bien longtemps : les chances de réussite n'étaient que de l'ordre de cinquante pourcent mais le cœur d'Orihime pouvait être opéré. En entendant cela, le jeune médecin sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger de moitié. Évidemment, il refusait de songer à la mort de sa princesse. Toutefois en tant que médecin, une part de lui ne pouvait nier que cela restait une éventualité et qu'il n'était pas de taille contre dame nature aussi dur que cela soit à admettre. Isshin avait certes mis du temps à se prononcer mais c'est parce qu'il avait pris le plus grand soin d'examiner en détail les analyses, examens, résultats des tests passés par celle qui fut sa belle-fille afin de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à son fils.

Ichigo tourna l'angle de la ruelle, fit quelques pas supplémentaires puis traversa la rue une fois le feu devenu rouge. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de la foule de gens se pressant autour de lui ni des magasins les invitant à venir claquer leur argent sans compter. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur Orihime et elle seule. En fait, il songeait surtout à leurs nombreux rendez-vous (sans Uryuu) ou encore les fois où il l'avait croisée par hasard en train de fixer un lieu, le regard vide. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, le fils Kurosaki se sentait bien, il passait du temps avec celle qu'il aimait et cela lui rappelait de beaux souvenirs pas si lointains. Sa Hime elle-même semblait apprécier être en sa compagnie, il dirait même qu'elle souriait bien plus avec lui qu'avec Ishida.

Le jeune homme serra les poings dans ses poches. La mémoire d'Orihime n'avait pas évolué, du moins elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Il est vrai qu'elle avait souvent une expression étrange sur le visage, comme si elle était près de se souvenir de quelque chose enfouit très loin dans sa mémoire mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pas une fois elle n'avait évoqué la possibilité qu'Ichigo et elle aient pu être plus que ne le faisaient croire les circonstances ou même qu'elle avait un solide port d'attache à Karakura, toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose vers qui ou quoi revenir.

Le frère des jumelles soupira et tourna le coin d'une autre rue. Il ne voulait toujours pas blesser sa belle en lui racontant toute sa vie, seulement ce fossé entre eux était vraiment difficile à supporter même si il se comblait petit à petit. Sur le point d'entrer dans un petit café dans l'idée de se réchauffer, son regard attrapa un éclat auburn quelques mètres plus loin. Inutile de réfléchir pendant dix ans pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

_Hime._

Ça devait être la troisième fois qu'il tombait sur elle par hasard rien que cette semaine. Arrêtée en plein milieu du trottoir, obligeant les personnes à la contourner, Orihime avait un poing serré devant sa forte poitrine à peine dissimulée sous son blouson couleur crème au-dessus de son jean délavé et de chaussures de ville. Elle avait beau être de profil à lui, celui qui l'aimait reconnut tout de suite son expression : celle disant qu'un truc la tracassait. Sans attendre davantage, il se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour, Hime.

Cette dernière sursauta, pivota pour se retrouver face à cette voix familière. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël tandis qu'un sourire éblouissant, celui qu'elle lui réservait à chaque fois sans se rendre compte, étirait ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, Kurosaki kun ~ ! répondit-elle. On se rencontre souvent ces derniers temps, ça doit être le destin !

- Sans doute, oui…

- Que faites vous là ? Vous avez une pause ou vous êtes de repos peut-être ?

- Ouais, alors j'en profite pour sortir un peu et penser à autre chose que le travail, confirma-t-il, son regard automatiquement adoucit en sa présence. Et toi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas marché trop longtemps et ainsi te fatiguer ? ajouta-t-il presque sévèrement.

- Oh non, rassurez-vous ! affirma-t-elle, pas atteinte par son ton et maintenant son beau sourire. En fait, Uryuu travaille à la maison et je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai décidé de prendre l'air.

Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'elle s'ennuyait avec ce genre de gars. Ce Ishida était tellement coincé qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour pratiquer autre chose que des activités cérébrales. Quelle misère…

- Seulement…

Son expression s'assombrit pendant qu'elle reposait ses perles grises sur la boulangerie d'où une cliente venait de sortir en faisant tinter la clochette.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? questionna le roux en se fiant à son appétit qu'il savait toujours aussi grand.

- Non…, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton absent.

Il posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle ne repoussa pas. A vrai dire, doucement mais sûrement, le fils d'Isshin s'était autorisé à la toucher sans aller trop loin comme lui prendre la main quand elle n'allait pas très bien. Outre le fait que ça lui avait manqué, il avait _besoin_ de contact avec elle. Trois ans sans la tenir dans ses bras était une torture quotidienne pour lui et kami n'ignorait pas qu'il avait hâte que ce jour arrive.

- A quoi tu penses ? Et ne me dis pas rien, je ne te croirais pas.

La sœur de Sora se mordit la lèvre toujours sans le regarder.

- Eh bien, certains lieux me semblent familiers, c'est étrange. Je sais que c'est ridicule étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon premier voyage au Japon… alors que je parle japonais.

Confuse, elle s'interrompit. C'était toujours un peu effrayant pour elle de ressentir ça. Cela lui était déjà arrivé en passant devant un lycée appelé « Daiichi » puis à proximité du cimetière. Ses dents blanches se plantèrent plus fortement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

La grande main pressa son épaule sans la faire réagir. Ichigo hésitait à lui dire qu'elle avait effectué un stage dans cette boulangerie il y a quelques années quand elle envisageait de devenir pâtissière. Celle qui fut sa patronne était décédée aujourd'hui. Il soupira, finalement il préférait ne rien lui dire.

- Tu viens ? Je t'invite à boire un chocolat avec un nuage de vanille.

Sa voix eut plus d'effet sur elle que sa main.

- C'est gentil, Kurosaki kun, mais je ne voudrais pas…, commença-t-elle en émergeant et reportant son attention sur lui.

Elle cligna des yeux comme un hibou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Comment je sais quoi ?

- Que je bois mon chocolat avec un nuage de vanille ? Même Uryuu l'ignore parce que je le prépare toujours moi-même.

Le médecin se gifla mentalement, ça lui avait échappé machinalement.

- En fait, ce n'était pas une question, changea-t-il de sujet. Je t'invite et puis c'est tout.

Sans lui laisser le choix, il attrapa doucement son bras et plaça son autre main au creux de son dos, sur ses longs cheveux, pour la conduire au café sans tenir compte de ses faibles protestations. Le lieu en question était blindé de monde, il passa néanmoins commande pour eux deux et par chance, un couple s'en allait au moment où ils cherchaient une place où s'asseoir. Ils enlevèrent donc leurs manteaux et s'installèrent l'un face à l'autre. Ichigo avait pris un chocolat simple ainsi qu'une brioche pour chacun d'eux. Un silence confortable régnait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle était gênée.

- Un problème, Hime ? s'informa-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler une gorgée.

- Um, eh bien…, se tortilla-t-elle sur place. Ça vous… dégoûterait si je mangeais devant vous ma brioche avec de la pâte de haricot rouge ? J'ai parfois des goûts bizarres sauf qu'il y a tant de bonnes choses à manger ici que ça me donne envie de faire d'autres expériences…

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, assura le fils Kurosaki qui se retenait de rire, content qu'elle ait conservé ce côté d'elle. Mais il n'y a pas de pâte de haricot rouge ic…

Avant même qu'il n'ait achevé sa phrase, elle sortait déjà un tube de son sac. Peu après, elle en étalait une bonne couche sur la brioche.

- Mmmh, c'est vraiment bon ~ !

- Ouais, je te crois sur parole mais évite de t'en mettre partout, lui conseilla-t-il.

Avec son pouce, il retira le surplus qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres.

- Là, c'est mieux.

- Arigato, rosit-elle.

Il mangea sa brioche à son tour.

- Kurosaki kun ? dit-elle la bouche pleine, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

- Hm ?

- Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous me tutoyez ? Vous l'avez fait dès notre rencontre en fait.

Il reposa sa tasse, semblant réfléchir.

- Je suis comme ça, je tutoie souvent les gens. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux arrêter si tu veux…

Elle avala rapidement son énorme bouchée.

- Hime, ta brioche ne va pas prendre la fuite alors mâche doucement, soupira le roux.

- U-Um ! Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, ça ne me dérange pas que vous me tutoyiez, je me demandais simplement si je pouvais en faire autant avec vous ? On se connaît depuis un certain temps maintenant et on se voit souvent en dehors de nos consultations.

La pauvre se sentait une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise, ce qui se traduisait par ses doigts qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Seulement, lui, apprécia cela. C'était comme si une autre barrière s'abaissait entre eux.

- Bien sûr que tu peux.

Le sourire d'Orihime revint à la charge. Elle remua le contenu de sa tasse avec sa cuillère, laissa quelques secondes s'écouler et reprit.

- Kurosaki kun ?

- Oui ?

- Vous… Je veux dire, toi et moi, on peut se considérer comme étant des amis, pas vrai ? Je te considère comme tel en tout cas et depuis longtemps parce que je me sens proche de toi, ta compagnie est agréable. C'est différent du Docteur Bennett et je ne l'explique pas vraiment, déclara la jeune femme en se frottant le dos de la tête.

Le fils d'Isshin ne dit rien mais espérait tout au fond de lui que les sentiments d'Orihime à son égard se réveillaient enfin.

- Alors, je me suis dit que vous… que tu accepterais peut-être de me parler de toi, de ta vie ? enchaîna-t-elle plus sérieusement. Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle, mais j'ai l'impression que tu portes un fardeau assez lourd.

Le cœur du concerné se serra. Il avait tout fait pour faire bonne figure devant elle et pourtant, amnésique ou non, Orihime l'avait percé à jour. Elle devait vraiment avoir un don pour lire en lui.

- Oh, je suis désolée si j'ai été impolie ! Je ne voulais pas te…

- Ne t'en fais pas, stoppa-t-il son début de monologue. Ça ne me dérange pas de te parler de ma vie.

- T-Très bien alors ! poursuivit la princesse, ravie. Tu sais presque tout de ma vie mais moi j'ignore ce qui se passe dans la tienne. Tu as une petite amie ?

Ichigo s'étouffa dans sa tasse.

- Aah ! Pardon ! explosa-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette en papier et attirant l'attention de quelques clients. Je suis si curieuse parfois ! Oublie, je n'ai rien dit et…

- Hime, calme-toi, bon sang, dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérange pas de te parler de moi, ta question m'a simplement surpris.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de peur de laisser échapper une autre bêtise, ses océans couleur cendre rivés sur la table.

- En fait, j'aimais une femme mais elle m'a laissé…, débuta difficilement le jeune docteur.

En entendant cela, la belle releva aussitôt la tête.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, amusant, qui passe ses journées à soigner et aider les autres. Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas comment une femme peut laisser un homme comme toi.

Pour dire la vérité, elle était un peu en colère. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu aussi que des gens jugeaient Ichigo sur son physique, notamment la couleur de ses cheveux sans le connaître. Orihime détestait les préjugés car l'apparence d'une personne ne définissait pas ce qu'elle était, et elle était certaine que son médecin avait un grand coeur qu'il cachait derrière son visage renfrogné qu'elle appréciait toujours. Ajouté à cela, elle en voulait à cette mystérieuse femme de l'avoir laissé ce qui la troublait assez.

Sa réaction toucha et amusa celui qu'elle avait aimé. A travers ce qu'il venait d'entendre et voyait de son expression, il déduisait qu'il avait encore ses chances avec elle.

- Tu me trouves amusant ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Uhum ! Surtout avec tes cheveux et tes sourcils ! gazouilla-t-elle sans réfléchir avec un vif hochement de tête. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai permis à mon imagination de…

Elle s'arrêta net, le visage rouge.

- Rien, ne prête pas attention, sortit-elle rapidement en chopant vite sa tasse pour se cacher derrière.

Elle ne vit pas l'expression d'Ichigo qui passa du sourire à la tristesse.

- Elle ne m'a pas quitté comme tu l'entends, elle a disparu et…

Il s'interrompit en entendant un léger reniflement : les prunelles d'Orihime étaient remplies de larmes.

- Je suppose que son décès a dû être une épreuve très difficile, hoqueta-t-elle, séchant sous ses yeux.

- … Hein ?

- Je m'excuse d'avoir abordé le sujet, parlons d'autre chose.

- Hime…

- Pourquoi pas de ton parcours professionnel ?

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, la raisonna Ichigo qui craignait que son cœur fragile ne lâche sous toutes ces émotions.

Il tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur la sienne. A ce contact, la sœur de Sora ressentit à nouveau cette douce sensation provenant de sa main chaude, si grande qu'elle ne voyait plus la sienne dessous. Lorsqu'il la serra doucement pour attirer son attention, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

- Hime ?

Cette dernière leva lentement les yeux. Le regard qu'il lui jetait était si profond que…

_J-Je rougis encore !_

Il lui fallut un gros effort pour ne pas fixer ailleurs.

- O-Oui ?

- La femme dont je te parle n'est pas morte, elle a vraiment disparu.

- Mais…

Il ne souhaita pas s'étendre sur le sujet car plus il la laisserait creuser en ce sens, plus il aurait du mal à lui cacher que la femme en question se trouvait devant lui.

- Et si on parlait de toi et Ishida.

- Uryuu et moi ? réitéra la déesse, la tête penchée.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître décontracté. Tu vis avec lui depuis un moment et tu m'as répondu assez vivement quand je vous ai demandé si vous étiez mariés. Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas ? Le connaissant, je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas fait sa deman…

- Oooooh ! Regarde, Kurosaki kun ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, le doigt pointé vers l'une des fenêtres. Il neige ~ !

Sans le laisser assimiler l'information, elle lui saisit le bras à son tour et l'entraîna dehors. Des flocons tombaient effectivement autour d'eux, recouvrant peu à peu le bitume et les arbres nus.

- J'adore la neige, c'est tellement magnifique et pur ! rit Orihime en tournoyant sur elle-même, les bras écartés. Quand j'en vois, je ressens un sentiment de paix et de joie !

Son expression fit vraiment plaisir à Ichigo. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir sourire quelle qu'en soit la raison.

- Il y a un parc pas loin, marchons un peu.

- Um !

Elle vint sans attendre s'accrocher à son bras tout en admirant les merveilles de la nature.

- Tu ne m'as répondu tout à l'heure, n'en démordit-il pas. Au sujet…

- D'Uryuu et moi, je sais, le coupa la jeune femme en regardant droit devant elle et serrant sa prise autour de son bras sans s'en apercevoir. Il m'a demandé en mariage deux fois mais j'ai refusé.

Ichigo interrogea son audition. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle venait de dire ?

- Tu as quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, l'estomac contracté.

- Nos amis nous disaient souvent qu'on formait un beau couple et qu'il ne restait plus que l'étape du mariage pour officialiser tout ça, surtout que je portais déjà son nom…

Elle marqua une pause, l'esprit visiblement confus.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je n'arrive même pas à bien définir ce que je ressens… Je suis bien avec Uryuu mais avec lui, j'ai le sentiment qu'il me manque quelque chose, que je ne suis pas complète et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mémoire… Quand on accepte de se marier avec une personne, continua-t-elle avec des iris voilés, on se sent comme connecté à elle, on l'aime de tout notre cœur et on sait que c'est la bonne. Seulement avec Uryuu…

- Tu n'es pas certaine que ce soit le bon, c'est ça ? murmura le fils Kurosaki.

Orihime demeura silencieuse et il préféra ne pas insister. Ça le blessait de la voir si indécise mais en même temps, cela augmentait ses chances de regagner son cœur.

La neige leur accorda un moment de répit. Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes d'un pas tranquille en parlant de tout et de rien tout en s'enfonçant dans le grand parc peu fréquenté. Cependant, Ichigo remarqua que sa princesse était quelque peu essoufflée aussi décida-t-il de s'arrêter sous un arbre, non loin de deux balançoires où s'amusaient des enfants. Orihime avait appliqué sa tête contre son bras pour l'empêcher de le remarquer, seulement il avait remarqué.

- Arrêtons-nous un instant, Hime.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Tu mens très mal, on te l'a déjà dit ? expira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Oui, Uryuu me le dit souvent…

- Ça doit être le seul point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse adorable qu'il ignora à cause du sujet sérieux qu'il souhaitait aborder.

- Je vais en profiter pour t'annoncer quelque chose…

Des pleurs s'élevèrent dans l'air froid. Orihime localisa rapidement d'où ça provenait et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction d'une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans qui venait de tomber. De sa position, Ichigo la vit efficacement consoler l'enfant dont elle sécha les larmes, murmura quelques paroles avant de lui adresser un grand sourire auquel la fillette répondit. La maman de cette dernière arriva rapidement, discuta joyeusement avec la beauté auburn, puis elles se séparèrent.

- Tu aimes les enfants ? l'interrogea le roux une fois qu'elle fut de retour à ses côtés.

- Oui, beaucoup !

- Tu n'en as pas avec Ishida, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec crainte d'avoir loupé cette info non négligeable dans son dossier.

- Non, répondit-elle en se grattant la tête avec un rire nerveux. Il l'a évoqué une fois mais comme pour lui il n'est pas question de faire des enfants avant le mariage, le sujet a été très vite étouffé.

Un soulagement énorme envahit le jeune homme. Non pas qu'il détestait les enfants, mais imaginer celle qu'il aimait porter le bébé d'un autre homme que lui n'appartenait même pas au domaine de l'envisageable. Il tint malgré tout à la rassurer sur un point.

- Je vois, mais je suis sûr que tu feras une bonne maman. Il n'y avait qu'à te voir avec cette petite fille.

- M-Merci, rosit la princesse en tenant sa chevelure malmenée par la brise fraîche. Alors euh, que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea dans ses prunelles argentées.

- Papa m'a appelé tout à l'heure au sujet de ton opération.

Elle se crispa sous ses mains, il le sentit en dépit du blouson.

- Et q-qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- On va tenter l'opération.

La belle resta figée, incapable d'y croire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, lui sourit-il, s'autorisant à placer derrière son oreille sa frange auburn fouettée par le vent. Il y a cinquante pourcent de chance de réussite mais nous restons confiants.

En moins de trois secondes, ses océans gris débordaient de larmes.

- Oh merci, Ichigo ! hurla-t-elle en l'enlaçant fortement, les bras autour de son cou. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à part merci… merci beaucoup…

Ce dernier était choqué parce que de un, c'était la première fois qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras et de deux, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Orihime, elle, réalisa juste le dernier point comme si l'enlacer n'était rien de plus naturel en cet instant.

- Désolée, ça m'a échappé ! Je ne recommen…

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'on est amis et qu'on se connaît mieux maintenant, pas vrai ? Alors tu peux continuer à m'appeler Ichigo. En fait, je préfère, déclara-t-il en répondant enfin à son étreinte. Et surtout, tu n'as pas à me remercier car je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser mourir sans rien tenter.

En sentant ses bras autour d'elle, la jeune femme enfonça son visage dans son torse comme pour se cacher.

- Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il sentait ses doigts fins jouer avec les cheveux orange près de sa nuque.

- J-Je…, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues chaudes.

- Respire et laisse-le sortir, Hime, l'encouragea-t-il sans se douter que son souffle la faisait frissonner.

Elle inspira et reprit sans bouger.

- J'aimerais beaucoup… toucher tes cheveux, j-je peux ?

Sa demande ne surprit Ichigo qu'à moitié pour la simple raison que sa princesse avait toujours aimé caresser ses cheveux. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu peux, vas-y.

- A-Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle, reculant légèrement.

N'obtenant aucune autre réponse, elle laissa ses mains fines courir dans sa crinière hérissée. Ils étaient humides à cause de la neige tombée tout à l'heure mais la sensation restait agréable. C'était doux, mouillé et chaud, un peu comme les plumes d'un oiseau. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que son toucher provoquait chez son médecin. Il laissa sa tête chuter sur sa frêle épaule, cherchant presque à enfouir son visage dans son cou parfumé comme il le faisait autrefois, ses bras la tenant toujours aussi solidement. Tout en respirant la douce senteur de sa longue chevelure cuivrée, Ichigo laissa ses souvenirs inonder son esprit plus clair tout d'un coup. C'était l'un des moments où ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il ferma paresseusement les yeux pour laisser les sensations familières l'envahir en totalité.

La femme qu'il aimait avait ce pouvoir, ce don, de le calmer rapidement et de manière apaisante. Lui, la boule de nerfs inflammable qu'il était et que très peu de personnes dans son entourage parvenaient à baisser la tension. Toutefois Hime, c'était autre chose, elle était unique, précieuse, délicate. Sa façon de tracer son cuir chevelu, gratter faiblement ses ongles sur des zones précises, le massage du bout de ses doigts à certains endroits… Difficile en cet instant de croire qu'elle était amnésique tant ses gestes étaient similaires à ceux effectués par le passé.

Orihime ne rougissait plus à présent, elle se sentait bien, c'était plaisant de sentir Ichigo se détendre dans ses bras sachant quelle personne nerveuse et tendue il était. Elle l'entendit libérer un faible gémissement traduisant qu'il appréciait vraiment le traitement qu'elle lui prodiguait, ce qui la poussa à continuer.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, le concerné finit par reculer sa tête juste assez pour se retrouver devant son visage aux traits magnifiques et s'immerger encore dans ses grands bassins cendrés scintillants. Elle continuait à lui caresser les cheveux tandis que lui, observait ses lèvres auxquelles il n'avait pas goûté depuis un temps bien trop long. La belle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et serra sa touffe rousse dans une poigne douce l'incitant à reconnecter ses orbes marron aux siens. Elle avait les joues colorées maintenant, peut-être à cause du froid ou de leur proximité, il n'en savait rien et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il notait surtout c'est qu'elle n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour se dégager ni articulé un mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien trop proche d'elle. Si proche qu'on ne pourrait glisser que deux mains de taille moyenne entre leurs visages.

Des flocons de neige ne tardèrent pas à retomber, s'accrochant à leurs cils et leurs cheveux. Il remonta une main sur sa joue fraîche sur laquelle il saisit un brin auburn qu'il tortilla inconsciemment.

- Ichigo ? souffla Orihime, un nuage blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle était fascinée, envoûtée, par l'attraction puissante de ces yeux chocolat. Ils étaient si intenses qu'elle perçut une vague de chaleur la submerger en dépit de la température froide. L'homme ne répondit pas, profitant plutôt de l'avoir dans ses bras, de pouvoir la toucher ainsi, de plonger dans ses prunelles orageuses aux mille et unes émotions. C'était l'occasion ou jamais pour Ichigo, tenter ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait perdue puis retrouvée…

- J'espère ne pas vous déranger ?

Ce beau moment fut brisé. Encore une fois, ça ne surprit le roux qu'à moitié puisqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort pour casser des moments. Et kami savait qu'il en avait rencontré des gens de par son métier entre autres. Il ne croyait pas aux contes de fées genre La Belle au bois dormant où un simple baiser résolvait tout. Seulement, au fond de lui, il pensait qu'il serait impossible pour sa Hime qu'elle ne ressente pas un petit quelque chose pour lui durant cet échange si ardemment désiré. A chacun de leurs baisers échangés durant leur vie de couple, ils y faisaient toujours, toujours, passer un message rappelant à l'autre qu'il était sincèrement aimé. Surtout Ichigo qui avait du mal à prononcer trois mots précis au point que celle qu'il voulait pour fiancée pouvait compter les fois où ils avaient franchi ses lèvres.

Orihime se décolla de lui. Il lui permit à contrecœur de s'échapper en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour ignorer le froid remplissant l'espace qu'elle occupait.

- Uryuu, reconnut-elle.

Celui-ci portait un bonnet et une écharpe beige assortis à son manteau. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas content.

- Que fais-tu là, Hime ? se renseigna-t-il sans lâcher Ichigo des yeux. Je croyais que tu étais montée dans notre chambre te reposer.

- Um, c'était prévu mais j'ai voulu prendre l'air. Je te l'ai dit mais tu n'as pas dû m'entendre.

- En gros, il était tellement à fond dans son travail qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte avant maintenant, résuma l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants, irrité.

- Ne dis pas ça ! le supplia la princesse, sentant Uryuu bouillir à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ishida ? C'est ce que je viens de dire qui t'énerve ou le fait que ta première question demeure toujours sans réponse ?

- Ichigo…, retenta-t-elle encore à mi-voix.

- Parce que si c'est elle que tu attends, l'ignora-t-il encore, sache que la réponse est clairement positi…

- Il n'est pas comme ça, le défendit la sœur de Sora, un peu plus fort. Il a beaucoup de travail, tu sais…

- Moi aussi, mais je sais revoir l'ordre de mes priorités.

- Que suis-je supposé comprendre, Docteur Kurosaki ? lança Ishida, les dents serrées.

- Tu veux peut-être que je sois plus précis ?

- Je prends soin de Hime depuis deux ans alors je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un homme qui n'a même pas de femme et ignore visiblement ce que c'est que de tenir fortement à l'une d'entre elles.

L'insulté avança d'un pas pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser avec ses poings mais la seule femme présente intervint entre eux tout en conservant son calme.

- Ça suffit, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Rentrons à la maison, Uryuu, décida-t-elle en marchant vers lui pour l'emmener dans la direction opposée.

Le brun continua à fusiller le docteur du regard qui le lui rendit bien, avant d'accepter de suivre sa compagne.

- Je t'appelle demain après ton travail, Ichigo ! ajouta Orihime par-dessus son épaule.

Sur quoi, elle s'éloigna avec son petit ami. Le frère des jumelles tremblait de colère, la mâchoire crispée. Comment passer d'un état détendu à une fureur extrême ? Faire appel à un emmerdeur de première imbattable. Ce Ishida se permettait de le juger alors que c'était en partie de sa faute si la femme qu'il aimait et à laquelle il tenait ne vivait pas avec lui dans leur maison !

Il donna un coup de poing dans le réverbère à côté de lui, l'autre serré à l'extrême dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu supporter cette putain de situation deux mois mais une chose était sûre : la tension entre lui et Ishida était loin de toucher à sa fin.

{ … }

- Pourquoi m'ignores-tu, Hime ?

- Je ne t'ignore pas.

- Tu refuses de répondre à ma question depuis tout à l'heure.

- Parce que la réponse est évidente, Uryuu. Je me promenais dans le parc avec un ami.

C'était le soir même, peu avant le dîner. Tous deux assis sur le canapé dans leur salon, ils faisaient face à la télévision sans vraiment la regarder.

- Le Docteur Kurosaki est ton ami ? réitéra-t-il avec raideur. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis longtemps mais c'est officiel maintenant, répondit-elle en zappant négligemment, les jambes croisées.

- Hime, il te voit comme plus qu'une amie.

- Oh, tu lis dans les pensées d'Ichigo maintenant ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, esquiva-t-il la remarque.

- Peut-être parce que c'est ridule, Uryuu.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom et tu l'as tutoyé dans le parc…, remarqua l'homme à lunettes, les yeux plissés. Et tu as dit que tu lui téléphonerais demain.

- Juste pour lui donner de mes nouvelles et prendre des siennes, son numéro me sert également en cas d'urgence puisqu'il est mon médecin. A part ça, je l'appelle par son prénom comme je le fais avec nos amis en Angleterre, répliqua la beauté auburn qui finit par éteindre l'écran avant de poser la télécommande.

- Ici, ça a une tout autre signification et tu le sais, commença-t-il à perdre son calme. Enfin mais ouvre les yeux, tu as déjà son numéro de portable en cas d'urgence. T'as pas sérieusement cru qu'il t'a donné son numéro personnel aussi en cas d'urgence ?

- Quelle importance ça peut avoir ?

- Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se rapprocher de toi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Elle soupira.

- Il pourrait ne pas avoir son portable sur lui ou être à court de batterie un jour, on ne sait jamais… Son numéro personnel m'aurait de toute façon servi.

- Tu lui cherches des excuses, Hime.

- Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que toi tu en cherches pour me retourner contre lui, releva-t-elle, une boule à la poitrine.

- N'exagère pas, la coupa celui qui l'aimait. Je veux simplement que tu réalises…

- Que je réalise quoi ? Il est aussi mon médecin, Uryuu. Et un médecin se liant d'amitié à un patient n'est pas considéré comme un crime.

- Amitié ? s'étouffa presque l'intéressé. C'est malsain et…

- Seulement s'il y a des gestes, des paroles déplacées ou autre ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Ichigo, lança la demoiselle, sa patience s'amenuisant.

- Je l'ai vu te serrer dans ses bras, grogna le jeune homme en repensant à cette vision horrible.

- Je le remerciais, j'ai fait le premier pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas le remercier par téléphone cette fois ? dit-il sans joie. Je maintiens que tu devrais prendre tes distances avec lui, je vois bien que plus tu passes de temps avec cet homme plus tu t'interroges sur ton passé qui semble te ronger de l'intérieur. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça dans ton état actuel.

- Je vais utiliser cette ligne pour la première fois demain parce que je considère aussi que nous sommes amis et que je peux l'appeler en dehors de ses heures de travail, répéta-t-elle, les yeux clos.

- Tu recommences avec ça, soupira son copain. L'amitié est un concept…

La princesse bondit de sa place, les bras croisés, une expression très mécontente sur le visage. Expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Très bien, tu sembles avoir beaucoup à dire alors je t'écoute !

Il se leva à son tour.

- Tu es trop proche de lui, même toi tu dois voir que votre relation n'a strictement rien à voir avec celle que tu avais avec le Docteur Bennett ! lui jeta-t-il au visage.

- Je viens de te dire qu'Ichigo est mon ami !

- Tu le vois peut-être ainsi mais lui ne partage pas cette vision, Hime ! s'exaspéra Ishida en s'avançant d'un pas comme pour faire en sorte que ses paroles aient plus d'impact sur elle. Tu le fais espérer en te comportant ainsi, ce qui sous-entend qu'il n'en démordra pas. Tu dois lui dire qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous et que tu es déjà prise, que tu es avec moi !

- Je refuse ! s'obstina-t-elle, la tête dans les mains.

Sa réponse choqua son compagnon.

- Tu… refuses ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses tout un plat pour la simple raison que je me sente bien avec le seul et unique ami que j'ai dans cette ville ! s'écria la femme blessée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…, débuta-t-il moins fort, tendant la main pour lui attraper le bras.

- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu fais, Uryuu ! haussa-t-elle le ton et s'éloignant de sa portée. J'en ai assez de cette tension entre Ichigo et toi, assez de tout ça ! craqua-t-elle, des larmes sur les joues.

- Hime, calme-toi, s'inquiéta-t-il en entendant son souffle saccadé. Tu dois éviter les émotions trop violentes…

- Ça fait deux mois que ça dure, deux mois que vous vous défiez dès que vous vous retrouvez face à face ! l'ignora Orihime, dos au mur, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu. Est-ce que l'un de vous s'est demandé quel impact ça pouvait avoir sur moi ? Ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Non, vous êtes trop occupés à faire en sorte d'écraser l'autre et tout ça pour quoi ?

Ishida était vraiment blessé de la voir ainsi, ce n'était pas du tout l'effet qu'il avait recherché.

- Je suis…

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, le coupa-t-elle en quittant la pièce à grandes enjambées. Je vais me coucher, ton dîner est dans le four.

Il l'entendit distinctement monter les marches quatre à quatre et claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Uryuu s'effondra de nouveau sur le canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux écartés, le visage dans les mains. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Orihime, pas même quand elle avait refusé sa seconde demande en mariage. Il avait fallu que cette divergence d'opinions ait lieu dans _ce_ pays, dans _cette_ ville, à cause de _ce_ médecin.

Il serra les poings sur son front. Hime avait raison, cette situation grotesque n'avait que trop duré. Il était temps qu'il s'occupe de ce Kurosaki.

{ … }

Au même moment, dans sa maison, Ichigo éternua tout en n'ayant évidemment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait entre le couple.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Tatsuki, je t'assure que Hime va bien.

- _Quoi ?_ cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu viens de me dire qu'elle est malade ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas annoncé le jour où tu m'as appris son retour !?_ explosa-t-elle.

Elle se trouvait toujours en Chine et fidèle à sa promesse, il lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Orihime.

- Je voulais d'abord connaître l'avis de mon père, on peut l'opérer, se défendit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, comprenant sa colère. Dans peu de temps elle sera en bonne santé, j'en suis sûr.

- _Ça n'excuse pas tout, tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me cache des choses, Ichigo !_

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs ! s'énerva le concerné à présent. T'annoncer qu'Orihime était de retour et peut-être mourante ? Je ne pouvais pas avant d'être certain qu'elle avait au moins une chance de vivre, ce qui est le cas désormais !

La championne ne dit rien quelques instants.

- _La transplantation n'est pas possible ?_

- La liste des patients en attente de greffes est trop longue, son coeur ne tiendrait pas si longtemps, l'éclaira le médecin. Orihime fait partie des rares patients dont l'opération reste également une option.

- _Quelles sont ses chances ?_ se risqua-t-elle à demander d'une petite voix.

- Cinquante pourcent, lui répondit-il plus calmement. Mais même si il n'y en aurait qu'une sur un million, j'aurais tenté l'expérience. Je ne lui permettrai pas de mourir, je ne le conçois pas.

Son amie d'enfance sourit sans qu'il le sache.

- Je sais qu'elle te manque et que je t'en demande beaucoup, Tatsuki, seulement je préfèrerais que tu la vois quelque temps après l'opération. Hime ne doit pas être éprouvée avant et juste après, je souhaite donc éviter qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec des visages familiers. On ne sait pas comment elle réagirait.

- _C'est dur parce que j'ai vraiment envie de la serrer dans mes bras,_ répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, signe qu'elle était encore émue d'apprendre tout ça. _Mais je comprends, je vais rester encore un peu en retrait._

Le roux soupira de soulagement.

- _Ichigo._

Celui-ci n'articula pas un mot, attendant la suite.

- _Merci, _souffla-t-elle.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, laissant ce simple mot raisonner en lui.

- A bientôt, Tatsuki.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, puis il s'installa sur une chaise afin d'examiner encore une fois le dossier médical de sa princesse. Il fallait qu'il l'étudie, prenne connaissance de tous les risques, de la marche à suivre, des conditions à observer minutieusement… Du moins c'était son programme avant que des coups ne retentissent. Ichigo se leva lourdement de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Parfois, il aimerait vraiment se faire oublier.

- Yo, Ichigo !

- Eh ben ça, tu n'as plus ta sale tronche de déterré ! Se serait-il passé quelque chose ?

- Renji ? Rukia ? s'exclama-t-il, bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Je croyais que vous ne reveniez pas avant le mois prochain ?

Ils entrèrent sans y avoir été invités.

- C'était ce mois-ci, crétin ! lâcha Renji en fonçant vers le réfrigérateur pour le dévaliser tandis que Rukia prenait place sur le canapé.

Ichigo ferma sa porte, une veine sur la tempe : peu importe le temps pendant lequel ils ne venaient pas lui rendre visite, les habitudes restaient immuables. Tous deux revenaient d'un séjour de six mois en Australie -offert par un certain nii sama- mais vivaient à Tokyo.

- On est arrivés il y a trois heures et on a décidé de venir te saluer, livra la petite Kuchiki qui se leva finalement chercher à manger dans les placards.

- Trop aimable à vous. Vous êtes sûrs ne pas être plutôt venus faire la fête à mon frigo et mes placards ? siffla le maître des lieux. Je n'ai pas fait les courses pour vous nourrir alors barrez-vous de ma cuisine !

- T'as idée d'à quel point la bouffe dans les avions est dégueulasse ? questionna le tatoué en ingurgitant du riz au curry.

- Oi, Renji ! C'était mon repas pour demain au boulot, c'est ma petite sœur qui me l'a cuisiné, putain !

- Bof elle t'en refera, elle adore cuisiner pour toi.

- Depuis que Yuzu et Karin sont à la fac, je ne les vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant ! Vous ne m'avez vraiment pas manqué, bordel !

- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai passé mes journées à penser à toi ? marmonna-t-il en vidant la gamelle déjà à moitié vide.

- Je t'emmerde ! rétorqua Ichigo. Et puis vous étiez en première classe alors dis plutôt que tu es dégoûté qu'ils ne t'aient pas servi toute la bouffe chargée à bord de l'avion !

Son ami fit une pause, la bouche pleine.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que Byakuya est plein aux as et que ton estomac est plus imposant que la Grande Muraille de Chine !

- Hey ! Attention à ce que tu débites la carotte !

- Si t'es pas content, dégage de chez moi sans faire de provisions !

- Sale... !

- Fermez-la ! les stoppa la brunette en revenant dans le salon en tenant un grand verre de soda. Même si ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas entendu gueuler comme ça, Ichigo.

- La ramène pas toi aussi, Rukia, souffla-t-il.

- Il n'empêche que ça fait quand même plaisir de te voir beaucoup moins déprimé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant notre arrivée ? désira-t-elle savoir en croquant dans un biscuit et longeant la table.

Ichigo voulut mettre le dossier hors de vue mais c'était trop tard.

- Hime Ishida ? C'est bien ce que j'ai lu ?

Renji lui-même cessa de mâcher, des grains de riz autour de la bouche.

- Hime ? Orihime ? répéta la sœur de Byakuya, le souffle presque coupé, ses yeux indigo alternant du dossier dans la main de son ami à son visage. Ichigo…

Ce dernier expira fortement. Il ne pouvait pas les garder dans l'ignorance bien longtemps surtout Rukia qui ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

- Oui, c'est elle. Orihime est revenue il y a deux mois.

- Voilà qui explique que tu aies meilleure mine.

- Ouais, approuva-t-il en tirant une autre chaise pour s'asseoir. Sauf que ce n'est qu'une façade, Hime est malade et n'est plus celle qui est dans vos souvenirs.

Ses deux amis vinrent prendre place autour de la table également pour écouter tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Leurs visages passèrent par le choc, l'étonnement, la tristesse et la révolte durant le récit détaillé. Pourquoi leur si douce amie devait-elle subir tout ça ? Pourquoi Ichigo devait-il supporter tout ça en plus de la voir avec un autre homme ?

- Seuls Chad, ton père et Arisawa sont au courant, tu as dit ? demanda le cheveux rouges, moins enclin à le titiller.

- Hm, soupira une nouvelle fois le roux qui se frottait la nuque. Comme je l'ai dit à Tatsuki, restez loin d'Orihime pour le moment, s'il vous plaît, même papa ne l'a pas encore vue.

Tout d'un coup, il paraissait las, vidé, usé.

- Tu as des cernes en regardant de plus près… Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

- Je ne dors plus vraiment depuis trois ans, Rukia.

- Peut-être fais-tu trop d'heures supplémentaires aussi…

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux dire, bosser plus a été une façon pour moi d'oublier cette situation, se remémora le fils Kurosaki, les yeux dans le vague. Sauf que ça a marché pendant un temps seulement puisque je me suis rendu à l'évidence : je ne retrouverais pas le sommeil véritable tant que Hime ne sera pas de retour dans cette maison. A présent qu'elle est vraiment en ville, c'est d'autant plus vrai. Il faut juste ajouter que je veux qu'elle guérisse de sa maladie et que… tout ce qui la constituait revienne à sa place, bon sang.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne se doute pas que… ? commença-t-elle.

- Exactement, elle ignore tout de notre vie commune et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle vit avec son idiot de petit ami.

Irrité rien qu'à la pensée, il se leva pour regarder dehors sous le rideau.

- Seulement ça ne va pas durer parce que je ne vais pas renoncer à Orihime, jamais, termina Ichigo d'un ton déterminé.

Renji et Rukia échangèrent un regard éloquent : d'après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre concernant ce Ishida et connaissant Ichigo, aucun des deux n'était prêt à rendre les armes. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon car Ichigo avait une patience vraiment très limitée, alors avec la santé d'Orihime pesant déjà lourdement sur ses épaules, qui sait où le mèneraient les tensions entre lui et son « rival ».

Au fond, Rukia et Renji étaient contents d'être revenus pile maintenant parce que quelque chose leur disait que leur ami aurait sans doute besoin d'être maintenu sous contrôle tôt ou tard. C'est-à-dire quand sa tolérance éclaterait en atteignant le point zéro.

{ … }

Le lendemain, Ichigo passa une matinée de travail assez chargée. Il avait dû faire face à quelques urgences, si bien que ça avait décalé l'heure de son déjeuner. Habitué par les contraintes de son métier, il se contenta de prévenir sa secrétaire, Yuuka san, par téléphone avant de se lever dans l'idée de descendre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Hélas pour lui, le déjeuner n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite puisque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher la poignée. Il se retrouva devant la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir sur terre. Ses muscles se tendirent.

- Ishida.

- Bonjour, Docteur Kurosaki, dit-il avec des yeux perçants.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hime ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elle va bien.

- Dans ce cas, si tu veux une consultation, c'est à ma secrétaire qu'il faut t'adresser, lui envoya sèchement le fils d'Isshin, prêt à le contourner.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça et vous le savez.

- T'as pas l'air de piger que je me fiche de la raison qui t'amène maintenant que tu m'as assuré qu'Hime va bien. Pour ton bien-être dont je ne me soucie pas, ça a intérêt d'être le cas.

Il se vit barrer la route. Sa patience se fissura.

- Écarte-toi, Ishida.

- Je suis en partie là pour Hime, répliqua celui-ci, le visage dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se calma plus ou moins le médecin.

Uryuu s'avança d'un pas pour bien lui faire face.

- Je veux que vous restiez loin d'elle.

Le roux arqua un sourcil orange.

- Tu peux me la refaire ?

- Je suis sérieux, ne l'approchez plus ! répéta son « rival », agacé par sa non-réaction.

- Et tu crois que je vais sagement me conformer à ce que tu m'ordonnes ?

- Votre relation fait plus de mal à Hime qu'autre chose, tenta-t-il de lui faire saisir.

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui as du _mal_ à la voir sourire avec un autre que toi ? le provoqua l'impulsif, sa tension augmentant. Ne serait-ce pas ça le fond de _ton_ problème, Ishida ?

- N'essayez pas de retourner la situation, riposta ce dernier, le poing tremblant.

- Pourquoi, j'ai touché un point sensible ?

- Vous _êtes_ le causeur de problèmes ! Elle est avec moi et non avec vous, il faut vous y faire. Tout se mélange dans sa tête et vous la blessez sans vous en rendre compte ! Seriez-vous une espèce de médecin aveugle nom de Dieu ?!

- Je ne blesserais jamais Hime ! cria à présent Ichigo, les nerfs à vif. Je tiens trop à elle pour ça ! Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, tu as forcément une part de responsabilité toi aussi ! La seule chose qui nous relie toi et moi, c'est Hime !

- J'admets avoir une part de responsabilité mais certainement pas autant que la vôtre. Et je suis justement là pour briser ce « lien » vous unissant à elle, il n'est source que de discordes.

Ichigo donna un coup de poing dans le chambranle.

- Ça fait des semaines que je me retiens de t'en envoyer une ou deux donc ne me sers pas l'occasion sur un plateau d'argent, Ishida. Encore moins sur mon lieu de travail alors tire-toi maintenant, laissa-t-il échapper à travers ses dents serrées.

Les franges orange tombant sur ses orbes marron plus foncés -à cause de la colère se diffusant dans ses veines telle une traînée de feu- ne le rendaient que plus intimidant. En tout cas, il intimiderait une tout autre personne mais pas celle devant lui à l'évidence…

- Justement venons-en au fait, Docteur Kurosaki, poursuivit Uryuu qui ignora la menace. Oseriez-vous jurer que ce qui vous lie à elle est simplement la préoccupation d'un médecin vis-à-vis de son patient ?

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Vous esquivez, je m'en doutais.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, putain ! vociféra le questionné.

- Votre place est supposée être celle d'un médecin entretenant des rapports professionnels avec son patient.

- Et la tienne est supposée être hors de mon champ de vision ! T'as pas un puzzle à assembler ou quelque chose ? T'enregistres vraiment pas alors je vais te le répéter : je n'abandonnerai pas Hime à moins qu'elle me le demande !

- Dans ce cas...

- Je te vois venir ! C'est même pas la peine de l'envoyer me dire ça ou tu vas le regretter, le menaça à nouveau l'homme en blouse blanche, sa tolérance chutant.

- Vous n'envisagez même pas qu'elle pourrait venir de son plein gré, souffla le plus maigre des deux.

- Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Je sais voir quand elle me ment de toute façon alors tu perds ton temps.

- Ne parlez pas comme si vous la connaissiez sinon vous verriez la douleur que vous lui causez.

Les muscles d'Ichigo se tendirent deux fois plus, surtout ceux de son cou et de ses bras.

- Arrête de me chercher, Ishida, sinon même le service de rééducation ne pourra pas te remettre dans le bon ordre, pesta-t-il.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, lui tint tête celui-ci, imperturbable. Je connais Hime mieux que vous.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? riposta-t-il, tiraillé par la faim, la colère et la fatigue. Tu sembles vraiment y croire alors laisse-moi te demander deux trois choses dans ce cas. Toi qui me les as brisés et me les brises encore en me sortant connaître parfaitement Hime, tu crois vraiment qu'elle resterait en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'elle ne supporte pas ? Qu'elle l'appellerait pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le considèrerait comme un ami ?

Pour une fois à court d'arguments, l'autre ne dit rien.

- Je me doutais que tu n'aurais rien à répondre à ça, fulmina toujours le fils Kurosaki. Enfonce-toi bien dans la tête que je ne la laisserai pas tomber et que tu ne peux rien y faire.

- Dans tout ce que je viens d'entendre vous admettez que j'ai raison, vous la voyez comme plus qu'une simple patiente, conclut Ishida en poussant ses lunettes sur son nez avec raideur. Heureusement que tous les médecins ne sont pas comme vous, vous êtes une tâche dans cette noble profession.

Un bruit étouffé retentit dans le bureau ainsi qu'un petit cri de douleur.

- Vous êtes vraiment égoïste, vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent et c'est bien la première fois que perds autant mon sang-froid. Je n'ai toutefois pas l'intention de m'excuser mais appuyer mes propos, Docteur Kurosaki. Le moment de dire au revoir à Hime pourrait arriver plus tôt que ne le pensez.

Le visage tourné sur le côté, Ichigo leva le dos de sa main à son nez et y vit du sang. En déplaçant ses iris sur Ishida, il le vit respirer rapidement, une veine sur la tempe, le poing toujours levé.

- N'oubliez pas que vous ne la suivez que par pur hasard, ce n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances qui nous ont amenés à vous consulter au lieu du Docteur Isshin Kurosaki. La santé fragile de Hime me tient à cœur contrairement à vous, il me suffit de trouver un autre médecin aussi réputé que votre père, enchaîna Uryuu, une colère froide dans la voix. Ne dit-on pas que deux avis valent mieux qu'un ? De toute façon dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je la ramènerai avec moi dès que son état lui permettra de voyager sans danger. En Angleterre où se trouve sa _seule_ et _unique_ maison, ajouta-t-il en articulant parfaitement chaque syllabe.

Le frère des jumelles se redressa complètement pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur, son nez fuyant toujours, l'expression implacable. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, crépitant entre leurs deux regards qui refusaient de flancher devant l'autre. Une chance que le couloir soit désert mais il était évident que leurs voix furent portées plus loin.

- N'essaie pas de me menacer, _Uryuu, _le prévint-il, la voix extrêmement grave et glacée au point de dresser les cheveux sur la nuque du brun. Ose seulement éloigner une nouvelle fois Hime de moi et tu peux être certain que quand je la retrouverai -parce que tu peux être sûr que je la retrouverai où qu'elle soit- je la ramènerai avec moi et ce que je ferai de toi ne peut même pas être nommé, acheva-t-il avec des yeux bruns si incandescents qu'ils réduiraient Ishida en cendres s'ils pouvaient lancer des flammes.

Sur ces paroles, le docteur au fort caractère retira sans ménagement son bras maigre de son chemin et se rendit aux ascenseurs pour enfin aller manger. Une fois dans la cage, il appuya sur le bouton et lança…

- N'oublie pas de fermer la porte de mon bureau avant de partir.

L'ascenseur se referma sur son dos.

Uryuu avait atteint le sommet de sa colère. Il n'espérait pas de miracle en venant ici, mais il était plus qu'évident que la guerre était bel et bien déclarée entre lui et ce _Ichigo._

{ ... }

Il était aux alentours de 23h00 quand Ichigo rentra chez lui, exténué. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Uryuu l'après-midi même l'agaçait toujours mais pas au point de l'empêcher de dormir. Il retira veste et chaussures et consulta les messages sur son répondeur. Il fut surpris de ne pas en entendre un seul laissé par Orihime alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait aujourd'hui. Il était trop tard pour lui téléphoner mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, après tout il avait rendez-vous avec elle le lendemain.

Le roux se lava les mains, avala rapidement son dîner préparé à l'avance puis se chargea de la petite vaisselle. Cela terminé, il monta dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il mit ses vêtements sales dans la machine à laver et entra dans la douche. L'eau tiède coulant sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et détendit ses muscles endoloris, sans oublier son nez.

Tss… dire qu'il avait toujours cru être le premier qui laisserait sa marque sur son visage fier. Ichigo ne savait pas si il devait se féliciter ou s'en vouloir d'avoir résisté à l'envie de lui faire avaler ses lunettes, mais se battre dans un hôpital restait une mauvaise idée pour lui. Il avait une réputation et une image à entretenir, rien que par respect pour tous ses patients et les autres membres du personnel qui le respectaient. Cela laissait donc sous-entendre que les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si l'autre arrogant était venu lui chercher des noises dans un autre endroit.

Le liquide transparent coula depuis le sommet de sa tête jusqu'à son torse ciselé, son ventre aux abdominaux dessinés et enfin sur ses longues jambes. Il resta sous le pommeau une dizaine de minutes quand il décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Il ferma alors le robinet, se sécha, enfila son pyjama se composant d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt, et plongea dans son lit confortable, toujours du côté où Orihime dormait avant. Il y avait des soirs comme celui-là où il n'avait le temps de rien faire à part manger, se laver et aller se coucher mais ainsi était sa vie. Après un dernier regard sur la photo de sa princesse, le jeune homme éteignit la lumière et se laissa emporter par la fatigue, heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa Hime le lendemain.

{ … }

Son portable vibra avec force sur sa table de chevet. Ichigo se réveilla très vite, cette ligne étant utilisée pour le joindre uniquement en cas d'urgence. Il se redressa en position assise et décrocha tout en allumant sa lampe.

- Docteur Kurosaki, j'écoute ?

- _I-Ichigo._

Cette voix, non… Vu l'heure qu'affichait son réveil (02h54), il était évident qu'elle n'appelait pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Orihime ! s'écria-t-il machinalement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Le silence lui répondit, sa panique augmenta. Toute trace de sommeil disparue, le fils Kurosaki se découvrit d'un geste vif -envoyant presque ses couvertures au sol- et s'activa dans sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements au hasard. Sa voix était faible, elle n'allait pas bien, il le sentait.

- Hime, réponds-moi s'il te plaît !

- …

- Dis quelque chose, Hime ! la pressa-t-il deux fois plus fort en passant ses bras dans une chemise après avoir enfilé un pantalon.

Cette dernière fit un bruit semblable à celui que l'on fait quand on se réveille brusquement.

- _Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien. J-J'ai mal…_

Elle toussa mais d'une toux étouffée comme dans un oreiller.

- _Je n'arrive pas à b-bouger… Viens, s'il te plaît…_

Le médecin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers.

_C'est son coeur mais il n'y a pas que ça !_ songea-t-il, une boule à l'estomac.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux plus forte que la précédente le ramena sur terre.

- Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, ne fais pas de geste inutile, j'arrive.

- _Je suis… à la maison,_ lui répondit difficilement Orihime. _P-Pardon de te déranger à une heure pareille…_

- Ne sors pas de conneries, bon sang ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas seule, la supplia-t-il presque en saisissant sa trousse comportant le nécessaire en cas d'urgence.

Il chopa ses clefs et quitta sa maison en claquant fortement derrière lui. La neige continuait de tomber mais elle ne tenait pas au sol. Il désactiva l'alarme de sa voiture dans l'allée.

- _Uryuu est là, mais… mais…_

- Mais quoi, Orihime ?

- …

- Reste avec moi ! la maintint-il éveillée en ouvrant sa portière.

- _Ichigo… j'ai besoin de toi…_

Elle avait beau être à moitié consciente, sa phrase lacéra Ichigo. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit ça, elle se trouvait à la gare et l'avait appelé parce qu'elle était terrifiée par une bande de garçons lui refusant le passage. Il avait déboulé pour la tirer de cette mauvaise situation mais là, y parviendrait-il ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, lui ordonna-t-il, assis sur son siège et attachant sa ceinture.

Outre le fait qu'il désirait vraiment connaître la raison de son état, il était primordial de la maintenir éveillée coûte que coûte.

- _Je crois… Je crois que c'est notre autre dispute de hier soir avec Uryuu qui a… qui a eu cet effet sur moi…_

Le sang du jeune homme sembla se transformer en lave. Il mit aveuglément le contact.

- _Oh mon Dieu, je crache du sang !_

- Ne panique pas, je suis en chemin !

Sur quoi, il écrasa la pédale et enclencha la marche arrière dans un crissement de pneus qui se répéta lorsqu'il roula vers leur maison située à quelques minutes d'ici.

- Je t'en prie, je sais que ce n'est pas simple mais calme-toi et essaie de te détendre, ajouta-t-il, la gorge nouée. Ta tension ne doit pas atteindre un niveau alarmant.

- _M-Mais…, _commença-t-elle à pleurer.

- Continue à me parler, j'ai mis le haut-parleur, l'avertit-il en tournant à gauche, soulagé que les rues soient dégagées à cette heure-ci mais maudissant qu'elles soient glissantes, ce qui réduisait sa vitesse. Parle, dis-moi ce que tu veux mais parle.

- _Je veux que tu sois là,_ sanglota-t-elle. _J-J'ai peur, je ne veux pas m-mourir mais j'ai si mal..._

Le cœur du roux se serra si fort que lui aussi ressentit une douleur à cet endroit. Il s'engagea sur un rond-point puis sur une route étroite en maintenant l'allure qu'il pouvait sur cette chaussée verglacée, les mains crispées sur le volant.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, lui promit-il.

Il l'entendit renifler et marmonner quelque chose, comme soulagée par ses paroles. Le fils d'Isshin s'arrêta brièvement pour appeler les ambulances au cas où avant de repartir, le sang plus bouillonnant que jamais. D'après les propos d'Orihime, Ishida était là mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle avait appelé au secours. Et pourtant cet enfoiré osait se pointer sur son lieu de travail pour lui sortir qu'il se souciait de Hime plus que lui ?!

Mettant ça de côté, il la poussa à parler encore et encore, l'incita à appeler son copain si elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide sauf qu'elle refusa obstinément, également lorsqu'il proposa de téléphoner chez eux pour réveiller cet idiot qui poursuivait tranquillement sa nuit de sommeil pendant qu'elle souffrait atrocement ! Seulement, il n'insista pas car contrarier Orihime était la dernière des choses à faire : son coeur menaçait encore plus de cesser de battre lorsqu'elle était soumise aux émotions fortes.

- _Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, Ichigo._

Ichigo avait comparé sa fureur à une traînée de flammes traversant son corps tendu lors de la visite d'Ishida hier après-midi. Là, il dirait plutôt que c'était une sorte de poison à effet rapide qui courait dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois à destination mais une chose était sûre et certaine : si il arrivait malheur à sa princesse, Uryuu allait très amèrement le regretter.

- Je serai là dans trois minutes. Continue à t'accrocher, Hime.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Le chapitre 3 voit le jour ! Il s'est envolé peu de temps après l'avoir posté, l'année commence bien pour moi mdr Bref, je l'aime bien celui-là parce que je suis une fan des tensions et situations complexes XD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine et bonne année à tous ~**

**Marjorie-chan (ou Jojo-chan) **: ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir un com de toi, je ne m'y attendais tellement pas O.O Je ne savais pas non plus que tu continuais à me suivre sur sky, c'est super ! Pour te répondre, je me demande aussi parfois où je vais pêcher mes idées et jusqu'où mon imagination va me porter mdr Je constate que tu as toujours autant horreur du Ichiruki ! Une de mes fics sur mon blog a dû te faire réagir alors… xD Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ta trace ici !

**Die Kleine Katze** : bien que le français ne soit pas ta langue maternelle, tu sembles te débrouiller à l'écrit en tout cas. Oui, l'histoire est assez triste notamment dans le chapitre 1 par rapport à Ichigo, mais il ne se laisse plus abattre désormais.


	4. Conscience vs volonté du coeur

**Chapitre 4 **: Conscience vs volonté du coeur

OOOOOOOOO

Uryuu dormait sur le canapé pour la deuxième nuit consécutive quand il entendit un long crissement de pneus. Rapidement réveillé, il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa ses lunettes posées sur la table basse et se rendit devant la fenêtre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une imposante voiture noire familière, plein phares, était garée n'importe comment devant sa maison. En plissant les yeux, car éblouit par les feux toujours allumés, il vit le propriétaire en descendre très vite sans se soucier de claquer la portière, courir à une vitesse hallucinante puis tambouriner à sa porte. Avant que ce malade ne réveille sa princesse endormie à l'étage, Ishida se dépêcha de déverrouiller, prêt à remette l'individu à sa place.

- Vous n'êtes pas bien de débarquer chez les gens à une heure si… ?

- Ferme ta gueule, Ishida !

- Kurosaki ? s'exclama-t-il avec étonnement avant que la colère ne se fasse ressentir. Ne savez-vous décidément pas vous exprimer autrement que par des jurons ?

- Bouge de là ! siffla le concerné, essoufflé, le coeur cognant trop vite contre ses côtes. Je ne suis pas venu écouter l'un de tes discours.

- Pardon ? répliqua Uryuu qui lui barrait toujours la route. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur ma propriété et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites l… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase puisqu'il se fit violemment pousser pour dégager le chemin.

- Que faites-vous ? Sortez de chez moi, docteur ! lui ordonna-t-il, le doigt pointé vers la porte.

- Où est Orihime ?! exigea de savoir le fils d'Isshin, les nerfs à vif.

Le questionné fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour la voir ?

- Ishida…

- Êtes-vous fou ? l'ignora-t-il. Ne la voyez-vous pas suffisamment la journée _en dehors_ de vos consultations ? Je vous ai dit de rester loin d'elle, dois-je vous le mettre par écrit pour que vous compreniez mieux ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

Sa patience déjà mince explosant en éclats, Ichigo l'attrapa fortement par le col et le plaqua au mur si fort qu'Uryuu crut entendre ses propres os craquer.

- JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR TES CONNERIES ! DIS-MOI DANS QUELLE PIÈCE SE TROUVE HIME OU JE JURE DE TE BROYER LES OS JUSQU'AU DERNIER, TU ENTENDS !?

Le menacé sentit une goutte de sueur tracer son chemin depuis sa tempe jusqu'à son menton. Le regard du médecin lui faisant face était animé par la fureur pure et… la peur. Ce sentiment le gagna également. Se passait-il quelque chose de grave avec Hime ?

- Ishida ! le réveilla-t-il en saisissant sa gorge à présent.

- E-Elle se trouve dans… dans notre chambre, articula-t-il tant bien que mal à cause de sa prise serrée autour de son cou.

Le roux le libéra dans la seconde et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'est pendant sa progression qu'il entendit la suite.

- Deuxième porte à gauche.

Parvenu en haut, le fils Kurosaki ouvrit la porte si fort que l'un des gonds ne tint pas le choc. Se fichant éperdument de cela, il scanna rapidement la pièce sombre et repéra la source de sa peur allongée sur le lit.

- HIME !

Il alluma la lumière et se précipita sur elle pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales avec son stéthoscope pour commencer. Un portable reposant mollement dans sa main, la belle était couchée sur le côté, la tête sur un oreiller couvert d'un peu de sang -celui qu'elle avait craché en toussant. Elle n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie lors de son entrée fracassante. Le frère des jumelles la plaça rapidement sur le dos afin de contrôler sa respiration et sa fréquence cardiaque. Les deux étaient très faibles mais au moins, elle vivait.

- Orihime, réveille-toi ! la secoua-t-il légèrement. Merde, je ne peux pas te déplacer, c'est trop risqué, constata-t-il en soulevant ses paupières pour voir l'état de ses pupilles.

Tout en ouvrant sa trousse médicale, il entendit des pas derrière lui et vit Uryuu qui avait une expression très choquée par la situation.

- Hime…, murmura-t-il. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?!

- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?! lui gueula dessus l'autre jeune homme en déchirant le haut du pyjama de la princesse pour avoir accès à sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge jaune pâle.

Il y déposa des sortes de patchs dont les fins câbles étaient branchés à un petit défibrillateur, Ishida le vit également sortir l'espèce de ballon relié à un masque servant à ventiler qu'il lui appliqua sur le visage.

- Rends-toi utile, Ishida et viens par ici !

Ce dernier bougea aussitôt.

- Remplace-moi et presse le ballon. Entre chaque intervalle, tu comptes jusqu'à trois et tu recommences, t'as compris ?

- Oui, assura-t-il, déjà en plein mouvement.

Le roux fouilla dans sa trousse, en sortit une seringue dont il déchira l'emballage avant de la planter dans le bouchon peu épais d'un flacon de liquide transparent.

- C'est quoi ? se renseigna le brun sans cesser de faire fonctionner ses mains.

- C'est pour la douleur, répliqua-t-il, les dents serrées en la piquant dans une veine. Elle souffre actuellement et ça va aussi la réveiller.

Des voix inconnues s'élevèrent soudain du rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est les ambulanciers, déclara Ichigo en retirant l'aiguille du bras de l'inconsciente qui remuait enfin. Par ici ! cria-t-il.

Trois hommes ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour aider.

- J'ai réussi à la stabiliser mais il faut l'emmener pour lui faire passer des examens plus approfondis.

- Êtes-vous son médecin ? demanda l'un des ambulanciers en préparant le lit médicalisé.

- Oui, je suis le Docteur Kurosaki. Sa pression systolique est à 85 mmHg et sa pression diastolique à 57 mmHg. Sa fréquence cardiaque était aux alentours de 50 battements par minute quand je suis arrivé et sa température est de 38,2. Elle m'a dit avoir des vertiges au téléphone…, commença-t-il à expliquer la situation. Son cœur présente une hypotrophie de stade 2 et elle est naturellement atteinte d'hypotension. Elle est allergique à l'acétylsalicylique alors ne lui donnez aucun médicament en comportant, je lui ai déjà injecté un analgésique…

Tout en l'écoutant, les trois hommes prenaient le relais et bientôt, la sœur de Sora était prête à rejoindre l'ambulance. Uryuu tenait la main d'Orihime avec une grande inquiétude.

- Hime, tu vas b... ? commença son copain.

- I-Ichigo…, laissa-t-elle échapper, ses yeux papillonnant.

Ishida se figea. Encore une fois, c'est ce Kurosaki qu'elle demandait. Il ne dit rien et regarda son « ennemi » se pencher vers elle pour lui répondre.

- Ne parle pas, Hime. Tu dois garder tes forces, remets le masque à oxygène.

- Je savais... que tu viendrais, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais sûre que tu arriverais à temps, Ichigo.

Le roux se baissa davantage et écarta les cheveux sur son front.

- Je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser mourir, tu t'en souviens ? lui sourit-il doucement.

Les larmes jusque-là en équilibre précaire sur les cils d'Orihime chutèrent.

- C'est vrai, hoqueta-t-elle. Je te remercie. O-Où est Uryuu ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain, très inquiète.

Ichigo serra les dents, irrité qu'elle gaspille son souffle pour ce connard.

- Je suis là, Hime, lui répondit son petit ami, pressant sa main.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et sourit.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, fit la déesse, soulagée.

_Mais c'est pas passé loin,_ songea une certaine personne au sang chaud.

- Vous avez... vous avez réussi à rester dans la même pièce sans vous battre, ça veut dire que vous vous supportez maintenant.

- N'exagérons rien, Hime. Disons juste que notre attention était uniquement focalisée sur toi, ce qui a évité un dérapage entre nous, marmonna son compagnon en remontant ses lunettes.

- C-C'est... suffisant p-pour moi, articula-t-elle en respirant péniblement sans perdre son sourire.

Ses perles grises se reposèrent sur…

- Tu m'as sauvée, Ichigo. Merci encore.

En guise de réponse, il lui remit doucement le masque et elle ferma ses beaux yeux humides.

- Nous devons vous emmener, mademoiselle, lui lança l'un des ambulanciers.

- Je viens avec vous, s'invita Ishida.

Il libéra sa main et les suivit. C'était sans compter Ichigo qui le chopa une nouvelle fois par le col pour lui faire face maintenant les hommes et la patiente hors de vue.

- Kurosaki, ce n'est pas le moment de… !

- De quoi, Ishida ?! s'écria-t-il, très en colère. Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais me précipiter ici pour sauver Hime puis la sachant entre de bonnes mains, j'allais tranquillement repartir en te souhaitant une bonne nuit ?!

- Bien sûr que non, mais elle a besoin de moi maintenant et...

- Faux ! Elle avait besoin de toi il y a près d'une demi-heure, elle avait besoin de toi à la seconde où son coeur menaçait de la lâcher ! vociféra le médecin, une veine dans le cou. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Hime s'est retrouvée dans cet état et pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle a appelé alors que tu te trouvais juste en bas en train de pioncer !?

- Eh bien, nous nous sommes encore disputés hier soir, murmura celui à lunettes, visiblement encore secoué par le fait d'avoir été très près de la perdre.

- Précisément ! Tu sais qu'elle est fragile, putain et qu'elle doit à tout prix éviter les émotions fortes ! lui hurla-t-il au visage, sa poigne se resserrant au fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait. Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à lui prendre la tête à plusieurs reprises, tu es con ou inconscient !? T'es vraiment un idiot pour un gars intelligent !

- Si vous aviez occupé la place d'un vrai médecin vis-à-vis de son patient, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- N'essaie pas de me faire porter le chapeau, enfoiré ! Elle est dans cet état parce que vos disputes répétées l'ont contrariée, elle aurait pu y passer pour une raison aussi minable ! Tu tiens vraiment à faire capoter l'opération ou quoi ?! Bordel !

Le visage d'Uryuu montra de la surprise.

- L'opération ? Elle est envisageable ?

Avec un grognement de rage, Ichigo le projeta au sol, le poing serré.

- Je n'étais pas au courant ! protesta Ishida en se frottant le coude.

- Peut-être parce que tu lui as sauté à la gorge avant de la laisser en placer une ! pesta le jeune médecin. Quand je pense que tu es venu me faire la morale en me sortant que tu tenais à elle !

- Je tiens vraiment à elle ! cria à son tour Uryuu en se remettant debout. Je vous interdis de remettre en doute mon attachement à Hime !

- La ferme, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ce qui compte, c'est son état de santé ! Là, je ne peux pas t'en coller une parce que ça n'arrangerait rien qu'elle te voit avec une gueule tuméfiée à son réveil, même si moi ça me soulagerait et pas qu'un peu.

Le fier serra les dents tandis qu'Ichigo s'approchait très près de lui, le regard extrêmement dur, la mâchoire serrée, des franges orange couvrant presque ses yeux ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant.

- Hime va s'en sortir pour cette fois alors même si ça me demande un gros effort, je vais tâcher d'oublier cette soirée. Mais je te préviens, Uryuu.

Ils se fixèrent, l'un défiant l'autre.

- Si jamais Hime venait à mourir et que j'apprenais que tu es directement ou indirectement lié à sa mort, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

- Vous n'oseriez pas, déclara le brun, une lueur dans les yeux.

Le frère de Yuzu et Karin s'avança si près qu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage.

- Tu as déjà commis l'erreur de me sous-estimer, Ishida, alors ne recommence pas en pensant que ce sont des paroles en l'air, murmura-t-il d'une voix claire et glaciale. Je suis très sérieux en affirmant que je m'en prendrai à quiconque la fera pleurer ou osera verser une goutte de son sang. Donc tu ferais mieux de me croire quand je dis que je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever, pas encore une fois.

Il fit une pause, une aura ne présageant rien de bon l'entourant.

- Tu es épargné grâce à Hime mais la prochaine fois, je jure que tu ne seras pas aussi chanceux.

Ishida déglutit à cause de l'espèce de flamme dans ses iris bruns mais ne répondit pas, préférant le défier du regard une dernière fois avant de rejoindre enfin les ambulanciers qui le pressaient d'en bas. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, s'attarda un moment sur l'oreiller tâché de sang, puis se détourna d'une démarche raide signe que la colère circulait toujours dans ses veines.

Dans sa voiture, prêt à suivre l'ambulance déjà au bout de la rue, il réalisa pleinement qu'il avait vraiment failli perdre pour toujours celle qu'il aimait. Et bon sang, ça faisait mal parce que cette fois…

_Elle aurait pu mourir dans mes bras, _songea-t-il, le front contre le volant.

L'envisager morte dans un autre pays était déjà difficile à concevoir, mais avoir presque assisté à sa fin en sentant sa chaleur contre lui, son souffle très faible, la vie s'échapper d'elle... Ichigo savait que si l'issue avait été fatale pour Orihime, il n'aurait pas sombré dans la dépression cette fois mais serait bel et bien mort avec elle sans espoir de retour possible.

C'est avec l'horrible sensation de porter une brique dans sa poitrine qu'il roula enfin dans le sillage de l'ambulance avec ses pensées noires.

{ … }

Cette aventure désastreuse avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Comme prévu, Orihime s'en était remise mais une fatigue extrême et l'engourdissement avaient envahi son corps peu après son réveil à l'hôpital. Elle était peut-être dans le brouillard mais avait perçu la tension presque suffocante entre les deux hommes tenant à elle, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force d'intervenir. En tout cas, ils n'en vinrent pas aux mains ce pour quoi elle leur en était très reconnaissante. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle au bout du troisième jour, seulement Ichigo insista -ordonna- qu'elle reste huit jours entiers. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui tenir tête et puis de toute manière, tenir tête à Ichigo était peine perdue, pas vrai ?

Assise le dos contre ses deux oreillers, en pyjama, la princesse soupira devant son petit-déjeuner qu'elle venait de terminer.

Son appétit était revenu mais sa contrariété, quoique moins intense, demeurait toujours. Uryuu était parti à la pharmacie acheter ses médicaments. Ils ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis son malaise et il ne lui avait pas reproché d'avoir fait appel à Ichigo plutôt qu'à lui-même alors qu'il dormait juste en bas, sur le canapé. Orihime repensa à la raison qui avait justement fait qu'il avait passé la nuit hors de leur chambre deux fois de suite : Ichigo. Uryuu partageait de nouveau le lit avec elle mais même…

Elle était passée vraiment près de la mort pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Japon. N'importe quelle personne sensée appellerait à l'aide en sentant le malaise la paralyser et son coeur extrêmement fragile pomper peut-être pour la dernière fois à chaque battement. C'est vrai, Orihime aurait pu hurler pour réveiller Uryuu qui avait le sommeil léger en plus et qui aurait lui-même appelé les ambulances, seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça, elle avait préféré ramper vers son téléphone pour appeler son médecin habitant à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ? Pourquoi avoir téléphoné à cet homme qui, sur le moment, lui paraissait le seul pouvant la sauver ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, fixa la fenêtre aux rideaux agités par la faible brise matinale, son petit poing serré près de son plateau. Elle ne le voyait pas ou refusait de le voir mais son petit ami avait raison, l'avait senti, vu et compris bien avant elle : il se passait bel et bien un truc entre Ichigo et elle.

La belle garda ses prunelles fixes, son cerveau rejouant déjà tous les moments passés avec lui. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait qu'elle avait ressenti un lien avec le séduisant roux dès leur première rencontre, mais perturbée par le contact houleux avec Uryuu, elle ne s'y était pas attardée plus que ça. D'abord, sa manière de l'appeler « Hime » lui causait un frisson inexplicable que personne d'autre ne parvenait à faire naître en elle. Ensuite avaient suivi les consultations, les balades en ville, les petites discussions autour d'un chocolat, la familiarité, les contacts toujours un peu plus prononcés… Tout ça, tous ces signes, oui… Son copain lui avait reproché de laisser trop de champ libre à son docteur mais en vérité, inconsciemment, elle _voulait_ lui accorder un peu plus d'accès à elle-même, à son _cœur_.

Le cœur de la jolie femme malade loupa un battement mais pas à cause du stress ou autre. Plutôt en raison de ce sentiment qu'elle avait déjà ressenti et qu'elle avait eu du mal à identifier. Tout lui paraissait aussi clair que de l'eau de roche à présent. Elle était… Elle était tout simplement…

- Je suis attirée par Ichigo, murmura-t-elle avec des joues roses, sa petite main serrant le drap.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à se réunir dans ses yeux cependant. La pauvre se sentait mal, mauvaise, très méchante pour oser ressentir ça pour un autre homme alors qu'elle était en couple. Se souvenant soudain de l'opération qui aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine (et les recommandations d'Ichigo qui avait été très clair en lui disant qu'elle avait intérêt à rester calme), elle sécha vite ses trainées salées et se reprit. Ses iris cendrés se posèrent sur le calendrier accroché au mur sur lequel elle avait dessiné une nouvelle croix, supprimant ainsi chaque jour la séparant de cette journée tant attendue et redoutée.

- Hime ?

- Je suis en haut dans la chambre, Uryuu. Je vais bien, tu peux monter.

Elle recomposa un sourire sur son visage, prête à l'accueillir. Ichigo lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa parole. Surtout lorsqu'il lui faisait une promesse avec un regard si pénétrant.

{ … }

Le jour de l'opération arriva. Déjà prête pour l'intervention, Orihime patientait sur le lit d'hôpital, Uryuu assis à ses côtés serrant sa main. Un silence régnait quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ichigo.

Ishida ne manqua pas de remarquer la lueur dans ses yeux gris dès qu'ils se posèrent sur lui. Son cœur se contracta.

- Bonjour, Hime, répondit le roux en blouse blanche en se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit pour tenir sa seconde main. Je t'ai déjà expliqué le déroulement de l'opération, les risques ainsi que la durée. Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Non, déclara-t-elle en inspirant fortement. Je vous fais confiance à toi et à ton père.

- Papa se prépare actuellement, je suis venu te chercher. Je vais l'assister durant l'intervention et à ton réveil, toute cette merde sera derrière toi.

Elle sourit à sa manière crue de parler et serra sa main.

- Alors à tout à l'heure, Ichigo, lui dit-elle en faisant allusion à son réveil dans quelques heures.

Ichigo lui avait raconté le pire des scénarios et les complications pouvant survenir pour ne pas non plus la bercer d'illusions, seulement il avait également insisté sur le meilleur des cas à savoir un cœur de nouveau en pleine santé et une longue vie devant elle en dépit de quelques médicaments à prendre sur le long terme.

- A tout à l'heure, Hime, lui sourit-il, pressant également sa petite main dans la sienne plus grande.

C'était un sourire un peu plus large que d'habitude qui la remplit de joie : son « ami » s'ouvrait un peu plus depuis quelque temps.

- Vous pouvez entrer, ajouta le médecin en s'adressant à la porte fermée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant alors entrer deux infirmiers qui poussèrent le lit vers l'ascenseur pour emmener la patiente au service de chirurgie.

- Je serai là à ton réveil, Hime, lança Ishida qui la suivit jusque dans le couloir.

- Uhum, à tout à l'heure à toi aussi, Uryuu, marmonna-t-elle, souriante.

Le fils d'Isshin était prêt à la rejoindre en marchant à la suite du lit et ignorant tout aussi superbement Ishida. Pas de chance car celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis et prit justement la parole.

- Sauvez-la, Kurosaki.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un ordre mais plus à une demande, une certaine crainte dans la voix. Il l'avait cachée devant sa copine mais maintenant les choses étaient plus réelles que jamais. De l'issue de cette opération dépendait son espérance de vie.

Ichigo ne se retourna pas, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer son dos. Toutefois, Uryuu le vit nettement serrer son poing droit.

- C'était mon intention, assura-t-il d'un ton égal. Je te dirai comment s'est passée l'opération, Ishida.

- Docteur Kurosaki ? l'appela l'un des infirmiers dans l'ascenseur avec les autres.

- J'arrive.

Il s'éloigna, sa blouse ouverte flottant derrière ses jambes. Ishida regarda la porte coulisser sur eux quatre. Les heures à venir seraient sans aucun doute les plus longues et angoissantes de toute sa vie.

{ … }

La nuit était tombée sur Karakura. Uryuu était resté assis un moment dans la salle d'attente, avait tourné en rond et refusé de manger quoi que ce soit tant son estomac était noué. Les infirmières du service n'insistèrent pas. Il revenait avec le pichet provenant de la chambre de sa compagne qu'il venait de remplir d'eau quand il vit deux silhouettes au bout du couloir : un homme aux cheveux bruns, l'autre orange.

- Bonsoir, vous devez être Ishida san ! le salua joyeusement Isshin en lui tendant la main. Enchanté, je suis le père de cet idiot ici présent ! ajouta-t-il en giflant la tête de son fils avec son autre main.

- Papa !

Uryuu cligna des yeux face à leurs personnalités bien différentes. De plus, bien qu'il ait énormément entendu parler du Docteur Isshin Kurosaki, il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Enchanté de vous connaître aussi, répondit-il enfin en serrant sa main. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Hime a fait une hémorragie interne et son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois durant l'opération, rapporta le plus jeune des deux Kurosaki visiblement ébranlé alors qu'Ishida était choqué. Mais on a pu stopper l'hémorragie, précisa-t-il. Hime est résistante, elle l'a toujours été. Le reste de l'opération s'est plutôt bien déroulé mais il faut attendre avant de se prononcer.

Le petit ami de la belle faillit défaillir tant il était soulagé.

- Merci à vous deux, souffla-t-il, appuyé contre le mur.

- Pas de problème, c'est notre métier, lui sourit Isshin. Ichigo, je te laisse, j'ai quelques documents à signer. Au revoir, Ishida san.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête, soudain incapable de parler. Pour une fois. Le père Kurosaki serra l'épaule de son fils avant de s'éloigner.

- Où se trouve Hime actuellement ?

L'homme à lunettes finit à peine sa question qu'un lit apparut à l'angle du couloir, la princesse poussée par les deux mêmes infirmiers qui la placèrent doucement dans sa chambre.

- Elle dormira encore plusieurs heures, tu peux rentrer chez toi…, le retint par le bras le médecin.

L'expression d'Uryuu changea pour devenir déterminée.

- Je ne la laisserai pas, peu importe le temps. Je lui ai promis d'être là à son réveil et je vais m'y tenir, Docteur Kurosaki. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de l'abandonner.

Sur quoi, il dégagea son bras et entra à petits pas dans la pièce sombre. Ichigo ne dit rien et fila remplir des documents également. Ishida n'abandonnerait pas Orihime, mais lui était toujours aussi déterminé à regagner le cœur de sa princesse.

{ … }

Un petit gémissement se fraya un chemin au bout de ses lèvres.

- Ne t'agite pas, Hime. Tout va bien.

Au son de cette voix, elle souleva difficilement ses paupières. Sa vue était floue surtout qu'il y avait très peu de lumière mais en battant des cils plusieurs fois, ça s'arrangea.

- Ichigo…

- Chut.

Il fit un signe de tête sur le côté. En tournant un peu son visage, la jeune femme vit Uryuu endormit, sa main autour de la sienne. Cette vision la fit faiblement sourire avant de reporter ses iris argentés sur l'autre jeune homme penché et éveillé près d'elle. Ses paupières étaient lourdes tout comme son corps et elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine.

- J-J'ai soif.

Il lui servit un demi-verre d'eau qu'il l'aida à avaler en plusieurs gorgées.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? chuchota-t-elle, inquiète. Ça tire un peu et j'ai l'impression d'être compressée, grimaça-t-elle.

- Ce que tu ressens est normal, ça se dissipera dans quelques jours. Il y a eu des complications mais ça a été dans l'ensemble, lui apprit honnêtement son médecin en lui caressant les cheveux au niveau du front. Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer mais tu as bien supporté l'opération et le pire est derrière toi, Hime. Papa et moi avons bon espoir que les choses s'orientent dans le bon sens.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse songer à les arrêter, des larmes remplirent ses prunelles et roulèrent sur ses tempes.

- Merci… Merci beaucoup, Ichigo, parvint-elle à articuler, la voix contenue par l'émotion.

Il la consola en murmurant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. En moins de cinq minutes, elle sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil profond. Ichigo regarda son ange dormir, le visage mouillé mais un vrai sourire ornant ses lèvres. Poussé par son instinct, il se baissa au-dessus de sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse, stagna là un instant et opta finalement pour lui baiser le front.

- Merci à toi d'avoir survécu, Orihime.

N'importe qui le connaissant dirait qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement allusion à l'opération délicate.

{ … }

- Je devrais vraiment rester.

- Non, Uryuu ! Vas-y, je te dis.

- Mais Hime…

- Ton patron a eu la gentillesse de te laisser séjourner ici aussi longtemps tout en travaillant à distance, nous savions que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

- Peut-être, seulement…

- L'opération a eu lieu, je vais bien, je suis parfaitement mon traitement et je n'ai pas fait d'autre malaise. Le fait que je ne sois pas encore autorisée à prendre l'avion ne signifie pas que tu doives mettre ta carrière professionnelle entre parenthèses pour moi.

- Tu es plus importante que ma carrière.

Orihime lui sourit. Voilà quelques semaines qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital où elle continuait de se rendre régulièrement pour s'assurer que son cœur allait bien. Ichigo prenait sa santé vraiment très à cœur en veillant encore plus sur elle, s'assurant qu'elle prenait bien ses médicaments et en lui rendant visite.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Japon, elle serait séparée de son petit ami qui avait été appelé pour repartir en Angleterre. C'est avec réticence qu'il avait préparé ses bagages et il allait de soit que sans les encouragements de sa copine, il serait resté ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse complètement.

- Le taxi est là, pointa-t-elle.

Un petit sac dans les bras, elle suivit Uryuu dans l'allée séparant leur jardin. Le chauffeur descendit, les salua et chargea les trois valises ainsi que le fameux sac qu'elle portait.

- Bon, je vais y aller, se décida enfin Ishida en entourant sa fine taille.

- Uhum, et ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis assez grande pour me prendre en charge ~ ! sourit-elle, le poing en l'air.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Je t'appellerai une fois arrivé. Enfin ça dépendra de l'heure qu'il sera ici, sinon je t'enverrai un message.

- D'accord ~

Ils se dirent au revoir comme un couple normal avant que le brun ne prenne place à l'arrière maintenant que le chauffeur était de nouveau installé au volant. Derrière la fenêtre qu'il baissa légèrement, Uryuu vit la femme qu'il aimait en meilleure forme entourée d'un épais châle lui faisant signe.

- Fais bon voyage ! lui souhaita-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tristement en retour. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il ne reposerait pas ses yeux sur elle avant longtemps ou peut-être même jamais.

- Au revoir, Hime, dit-il, le cœur douloureux, la main sur la vitre.

Le véhicule s'ébranla et s'éloigna. La belle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne l'angle de la rue. Son cœur lui faisait mal mais pas à cause de l'opération. Son copain venait de partir et pourtant, le vide qu'elle ressentait n'était pas aussi énorme qu'elle l'aurait cru. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et l'une d'elles échappa à son contrôle. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas son compagnon avant très longtemps et elle redoutait leur prochain face à face. Elle le savait, elle le sentait : quelque chose s'était fissuré entre eux et cette faille ne semblait pas être réparable.

- Au revoir, Uryuu.

Un vent frais souffla ses cheveux, refroidit ses larmes et la ramena à la réalité. Détachant enfin ses yeux du bout de la rue, Orihime salua sa voisine et entra au chaud dans leur maison. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait, il était clair qu'Uryuu n'était plus là, sa présence manquait. Avec un soupir, elle alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain avant de se préparer un petit encas qu'elle dégusterait devant l'une de ses émissions préférées.

{ … }

Les heures défilèrent. Voilà trois heures qu'Uryuu avait embarqué, il l'avait appelée juste avant de monter dans l'avion.

Actuellement, la sœur de Sora scannait le réfrigérateur et les placards pour choisir quoi faire à dîner ce soir. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Un peu intimidée, elle s'approcha du téléphone et composa un numéro.

- _Docteur Kurosaki, j'écoute._

- Salut, Ichigo !

- _Hey Hime, comment tu vas ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, non ?_

- Je vais bien ~ ! gazouilla-t-elle, heureuse de l'entendre surtout qu'elle devinait qu'il souriait, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant et bien trop rare.

Elle rougit en l'imaginant parfaitement avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses sourcils légèrement moins froncés et ses yeux à faire fondre brillant d'une lueur particulière.

- _T'es encore là ? _s'inquiéta-t-il, sans soupçonner que son cerveau avait encore été faire un tour dans l'espace.

L'interrogée secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour se réveiller.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, assura-t-elle. Je t'appelle justement pour ça !

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

- Avant, je ne te dérange pas ?

- _Nan, l'un de mes rendez-vous vient de se terminer,_ lui expliqua Ichigo. _Le prochain est dans une demi-heure alors j'ai du temps à t'accorder._

- B-Bon ! En fait, Uryuu est parti ce matin pour le travail en Angleterre…

Le roux analysa l'information. Ishida était parti ce qui signifiait qu'il avait le champ libre avec Orihime ! Il pourrait ENFIN passer du temps avec elle sans interruption.

- …et je n'ai pas très envie de dîner toute seule, continua la beauté auburn en se tortillant sur place et tenant le combiné des deux mains. Alors je me demandais…

- _Oui ?_

- Si tu accepterais…

Elle avait espéré qu'il comprendrait où elle voulait en venir, lui évitant ainsi de prononcer les mots. Seulement, Ichigo voulait vraiment qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée car c'était plaisant pour lui de l'entendre le réclamer auprès d'elle. Ainsi, ça montrait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, que ça marchait dans les deux sens.

- …si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ! acheva-t-elle très vite, les yeux fermés dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Tant qu'à faire autant la titiller puisqu'il sentait sa gêne.

- _Tu veux que je vienne parce que Uryuu n'est pas là ? Une sorte de bouche-trou, quoi ?_

Choquée, la princesse ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et agita si rapidement sa main libre qu'elle devint floue.

- Non, pas du tout ! cria-t-elle presque. Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais ! Je t'invite à dîner parce que je veux réellement passer du temps avec toi ! Et aussi parce que je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de tensions entre vous deux cette fois, c'est vrai. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas t'inviter quand Uryuu était là, mais l'ambiance aurait été catastrophique et je ne désirais pas être entre vous deux. Et puis Uryuu a du caractère mais toi encore plus, alors ça se serait forcément fini en match épique comme les pingouins à la télévision ou même…

Un rire mit fin à son laïus.

- Ichigo ?

- _Je te taquinais, Hime,_ lui avoua-t-il en se calmant.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux, sa main immobile.

- Eh ? C'est méchant ça, Ichigo ! bouda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- _Tu boudes ?_

- Non !

- _Dégonfle tes joues sinon après tes pingouins, c'est à un hamster que tu vas ressembler._

Orihime s'empourpra et dégonfla ses joues. Il la connaissait trop bien et ça lui faisait plus plaisir que ça ne l'effrayait.

- _Bon, assez plaisanté. A quelle heure je dois être là ?_

{ … }

Sa journée de travail terminée, Ichigo roulait vers le domicile d'Orihime. Son appel de cet après-midi l'avait plus intrigué et fait plaisir qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Intrigué parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'Ishida était retourné en Angleterre -non pas que ce fier lui rendait des comptes de toute façon. Ensuite, ce coup de fil inattendu lui avait fait plaisir parce que c'était la première fois qu'Orihime lui demandait de passer du temps avec elle sans circonstances particulières, comme lorsqu'elle suppliait sa présence lors de son malaise cardiaque ou l'une de ses peurs liées à l'opération.

Ichigo était conscient qu'il prenait peut-être trop à cœur les désirs de son cœur et même se berçait d'illusions en y voyant quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, seulement il n'y pouvait rien : une part non négligeable de lui souhaitait que le fait de se retrouver seul avec sa princesse ouvrirait beaucoup plus la porte de ses souvenirs jusque-là entrebâillée.

Dans ses pensées, il aperçut la maison simple mais accueillante. En somme tout l'inverse de l'un des propriétaires. Le roux gara sa voiture, claqua sa portière et se rendit devant la porte d'entrée où il activa brièvement la sonnette. Des pas précipités retentirent presque aussitôt de l'autre côté, ce qui le fit sourire : quand il rentrait chez eux après une journée particulièrement crevante, sa Hime se dépêchait souvent lui ouvrir de cette façon lorsqu'il avait oublié ses clefs. C'était étrange, c'était comme si son cerveau avait tout oublié contrairement à son corps tout en courbes. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur sa petite silhouette agrémentée d'une cascade de cheveux auburn suivant son mouvement.

- Coucou, Ichigo, lui sourit-elle.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer ses joues roses et sa main crispée sur la porte. Comme si elle avait attrapé son regard, la belle utilisa cette même main pour mettre des mèches derrière son oreille dans un geste timide.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- J'ai fait des heures supplémentaires la semaine dernière, c'est pour ça.

- Oh, je vois. Eh bien ne reste pas là, entre, l'invita la jeune femme qui s'écarta en mimant ses paroles d'un gracieux mouvement du bras.

Le fils Kurosaki s'exécuta en se demandant si c'était son imagination ou bien si l'atmosphère ici était douce et gaie ? Il jeta un œil à la source qui s'empressait d'accrocher son manteau tout en gazouillant joyeusement, ses habitudes de retour. Le médecin sourit et retira ses chaussures pour la suivre dans le salon. En fait, c'est simplement qu'en l'absence d'Ishida et de la tension qu'ils généraient l'un chez l'autre, il percevait bien plus l'aura se dégageant de celle qu'il aimait.

- Ichigo, tu m'écoutes dis ?

- Hmm ?

- A quoi tu pensais cette fois ? bouda-t-elle en gonflant ses joues, les bras croisés. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ton esprit s'en va ailleurs pendant que je te parle.

Il faillit lui répondre que sa remarque pouvait lui être renvoyée.

- Je… désolé, s'excusa le réprimandé en se frottant la nuque, refusant de lui avouer qu'il songeait à elle. Tu disais quoi ?

L'intéressée rosit sous l'attention qu'il lui témoignait. Son regard marron était si intense qu'une vague de chaleur se réveilla en elle.

- R-Rien d'important ! répondit-elle précipitamment en agitant vivement les mains avec un sourire nerveux. Um bon, je vais vérifier où en est la cuisson et en profiter pour te servir à boire.

Volte-face et un pas. C'est tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de faire avant qu'une main n'attrape son bras et la plaque de dos contre un torse. Orihime retint son souffle, les joues chaudes. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si intimement collés l'un à l'autre. Toutefois elle se remit assez vite, constatant qu'elle était plus à l'aise que gênée par cette position. Ichigo se pencha à son oreille en raffermissant sa prise sans l'écraser, content qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, Hime. Quand tu agis ainsi, c'est que tu as vraiment quelque chose à dire mais que tu ne sais pas comment le dire.

Son souffle balaya quelques cheveux auburn pas loin de sa nuque la faisant frissonner. Et quand il souleva doucement sa chemise -pour lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter si elle le désirait- afin de caresser son ventre plat, il profita de la sensation de sa peau. Cette peau avait toujours été douce aussi loin qu'il se souvenait alors qu'elle n'utilisait aucun produit cosmétique et c'est l'une des choses qu'il aimait : sa Hime était belle naturellement. Celle-ci fut momentanément distraite par la main sur son ventre qui se contracta instinctivement sous sa touche.

- Alors je t'écoute, _princesse_, acheva-t-il avec un léger sourire, conscient qu'il la troublait. Tu es chatouilleuse, hm ?

- O-Oui, sourit-elle en se tortillant un peu. Mais euh… c-c'est aussi agréable, avoua-t-elle, la tête tournée de l'autre côté pour lui cacher son expression.

De toute façon, elle le sentit sourire contre son oreille, ce qui accentua sa rougeur. Les secondes s'écoulèrent en silence pendant lequel l'index du roux traçait des cercles autour de son nombril et qu'elle conservait sa tête sur son épaule. Cela rappela à la jeune femme qu'il attendait toujours une réponse. Elle inspira et se lança.

- Eh bien je… j'ai acheté une robe tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts fins à hauteur de sa volumineuse poitrine. Et, um… c'est la première fois que je vais en porter une en un peu plus de deux ans parce que Uryuu n'a jamais voulu que j'en mette. Selon lui, ça ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus d'hommes autour de moi mais quand j'ai vu cette robe, je n'ai pas résisté. Je veux dire, je me fiche de tous ces hommes, je ne m'habille pas en fonction d'eux mais comme je veux, continua-t-elle, plus détendue et légèrement frustrée. J'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir ton avis, toi qui es aussi un homme différent des autres. Tu me dirais honnêtement ce que tu en penses même si je sais que je devrai la ranger une fois que j'irai rejoindre Uryuu et…

Un léger rire stoppa son monologue.

- Ichigo ?

Elle pivota juste son visage pour essayer de le regarder.

- Je dois avouer être d'accord avec Ishida pour une fois, dit-il enfin. Du moins dans un certain sens.

- Ah ? Comment ça ?

Il posa ses iris chocolat sur elle et la pauvre s'empourpra de plus en plus. Elle voulut fixer le sol mais deux doigts sous son menton l'en empêchèrent.

- Tu attires les hommes en grand nombre, Hime, c'est un fait, enchaîna le roux avec sérieux -et irritation. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu doives te vêtir en fonction de ça, tu as raison surtout que tu n'as pas un look provoquant à la base. J'ai dit que je comprenais Ishida dans le sens où voir des vautours tourner autour de celle qu'on aime n'est pas agréable, ajouta-t-il en parlant d'expérience. Alors si ta robe te plaît vraiment et qu'elle couvre peu de parties de ton corps comme je le soupçonne, en étant ton copain, je ne t'interdirais pas de la porter mais de la mettre en ma présence pour te protéger de tous ces gars en chaleur.

De la chaleur, hein ? Voilà exactement ce qui parcourait le corps d'Orihime telle une armée en mouvement au point d'avoir peur que ses joues fument. Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais entendre le « en étant ton copain » avait fait bondir son cœur. Elle secoua la tête, contente de sa réponse. Ichigo avait certes du caractère mais en dépit de son côté très protecteur, il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de se montrer féminine. D'ailleurs, une part d'elle réalisa qu'elle s'attendait plus ou moins à cette réponse. Son sourire plus large, la déesse replongea ses iris dans les siens et resta figée par sa manière profonde de la regarder en retour. Tant de sentiments étaient lisibles dans ses orbes magnifiques pendant que parallèlement, ses bras puissants la serraient davantage.

- A quoi tu penses, Ichi ? demanda la beauté auburn, la tête penchée dans la confusion.

Le questionné cligna des yeux, ce qui fit disparaître la nuée de sentiments de ses yeux.

- Rien, je…

Il marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés, le cœur serré.

- Hime.

- Um ?

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

- Ichi.

Blanc.

Une seconde, deux, trois… avant que ses perles argentées ne s'écarquillent d'horreur, ses petites mains venant vite couvrir sa bouche comme si elle avait prononcé un juron énorme.

- O-Oh kami sama ! Je n'ai pas osé t'appeler ainsi ?! Une minute, je viens de dire « kami sama » ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui… !

- Du calme, Hime.

Il la retourna pour lui faire face sans la libérer, ses mains reposant sur le creux de son dos. Face à face, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle passa entre eux ainsi qu'autre chose… Le docteur saisit sa frange pour la caler derrière son oreille avant de prendre une nouvelle fois son menton. Il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen pour obtenir toute l'attention d'Orihime que le contact visuel à une courte distance. Et on pouvait dire que la distance entre eux était faible actuellement étant donné qu'ils étaient connectés des cuisses à la poitrine et qu'elle avait instinctivement porté ses paumes sur ses épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux m'appeler « Ichi », la rassura-t-il sans oser lui dire qu'elle le désignait souvent ainsi dans le passé. Et tu es au Japon, quel mal y a-t-il à utiliser des expressions courantes d'ici, hm ?

Sa réponse la détendit.

- Tu as raison.

- Bon, je préfère te voir sourire.

- Uhum.

Elle capta qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à la lâcher et elle enfonça nerveusement ses ongles dans ses épaules.

- Euh… je peux aller enfiler ma robe ? le sortit-elle timidement de ses pensées.

Le frère des jumelles n'eut aucune réaction sur l'instant. Puis il finit par lever les yeux de sa bouche pour regagner ses prunelles cendrées et lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement à contrecœur.

- Ouais, vas-y.

- Je me dépêche ! Tu peux te servir de quoi grignoter dans les placards en attendant !

Elle tourna les talons et fila dans un tourbillon auburn vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Le jeune homme resta donc seul dans le salon en se passant une main dans les cheveux, perturbé par tous ses sentiments l'inondant d'un coup. De plus, il prit conscience qu'il aimait décidément la voir courir sans s'essouffler rapidement, ça lui prouvait une fois encore que sa Hime était en voie de guérison.

A l'étage, Orihime retira vite sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon et enfila tout aussi rapidement sa robe accrochée dans la penderie. Elle avait dit vrai : elle faisait quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir quand, sur le chemin du retour, ses perles s'étaient posées sur une vitrine et ce fut le coup de foudre en voyant cette robe. Elle était simple, de couleur bordeaux à fines bretelles, longue à mi-cuisse avec un nœud de taille moyenne au centre de la poitrine. Il s'avéra que c'était la dernière en magasin aussi la vendeuse accepta de la lui vendre à un prix tout à fait raisonnable.

La princesse s'était surprise elle-même de retour à la maison pour l'essayer car coup de foudre ou pas, ça lui avait fait un choc de se voir si courtement vêtue dans le miroir. Cependant, ce sentiment n'avait guère duré parce que, sans se vanter, elle trouvait qu'elle la portait plutôt bien. La matière était agréable comme une seconde peau qui épousait bien ses jolies courbes, et le tissu n'était pas trop fin ou ne tenait pas trop chaud. Pour accentuer le tout, elle décida de nouer ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, chaussa l'une de ses paires d'escarpins de couleur similaire et descendit retrouver Ichigo.

Ce dernier qui s'était servi un verre en l'attendant tourna la tête en l'entendant dans les marches. Il eut la bonne idée de ne pas boire sa dernière gorgée sinon il était certain qu'il se serait étouffé avec. Un coin de son cerveau non paralysé se disait que ce n'était pas une femme devant lui mais bel et bien une déesse. Sa déesse. Bon sang, Ishida avait raison : laisser Orihime s'aventurer _seule_ dehors dans cette tenue ? Il préférait se couper un bras. Arrêtée à deux mètres de lui, elle se tortillait sur place, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

- A-Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le vocabulaire sembla soudain bien pauvre en adjectifs pour la qualifier. Le fils d'Isshin détailla d'abord son doux visage -songeant que décidément sa princesse n'avait pas besoin de maquillage ou de bijoux pour être parfaite-, ses épaules délicates, ses seins généreux mis gracieusement en valeur par le décolleté assez plongeant (la cicatrice due à son opération était moins visible), sa taille fine, ses hanches évasées et enfin, ses jambes pâles et galbées qui paraissaient interminables dans ces escarpins sombres.

Ichigo déglutit, le corps chaud. C'est à ce moment qu'il percuta qu'il avait les mains moites alors il serra son verre pour atténuer la sensation tandis qu'avec l'autre main, il déboutonnait un autre bouton de sa chemise avant d'en élargir le col pour mieux respirer. Sa température augmentait considérablement, en particulier sous sa ceinture. Putain, c'était vraiment pas le moment et assez gênant même si ça ne devrait pas l'être. Orihime et lui avaient vécu quatre ans ensemble sous le même toit, ils étaient heureux et comblés sur tous les plans y compris sexuellement. Ils faisaient l'amour plusieurs fois par semaine quand la fatigue ne primait pas sur le reste et depuis sa « disparition » il y a trois ans, il n'avait été avec personne. Il n'avait même jamais regardé une autre femme comme il regardait sa Hime.

Quand il l'avait retrouvée par hasard ou coup du destin -il ne savait toujours pas-, il n'avait évidemment pas pensé à sa vie sexuelle au point mort mais plutôt à la sauver et la reconquérir par tous les moyens. Il fallait croire que ça commençait à changer. Étouffer ses besoins avant son opération, c'était une chose mais la tâche s'avérait ardue lorsque celle qu'il aimait était en pleine forme et si sexy, bordel. Ces dernières années d'abstinence le rattrapaient et lui tombaient dessus comme une pluie de briques, et putain de merde, ça faisait « mal ». Son membre en plein réveil dans son caleçon n'allait pas le contredire.

Il avala finalement sa dernière gorgée en fermant brièvement les yeux, avant de se forcer à l'observer de nouveau l'air de rien.

- Tu… Tu es vraiment…

Toujours pas de terme adéquat pour la qualifier. Une fois encore, une lueur de compréhension prit naissance entre eux. Elle tira sur sa robe, son cœur ralentissant sa course.

- J'ai compris, lui sourit-elle largement, les joues colorées.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et croisa les jambes pour cacher la bosse visible au niveau de sa braguette. Il faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand la jeune femme s'avança vers lui et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Il repensa à leur posture antérieure et se sentit désagréablement rosir : il ne fallait pas qu'elle sente son érection ! Que penserait-elle de lui ?! Le fils Kurosaki amorça un geste pour reculer tout en cherchant frénétiquement une excuse, seulement elle fut la plus rapide : Orihime prit appui sur ses solides épaules et lui baisa la joue.

- Merci, Ichigo.

En reculant, elle vit qu'il avait les joues roses ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

_Ouf, elle n'a rien senti, _soupira-t-il mentalement. _C'est pas passé loin, bon sang !_

Il préféra ne pas la toucher pour l'instant, rien que son baiser innocent lui avait fait un sacré effet.

- Euh, Hime ? La robe te va bien -trop bien en fait- mais promets-moi de ne pas la mettre sans que moi ou… Ishida on soit avec toi, d'accord ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

- Promis ~ ! Bon, je vais la retirer mainte…

- Non !

Il devait être masochiste. Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, euh…

Merde, il l'avait retenue sur un coup de tête même si en vérité…

- Je te l'ai dit, tu la portes parfaitement alors…

Ses yeux marron s'adoucirent avant d'exprimer la fin de sa phrase.

- Alors garde-la encore un peu.

La sœur de Sora resta sans expression, semblant analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'est le minuteur dans la cuisine qui la ramena sur terre.

- Oh, très bien ! Je vais la garder si tu y tiens tant ~

Là-dessus, elle alla se rendre compte de la cuisson du repas. Ichigo soupira en passant encore nerveusement ses doigts dans sa crinière hérissée. Il n'était pas du tout certain de survivre à cette soirée, car un fait ne changeait pas et ne changerait jamais : Orihime avait beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Sur ce fait immuable, il lui emboîta le pas.

{ … }

Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Quelque chose dérangea néanmoins Ichigo : les loufoqueries culinaires d'Orihime. Certes elle avait conservé ses goûts bizarres, mais dans une mesure moins grande qu'il ne l'avait cru. En dehors de la noisette de pâte de haricot rouge sucrée, le repas était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Disons qu'après avoir passé quatre ans à manger exclusivement la cuisine de sa belle (en dehors des quelques recettes de Yuzu), son estomac avait fini par s'y habituer.

Une fois que le dessert (de la glace fait maison) fut dégusté, il l'aida à débarrasser et mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle en ignorant ses protestations. Ceci fait, il fit un tour dans la salle de bain et à son retour, elle n'était plus là.

- Hime ?

Il la trouva sur la terrasse faisant face au jardin, les bras appuyés sur la balustrade. Elle observait le ciel étoilé. Ichigo regarda distraitement ses cheveux se soulevant régulièrement sous le faible vent, sa chute de reins et ses cuisses collées l'une à l'autre. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés, un bras entourant sa taille.

- Tu regardes le ciel.

- Um, la température est douce ce soir et ce ciel vraiment superbe. J'adore observer les étoiles, j'ai l'impression de m'évader.

Encore une fois, il se retint de lui dire que regarder le ciel était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

- Je vois… Je suis venu te dire que je vais y aller, je commence très tôt demain.

En entendant cela, Orihime détacha ses iris de l'étendue étoilée pour les poser sur lui.

- Oh, déjà…

Le jeune médecin sourit devant sa petite mine dépitée.

- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée, se risqua-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre dans la crainte.

- Je passe toujours des bons moments avec toi, Hime, dit-il sincèrement.

Son beau visage s'éclaira.

- Vraiment ? Ça me fait plaisir parce que j'aime aussi passer du temps avec toi !

- Ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit, s'amusa-t-il à lui rappeler.

- U-Um, c'est parce que je le pense vraiment, se défendit-elle mollement en jouant avec ses doigts. Tu… enfin, je veux dire…

- Ouais ?

- Tu accepterais de revenir dîner demain soir ?

Il s'attendait à cette question mais il espérait tout de même qu'elle ne la pose pas à cause de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. En plus d'avoir une longue journée qui m'attend, j'ai promis à mes sœurs de leur rendre visite.

- Ah d'accord ! Je comprends alors une prochaine fois, ne ? rit-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, le visage rose.

Ichigo la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas percevoir la déception émanant d'elle. Il fit un pas de plus et la ramena contre lui avec son bras toujours autour de sa taille. Encore plaquée à son torse mais de face cette fois, la beauté auburn écarquilla les yeux sans bouger.

- On repassera d'autres moments ensemble, Hime, lui chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux au sommet de sa tête. Ne t'en fais pas.

Cette dernière enterra son visage dans sa chemise et répondit enfin à son étreinte, ses petites mains l'agrippant dans le dos. C'était étrange, elle avait déjà passé du temps avec lui mais ce soir, elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir loin d'elle.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes froid, tu es très peu couverte.

Sans attendre son consentement, il la ramena à l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau. Fin prêt, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron. Orihime était toujours à l'intérieur et se tenait derrière la porte d'entrée, si bien qu'il ne voyait que la moitié de son corps.

- N'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, d'accord ? Peu importe la raison.

- Um, je sais. Tu me le rappelles à chaque fois, marmonna-t-elle avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- C'est parce que tu as la fâcheuse tendance de croire que tu déranges alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois donc bon de te le rappeler aussi souvent qu'il le faudra, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Il ne capta pas qu'elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, son esprit dérivant déjà ailleurs...

- Je t'enverrai un sms quand je serai arrivé, je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter sinon, ajouta-t-il en sortant ses clefs de voiture de sa poche. Prends bien tes médicaments et n'attends pas qu'une boîte soit vide pour venir renouveler le traitement. Merci pour cette soirée, je t'appelle demain.

Avec un léger sourire, il se détourna pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Il eut à peine le temps de désactiver son alarme et d'entendre une porte claquer.

- I-Ichi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'interpellé fasse vite demi-tour pour retrouver Orihime juste devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue descendre les marches du perron et pour cause…

- Qu'est-ce… ? Hime, ça va pas ! Tu es pieds nus nom d'un kami, retourne tout de suite à l'intérieur ou tu vas t'enrhumer, bordel !

Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas sur sa manière de s'adresser à elle, bien trop habituée maintenant. Au lieu de cela, elle mit leurs corps en contact et plaça ses deux mains sur sa nuque recouverte de brins orange. Ses océans gris perle brillaient comme reflétant les étoiles et sa bouche était entrouverte pour laisser passer son souffle rapide. Le roux écarquilla les yeux à cause de la tournure inattendue de la situation. Elle n'allait quand même pas….?

- Hime, que… ?

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes. En effet, Orihime l'avait forcé à se pencher pour l'amener à elle. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, quelque chose de semblable à un feu d'artifices explosa dans sa bouche pour se répandre dans son corps mince. Cette sensation était presque familière, puissante, intense… Dans un élan incontrôlé, elle se suréleva sur ses petits pieds pour avoir plus de lui, le goûter plus. Ichigo pour sa part était choqué. Il s'était préparé à un baiser mais certainement pas ce soir et encore moins à ce que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative. Il se doutait qu'il se passerait un truc entre eux sur le chemin le menant ici, sauf qu'il ne songeait qu'à un rapprochement plus significatif, ce qui avait été le cas : il l'avait prise fortement dans ses bras, il l'avait enlacée, caressée et elle lui avait baisé la joue. C'était déjà pas mal en une soirée et il n'en espérait pas davantage d'où son choc.

Orihime était en train de l'embrasser.

Cette pensée prit forme dans son esprit et il se décida enfin à en profiter notamment en sentant ses ongles gratter son cuir chevelu dans une zone particulièrement sensible. Voulait-elle le réveiller ou se souvenait-elle que cet endroit était l'un de ses points faibles, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un gémissement remonta sa gorge et résonna en Orihime qui y répondit en plaquant ses seins contre son torse. Ichigo lâcha ses clefs qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique et osa poser ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies pour la rapprocher encore plus. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de gémir sous son grand corps chaud, ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux hérissés. Embrasser Ichigo faisait vibrer et bouillonner son corps, son sang, son âme. Sautant sur l'occasion et percevant qu'elle attendait plus, il sépara ses lèvres en manque, fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche déjà ouverte et ne tarda guère à trouver la sienne recroquevillée timidement au fond. L'une des mains du roux quitta ses fesses afin d'aller incliner son menton pour ainsi approfondir le baiser et caresser sa langue plus sensuellement.

A cet instant, la princesse passa carrément ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber et sépara également ses lèvres le plus possible, l'invitant à prendre tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Ichigo dut le remarquer parce que ses jambes nues tremblaient contre les siennes sous tant de passion. Il la souleva donc sans cesser de piller sa bouche, la forçant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il remonta les marches en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, un bras sous ses fesses. Parvenu en haut, il caressa sa joue du revers de son autre main, traça son oreille délicate avec son index puis laissa ses doigts disparaître dans ses cheveux flamboyants. En moins de trois secondes, Ichigo s'empara de l'élastique et dénoua sa chevelure qui tomba tel un doux voile sur ses frêles épaules. La beauté auburn frissonna à ce geste tout en gémissant plus fort puisqu'il venait de mordre délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de sucer sa langue. Le fils Kurosaki démêla et lissa les longs cheveux d'Orihime afin que le bois froid n'entre pas en contact avec les endroits où sa robe ne la couvrait pas, puis la colla dos à la porte d'entrée, leurs bassins liés.

Il faisait si noir qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que les voisins les voient et l'ampoule du porche était grillée. Tout ceci loin dans leurs esprits, ils se concentrèrent sur l'action en cours. Leurs langues se frôlaient, se taquinaient, dansaient, glissaient l'une contre l'autre tandis que leurs bouches s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans un rythme plus rapide, dans un bruit plutôt érotique. L'air vint à leur manquer, Ichigo se sépara d'elle plus par besoin que par envie, de la salive les reliant pourtant tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la peine de briser ces chaînes, encore moins Orihime presque envoûtée par les orbes chauffés d'Ichigo. A croire qu'elle avait réveillé quelque chose sommeillant en lui depuis longtemps, quelque chose ne demandant qu'à sortir mais qui attendait la bonne occasion pour le faire. C'est là qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait elle-même osé faire alors elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais trop tard : celle d'Ichigo se trouvait maintenant dans son cou parfumé qu'il embrassait fiévreusement. Un début d'incendie s'alluma en elle.

- I-Ichigo…, gémit-elle, raidie contre lui.

Son gémissement n'eut pas l'effet escompté étant donné sa main passant de sa hanche à sa cuisse contre sa taille qu'il caressa à même la peau, sous la robe.

- Aaaah…

Son toucher si simple soit-il provoqua un courant électrique chez la belle dont le souffle devint saccadé, sa langue parcourant sa peau lui envoyait des décharges si délicieuses, ses cheveux orange contre sa mâchoire la chatouillaient, son corps brûlant contre le sien donnait naissance à un désir pur et enfouit. Sa prise deux fois plus serrée autour de lui, les chevilles verrouillées derrière lui, Orihime s'autorisa à profiter de ces sensations contre lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Le roux s'attaqua à l'autre côté de son cou pour se charger de son point d'impulsion et gémit lorsqu'il aspira sa peau entre ses dents. La vue partiellement brouillée, la déesse sentit la chaleur dans son entre-jambe se transformer en sortes de pulsations encore plus gênantes. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais des sons parvinrent toutefois à franchir sa bouche encore gonflée par le baiser échangé. Lorsqu'Ichigo mordilla la peau sensible de son cou, Orihime plongea son visage dans le sien afin d'étouffer son cri de plaisir et elle remua instinctivement ses hanches contre les siennes. Ce fut suffisant pour convaincre le frère de Karin & Yuzu dont le profond gémissement perça le silence de la nuit. Il ne voulait pourtant pas aller trop vite mais si Orihime était d'accord, pourquoi résister ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit tourner la poignée de la porte et c'est ce qui la fit réagir dans la seconde. S'ils franchissaient cette porte, une seule chose inévitable se produirait entre eux, elle le sentait en elle, mais aussi en Ichigo dont elle avait dangereusement attisé le désir d'après ce qu'elle percevait. Les joues rouges mais le corps en proie à des tonnes de sensations contradictoires, Orihime se détacha de lui et le repoussa loin d'elle. Le jeune homme fut comme arraché à un rêve d'après son expression perdue.

- Hime, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il vit que ses yeux étaient humides.

- Je suis désolée, Ichigo, murmura-t-elle, un poing serré devant sa forte poitrine se soulevant encore au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Elle se retenait visiblement de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Heureusement que son opération avait déjà eu lieu, sinon il aurait vraiment eu peur que son cœur lâche.

- Hime, je comprends que tu sois perdue mais ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous…

- ...n'aurait pas dû arriver, acheva-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Sa réponse lacéra Ichigo.

- Quoi ? T-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, tu as fait le premier pas pour une raison.

- Quelle raison ? Être comme ça, seule avec toi et dans ces conditions... Mon corps a agi de lui-même alors que je suis... que je suis toujours... Bon sang, Ichigo ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Hime..., commença-t-il en tendant la main pour la réconforter.

- Non, n'approche pas ! lui ordonna-t-elle, des larmes sur les joues. Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était une erreur et… et…

Et incapable d'achever sa phrase, elle retourna chez elle et claqua fortement la porte.

De nouveau choqué par ce changement de situation, Ichigo resta longtemps planté là à fixer la porte comme si elle détenait les réponses à ses questions. Il voulait tambouriner et s'expliquer avec Orihime mais pour lui dire quoi ? Tout s'était bouleversé entre eux ce soir et il ne saurait dire comment ou même quand ça avait commencé exactement.

La colère et l'incompréhension dominant en tête de liste des sentiments le tourmentant, Ichigo ne se souvint pas d'avoir ramassé ses clefs ni d'avoir roulé jusqu'à chez lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette nuit-là, dans son lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

{ … }

Les jours suivants comptèrent parmi les pires qu'Ichigo ait jamais vécus, et son humeur s'en ressentait. La pauvre Yuuka san en fit les frais et plus d'une fois. La frustration d'Ichigo n'avait bien sûr qu'une seule et même origine : Orihime.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait précisément deux semaines, soit plus de trois mois après son opération, qu'elle l'évitait purement et simplement. Aucune nouvelle d'elle, pas le moindre coup de fil, rien ! Et quand il était passé la voir, elle ne lui avait tout simplement pas ouvert. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Ou avaient-ils ?

Largué et toujours en colère, il se perdait même dans les suppositions. Pour lui c'était plus simple parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient été en couple contrairement à elle, et il était célibataire. Était-ce cela qui perturbait sa princesse ? Le sentiment d'avoir trahi Uryuu ? En toute honnêteté, le roux se fichait pas mal de lui même s'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

Mais bon sang, Hime était avec lui à la base alors il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient rompu avant son satané voyage et qu'il l'avait poussée à « tromper » Uryuu. Elle avait fait le premier pas et puis ils avaient été tellement plus loin dans le passé, l'autre soir ce n'était rien… Ichigo avait tant attendu et espéré que ça se produise ! Maintenant que c'était fait, les conséquences étaient nombreuses et la pire fut évidemment de ne plus la voir. Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, Ichigo était certain qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour toute la nuit et il était finalement content que ça n'ait pas eu lieu. Autrement, Orihime aurait probablement été jusqu'à quitter la ville, voire le pays, pour s'exiler Dieu sait où.

Las de ressasser tout ça pour au bout du compte le mener nulle part ou l'embrouiller davantage, il décida de se vider la tête le plus possible pour recevoir son dernier patient de l'après-midi.

De retour chez lui aux alentours de 17h30, Ichigo opta pour prendre une douche froide. Hélas l'eau ne lava pas ses pensées plus agaçantes les unes que les autres. Une fois sortit et habillé de manière plus décontracté, il eut la surprise de recevoir un appel de Yuzu. C'était juste pour lui dire bonjour et prendre de ses nouvelles, seulement c'est ça plus qu'autre chose qui détendit Ichigo. Il regrettait de ne plus les voir autant qu'il le voudrait mais savoir sa sœur (et Karin) aller bien et se plaire dans leurs études avait vraiment un effet positif sur lui. Après cet appel qui dura tout de même une demi-heure au cours de laquelle il refusa d'inquiéter la plus émotive de ses sœurs en lui racontant ses problèmes, Ichigo grignota un petit quelque chose avant de faire un somme sur le canapé. Il avait vraiment accumulé pas mal de fatigue ces deniers temps à cause de sa situation personnelle, et son travail exigent n'arrangeait rien.

{ … }

Des coups retentirent contre la porte.

Habitué à être réveillé n'importe quand en cas d'urgence, Ichigo ouvrit aussitôt les yeux sans être certain d'avoir dormi ou non. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour voir l'état du ciel, il constata qu'il avait effectivement pioncé et pas qu'un peu d'après cette toile noire d'encre. Passant une main sur son visage fatigué, il alla enfin ouvrir en entendant frapper à nouveau.

- J'arrive !

C'est là qu'il eut la surprise de voir debout face à lui…

- Hime ?

Il se demanda vaguement s'il ne rêvait toujours pas. Orihime n'était venue que deux fois chez lui -chez eux- et c'était pour le remercier de vive voix pour lui avoir sauvé la vie : chez elle après sa dispute avec Uryuu et après son opération (le roux avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour l'empêcher de voir son père pour l'instant). Cela dit, en la voyant grelotter de froid sous son adorable bonnet rose et sa petite veste bleu marine, il fut forcé de croire qu'elle était bel et bien là. Surtout en entendant sa voix.

- Désolée de passer si tard, Ichigo.

Elle fuyait son regard et pour une fois, ce dernier ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il y avait plus important.

- Comment es-tu arrivée là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as parcouru toute cette distance à pied que ton cœur soit fragile ou non à une heure pareille et seule ? gronda-t-il sachant qu'elle était capable de faire ça.

Elle s'attendait à cette remarque.

- J'ai demandé à ma voisine de me déposer, c'était sur son chemin.

- Ah… Bon ben entre, il est évident que tu as froid. Je vais t'offrir un truc chaud à boire et je…

- Non.

Troublé, il la fixa et elle fit de même. Pour une rare fois, il ne parvint pas à lire en elle mais un sentiment de crainte l'envahit.

- Non quoi, Hime ? Tu m'as ignoré durant des jours et quand tu te décides enfin à revenir vers moi, tu refuses de t'attarder ?

- J-Je ne suis pas revenue pour la raison que tu crois.

- Je crois surtout que tu me fuis et tu me connais assez bien pour te douter que je ne vais pas supporter cette distance que tu m'imposes éternellement, prononça le jeune homme avec une pointe d'irritation.

Elle se crispa, un nuage blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- C'est mieux comme ça.

- C'est mieux pour toi, la contredit-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour une chose qu'on a faite ensemble, il faut qu'on en parle et...

- S'il te plaît, l'arrêta Orihime, une main levée pour le faire taire. Je ne reste pas, je suis simplement venue te dire quelque chose d'important.

- Parce que tu t'imagines en plus que je vais te laisser repartir toute seule alors que ta voisine n'a pas prévu de repasser te chercher apparemment ? Bon allez, entre au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il en ouvrant la porte plus grand.

Orihime ne bougea pas. Se retrouver devant lui après leur baiser fougueux sans y penser n'était pas évident. Ichigo exerçait une sorte de magnétisme sur elle, la faisant toujours revenir vers lui quelles que soient les circonstances. Décidée pourtant à ne pas se laisser démonter, elle inspira fortement et lui annonça la véritable raison de sa présence.

- J'ai reçu ce matin les résultats des examens que tu m'as fait passer, débuta la beauté auburn sans rompre la connexion visuelle, le cœur serré. Je récupère bien de l'opération et plus vite que prévu. Je suis autorisée à reprendre l'avion sans risque, lui apprit-elle rapidement.

Il y eut un gros silence. Il fallut un certain temps pour que cette déclaration atteigne le cerveau d'Ichigo et qu'il décrypte ce qu'elle sous-entendait précisément. La crainte qu'il ressentait se transforma progressivement en peur-panique. La gorge extrêmement sèche, il lâcha la porte et s'efforça de maintenir sa voix stable.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que…

- Je ne sais pas, le coupa-t-elle en s'entourant elle-même, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Ta place est ici, la résonna-t-il en s'avançant juste d'un pas pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tu appartiens à ce pays et maintenant à cette ville.

- Uryuu m'attend en Angleterre et…

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier à le savoir.

Elle renifla et essuya son nez avant qu'il ne coule.

- Il était convenu que je séjourne ici le temps de récupérer de mon opération, ce qui est le cas. Si Uryuu n'avait pas été appelé pour des raisons professionnelles, je serais repartie avec lui chez nous.

- C'est ici chez toi ! commença à s'énerver Ichigo.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples et…

- Tu l'aimes ? l'interrompit-il sèchement.

La belle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je te demande si tu l'aimes, réitéra-t-il en la regardant intensément.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cette question vient faire dans la conversation, répliqua-t-elle.

- Elle a de l'importance au contraire, insista le roux en la prenant par les épaules. Tu ne peux pas faire des milliers de kilomètres pour aller retrouver un homme que tu n'aimes pas.

Ses paroles la choquèrent.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je… !

- Si, tu l'as dit à l'instant. Lorsqu'on aime vraiment une personne, on répond automatiquement « oui » quand on nous demande si l'amour qu'on ressent pour elle est sincère, ce que tu n'as pas fait.

- Ichigo, ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain, le prévint-elle, le cœur battant trop vite.

- Mais afin admets-le, Hime ! Tu m'as toi-même dit dans le parc que tu ne savais pas si c'était le bon ou pas, souviens-toi…

- Je tiens sincèrement à Uryuu alors ne laisse pas entendre le contraire ! rétorqua vivement la jeune femme profondément troublée.

C'était exactement ce qu'Ichigo voulait entendre.

- Ça y est, tu l'as avoué, murmura-t-il. Tu « tiens » à lui et c'est tout.

- Où tu veux en venir ? lâcha-t-elle, des gouttes au bord des cils.

Il s'approcha un peu plus pour lui caresser la joue, le regard désolé.

- Ne t'es-tu pas demandée rien qu'une fois, Hime, si tu ne confondais pas « grande affection » avec « amour » ? Ishida est celui qui t'a aidée à t'intégrer après ton accident, il t'a tendu la main alors que tu étais perdue, il est devenu ton soutien, l'éclaira-t-il. Tu avais besoin de ça et il te l'a fourni.

Il marqua une pause en observant son délicat visage se décomposer sous ses mots.

- En d'autres termes, tu éprouves de l'affection et de la gratitude pour Uryuu et rien d'autre, termina-t-il à voix basse.

Orihime se dégagea de sa prise en reculant, ne faisant plus aucun effort pour stopper la chute d'eau sur ses joues. Réaliser cela par elle-même avait été très dur mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre faisait tellement plus mal. Une douleur familière qu'elle associait à la culpabilité fit son retour dans sa poitrine.

- Je…

Plusieurs inspirations et expirations lui furent nécessaires avant de réussir à articuler convenablement à cause de sa gorge nouée.

- Ma tête me dit de rentrer en Angleterre mais mon cœur me dit autre chose, pleura-t-elle, une paume sur son sein gauche, les nerfs à bout à force de lutter contre ses propres sentiments. J-Je me sens bien ici comme si quelque chose me retenait mais pourtant… pourtant je ressens un manque si énorme, Ichigo !

Le souffle court, elle eut les plus grandes difficultés à continuer.

- Cette chose qui me retient et qui me manque ne font qu'un, j'en suis certaine ! Seulement, j'ai commencé une vie en Angleterre avec Uryuu, j'ai des amis, un travail… Je ne sais pas quoi choisir entre la volonté de ma tête et celle de mon cœur surtout que la seconde est encore mystérieuse pour moi.

Lassée, éreintée, limite abandonnée dans son désarroi, la princesse préféra se détourner pour aller elle ne savait où mais loin de cette maison. Venir ici était une mauvaise idée à en juger par son état encore plus confus qu'à l'arrivée. Elle aurait dû toutefois se souvenir qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin. Deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière sous ses seins alors que parallèlement, un visage se logeait dans son cou. Une nouvelle fois immobilisée par son torse et ses bras -et consciente que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lutter-, Orihime ne put qu'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Alors reste, rien ne t'oblige à t'en aller si tu ne le veux pas, souffla Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit…, frissonna-t-elle à cause de son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Il la serra davantage pour inhaler son odeur.

- Libre à toi de partir mais sache que je serai toujours derrière toi quoi qu'il arrive, la prévint-il, le nez dans le creux de son cou.

La tête basculée sur sa robuste épaule, Orihime remonta ses mains sur les siennes, les yeux clos et pas vraiment plus avancée dans sa piscine de sentiments.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu cela Ichigo en me sachant déjà liée à un autre ? Pourquoi tu te coupes en quatre juste pour moi ?

Le questionné ferma les yeux à son tour et remonta jusqu'à son oreille droite en frôlant sa joue. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

- Tu l'ignores réellement ou bien tu as peur d'accepter ce que tu soupçonnes déjà depuis longtemps ?

Sur ces mots, il la fit pivoter pour s'immerger dans ses océans cendrés de nouveau remplis d'eau.

- L'une des deux volontés en toi est plus forte que l'autre. Et si j'étais celui qui te retient, Hime ?

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Si j'étais celui que tu cherches pour t'apporter cet équilibre et ce manque que tu essayes de combler depuis plus de trois ans ? murmura-t-il sans rompre la connexion visuelle.

Muette et sous le choc, une unique larme roula vers le menton de celle qu'il aimait. Ichigo lui accorda un faible sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

- Viens, l'invita-t-il.

La déesse hésita n'ayant pas du tout prévu que les choses prennent cette tournure. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir autant d'effet sur elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si proche de lui depuis bien avant que son coeur n'en réalise la raison ? Une part d'elle redoutait ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant qu'elle s'était en partie dévoilée et qu'elle avait été percée à jour. Mais en même temps, l'autre part d'elle était vraiment curieuse de connaître la suite des événements. Après réflexion, elle accepta sa main et suivit Ichigo à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Lorsque la porte se referma doucement derrière elle, Orihime était pourtant très loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait véritablement et des conséquences qui en découleraient.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Salut à tous ! Eh bien, ce chapitre était long XD Mais bon, il contient pas mal de passages IchiHime et c'est surtout ça que je retiens même si je les torture un peu moralement mdr ****Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Y compris ceux qui ont râlé pour l'attente entre les chapitres xD Nan mais vraiment désolée, je vais aussi vite que je peux sans oublier la flemme ! ****J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre 4 et que ça suffit pour me faire pardonner même si Ishida n'a pas reçu son coup de poing (mdr !), à bientôt !**

**DimIIy** : ton com sur mon chapitre 2 m'a amusée à certains moments XD J'ai constaté aussi que tu es attentive à ce que j'écris ! Honnêtement, je n'ai pas fait gaffe en employant "le frère des jumelles" pas plus que "Chad" et "Sado" que j'alterne souvent dans un seul texte ou encore "la soeur de Sora" que j'utilise pas mal aussi alors qu'il n'a pas de rôle dans cette histoire ! C'est simplement l'habitude et je pense que je n'arriverai pas à m'en défaire après tout ce temps ! Alors je vais me contenter de dire que si un lecteur me demande qui sont les "jumelles" ou "Sora", ben je lui répondrai xD Ensuite, je ne m'attarderai pas davantage sur la déprime d'Ichigo pour la simple raison que ce n'est pas prévu, je vais simplement continuer à l'évoquer ! Mais j'avoue que l'idée reste intéressante étant donné que j'aime les histoires assez sombres mdr

**Bleachihime** : j'étais happy de lire ton com à toi aussi ! Je ne m'y attendais pas =) Oh oui, je sais dans quel suspense je vous ai laissés XD Mais ce n'est pas forcément volontaire, c'est la première fois que je bosse sur trois histoires en même temps en comptant la fic sur mon blog alors je dois trouver du temps à consacrer à chacune ^^ Tu n'es pas la première à me dire être en manque de lecture, j'espère que ce n'est pas extrême quand même xD Nan mais je fais de mon mieux, merci d'avoir laissé ta trace ici ! =D


	5. Le voile se lève

**Chapitre 5** : Le voile se lève

**Rating : M**

OOOOOOOOO

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. A l'intérieur, le tic tac de l'horloge murale et les flammes dans la cheminée. A l'extérieur, le moteur occasionnel d'une voiture et le sifflement du vent. En dehors de ça, pas un bruit.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Elle errait dans le salon, ses yeux gris perle se déplaçant sur les diverses décorations. Orihime était familière avec le silence mais le cassait souvent avec la radio ou la télévision car au bout d'un moment, il devenait insoutenable tel un épais brouillard cherchant à l'étouffer

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _se demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

_« __Et si j'étais celui qui te retient, Hime ? Si j'étais celui que tu cherches pour t'apporter cet équilibre et ce manque que tu essayes de combler depuis plus de trois ans ? »_

Orihime se mordit la lèvre, ses longs cils envoyant des ombres sur ses joues roses en raison de ses paupières à demi fermées et de l'éclat doré provenant des flammes. Elle doutait peut-être de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu, en revanche elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était venue deux fois dans cette maison, seulement elle n'était pas entrée aussi loin. Pressée ces deux fois-là, elle avait rapidement remercié Ichigo avant de filer et il ne lui avait pas vraiment proposé de franchir le seuil de toute façon. C'est pourquoi elle avait pensé que le jour où elle serait invitée à entrer, elle serait intimidée surtout en étant seule avec lui.

Eh bien, il s'avéra que non.

C'était étrange à vrai dire mais la princesse se sentait… bien ici. Cet endroit était accueillant, chaud, presque familier sans doute grâce à la présence d'Ichigo l'entourant comme une couette. Elle s'entoura de ses bras à cette pensée tout en marchant vers l'une des hautes fenêtres encadrées d'épais rideaux pourpres. Elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça cependant, comme si cette maison spacieuse et magnifique renfermait un secret ou quelque chose de semblable.

_C'est ridicule de penser ça... n'est-ce pas ?_ se questionna-t-elle intérieurement.

En tournant la tête, la belle remarqua des photos sur le manteau de la cheminée seule source de lumière et dont les flammes brûlantes crépitaient allègrement (Ichigo l'avait allumée pour l'aider à se réchauffer) à présent. En s'approchant du premier cadre, Orihime vit une fille brune aux cheveux très courts avec un large sourire, vêtue en tenue de karaté et passant un bras autour du cou d'Ichigo qui criait visiblement de douleur ; sur un autre cliché il y avait Ichigo en train de manger avec un homme aux cheveux rouges et une autre petite femme brune qui avait une mèche lui barrant le visage ; et enfin sur le dernier on pouvait voir un homme brun légèrement barbu enlaçant deux jeunes filles d'une vingtaine d'années, l'une brune qui tentait de le repousser, l'autre châtain qui se pliait au jeu en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Quelque chose serra le coeur d'Orihime. Ces personnes, ces visages… pourquoi lui évoquaient-ils quelque chose ? En regardant plus attentivement autour d'elle, elle vit des clous plantés aux murs de la pièce mais les cadres ou les tableaux avaient disparus. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses bras l'entourant toujours. Pourquoi Ichigo essayait-il visiblement de se couper du passé ? Elle jeta un oeil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours occupé dans la cuisine, puis elle laissa ses prunelles s'attarder sur trois photos retournées non loin des autres. Parmi les trois cadres photos, l'un se détachait des autres par rapport à sa taille plus conséquente. La curiosité l'inondant, elle tendit la main pour voir les sujets l'illustrant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hime ?

Cette dernière sursauta et fit volte-face, sa main curieuse se roulant en petit poing. Ichigo était revenu dans le salon et tenait un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses et quelques biscuits. La respiration d'Orihime se coupa presque et son corps fut soudain parcourut de fourmillements lorsque ses perles se posèrent sur lui. Le feu rougeoyant nuançait à merveille la couleur orange de ses cheveux et les ombres projetées sur son visage ne le rendaient que plus… séduisant. Oh, comment pouvait-elle penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

- Hime ? répéta Ichigo, inquiet de sa non-réaction.

- Oh, eh bien j-je…, bafouilla-t-elle en se tortillant sur place et quittant sa rêverie. Rien, je… j'étais…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, elle baissa la tête. Le roux l'observa en silence avant de se décider à bouger.

- Viens, je t'ai préparé ton chocolat à la vanille, dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Inspirant brièvement, la demoiselle se força à le regarder sous sa frange, motivée à éclaircir le mystère des photos retournées ou envolées.

- Um, Ichigo ? Je peux te demander pourquoi tu…

Elle s'interrompit et releva complètement la tête, intriguée.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? se renseigna-t-elle, la tête penchée dans la confusion.

Et encore, « fixer » n'était pas le terme adéquat étant donné qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds de sa position toujours assise.

- Tu as grossi, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

La concernée rougit aussitôt et se demanda quelle partie de son corps elle devait cacher en priorité.

- O-Oh, um, c-c'est vrai que j-j'ai pris quelques kilos, admit-elle car l'ayant aussi remarqué récemment. Mon appétit est revenu après l'opération et… euh… eh bien, il semble que tu aies aussi vu que mon corps s'était un peu arrondi, héhé…, rit-elle nerveusement en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

A vrai dire, elle avait surtout pris des hanches et de la poitrine qu'elle tentait actuellement de dissimuler tant bien que mal avec ses bras.

- Tu veux sans doute dire que… que j'étais mieux avant, continua-t-elle, très gênée puisqu'il regardait à présent la zone que ses bras cachaient. M-Mais je ne pensais pas grossir _ici_ a-alors je ne…

- Calme-toi, la détendit Ichigo dans un soupir en attrapant sa tasse. Je sous-entendais juste que je me souviens de ton apparence la première fois que tu t'es pesée devant moi dans mon bureau, et j'ai remarqué tes kilos en plus s'afficher sur la balance lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. Seulement, ce ne sont que des chiffres et là, je vois où ces fameux kilos se sont bien répartis, acheva-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée.

La complimentée sentit ses joues brûler et baissa ses yeux sur ses seins au bonnet enviable puis sur ses hanches. Ses kilos _bien répartis_ ? Voulait-il dire que même plus « grosse » qu'avant, il la trouvait bien -voire mieux- ainsi ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Euh… um, merci ? répondit-elle en rangeant une longue mèche derrière son oreille.

Il lui sourit légèrement en retour et lui tendit sa tasse. Orihime décolla enfin de sa place, la prit de ses mains et s'installa à ses côtés. Seul le crépitement du feu ponctuait le silence agréable entre eux. Pendant ce moment, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le chocolat qu'il lui avait préparé était aussi délicieux que celui qu'elle dégustait régulièrement dans le café où il l'emmenait souvent.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda le roux en se laissant aller contre le dossier.

La belle continua de boire en fuyant son regard trop perçant. Un autre sujet plus important que les photos lui revint à l'esprit.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Tu devras mentir mieux que ça pour m'avoir, Hime, expira-t-il.

Celle-ci soupira à son tour. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai appelé à cause de mon malaise ?

Ichigo la regarda poser son chocolat dans la soucoupe et appuyer ses bras sur ses jambes, de profil à lui. Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait. Ce maudit soir où il s'était retenu d'étrangler Ishida à cause de ses conneries qui faillirent lui coûter la vie. Rien qu'à la pensée, il serra les dents ainsi que sa prise sur sa tasse et ferma brièvement les yeux pour faire chuter sa tension.

- Je t'ai dit « j'ai besoin de toi », enchaîna Orihime sans percevoir sa réaction. Ces mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans mon consentement, comme si ils devaient sortir de toute façon. Lorsque je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas comme avec Uryuu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'encouragea le fils Kurosaki qui sentait les choses prendre un tournant inévitable.

- Ichigo, reprit-elle à présent tournée vers lui, il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui passe et grandit entre nous. Je me sens…

Ses petits poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

- Je me sens attirée par toi de façon inexplicable, s'empourpra-t-elle en fuyant ses orbes bruns.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu qu'elle lui dise ça ? Certes, elle ne se souvenait pas de leur relation mais savoir que l'être aimé éprouve cela pour nous en dépit de sa mémoire défaillante prouve bien que les sentiments viennent du coeur et non de la tête. Or, le coeur d'Orihime était peut-être malade pendant longtemps mais il ressentait malgré tout les choses. Son coeur battant justement plus vite, Ichigo se redressa.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle, ce qui l'incita à recroiser timidement son regard sous sa frange auburn. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : je suis celui qui te retient ici.

- Mais moi, est-ce que je peux te retenir ? murmura-t-elle, troublée. Est-ce que je veux être retenue ?

Ces mots perturbèrent le jeune homme. Elle avait toujours le don de le faire passer d'une émotion à une autre en un temps record.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? l'interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude. Tu viens de dire que tu es attirée par moi, ça signifie que…

- Que je ne sais pas où j'en suis, le coupa la princesse. C'est comme si… comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours alors que c'est impossible. C'est extrêmement frustrant et douloureux parce que je ressens ce manque qui me…

Elle s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre. Le fils d'Isshin percevait tous les sentiments émanant d'elle dont l'incertitude et la crainte. Il ne pouvait la laisser dans cet état plus longtemps. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était des réponses. La certitude de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà sans le savoir.

- Hime, tu es…, commença-t-il, la main tendue vers la sienne.

- Où sont les toilettes ? se renseigna-t-elle soudain en bondissant.

Il cligna des yeux par ce nouveau changement.

- Quoi ? Au fond du couloir, deuxième porte à droite mais…

- Merci.

Sans autre parole, elle quitta la pièce. Ichigo resta sans voix, la situation prenait un tournant habituel en fin de compte. Encore une fois, elle venait à lui pour mieux le fuir. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux orange indisciplinés et s'effondra contre le dossier. Les choses s'annonçaient plus difficiles que prévu.

Dans le couloir, Orihime passa volontairement devant les toilettes pour s'engager dans l'escalier. Après un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, elle fixa la volée de marches comme si elle était sur le point d'escalader une montagne, inspira en fermant les yeux pour se donner courage puis s'engagea sur la première marche d'un pas lent, une main serrée devant sa poitrine, le cœur tambourinant.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison, tout se bousculait en elle, ce qui l'avait poussée à fuir Ichigo. Pas seulement à cause des photos embrouillant ses pensées mais également l'atmosphère se dégageant d'ici. Ici, parallèlement, elle se sentait bien. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité. Comme chez elle…

Son cœur se comprima dès qu'elle eut posé le pied à l'étage. Le couloir se composait de deux ailes : celle de gauche bien éclairée par un lustre accroché au plafond, et celle de droite baignant essentiellement dans l'éclat de la lune. Le cœur accélérant son rythme, les mains moites, la beauté auburn s'avança dans cette direction en regardant attentivement autour d'elle. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire à priori : un tapis, des tableaux, un meuble dans un coin… et encore des cadres vides. Tout en déambulant, une porte entrebâillée attira son attention. La sœur de Sora jeta un autre coup d'œil nerveux derrière elle avant de la pousser et reculer un peu comme si elle avait peur qu'un piège lui saute au visage. Constatant que rien ne se passait, elle se risqua à ouvrir davantage pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce tout en restant debout dans l'encadrement.

Dès le début, elle avait senti où elle avait atterri, seulement c'était évident à présent avec ce mobilier et la décoration simple mais élégante. Orihime distingua un lit imposant à deux places, une armoire, une commode, deux tables de chevet et à son grand étonnement, une coiffeuse. Elle cligna des yeux sur ce meuble pas à sa place selon elle même s'il était de même coloris que le reste. Disons que la chambre sentait exactement comme Ichigo, une odeur qu'elle aimait et l'enveloppait totalement même à cette distance, et il vivait seul pour ce qu'elle en savait alors pourquoi cette coiffeuse se trouvait-elle là ? Lui aurait-il menti ? Elle secoua la tête pour balayer cette supposition insultante. Ichigo était un médecin et même en faisant abstraction de sa profession, il était une personne honnête qui disait toujours la vérité et ce qu'il pensait au risque de déplaire à certains. Oui, mais alors quoi ?

_« En fait, j'aimais une femme mais elle m'a laissé. Elle ne m'a pas quitté comme tu l'entends, elle a disparu__. »_

Cette déclaration résonna en Orihime à cet instant, sa première vraie conversation privée avec Ichigo dans ce café… Avec un pincement au cœur, elle détailla de nouveau la chambre pas plus éclairée que le couloir. C'était donc cela, Ichigo gardait ce meuble en souvenir de cette mystérieuse femme. Orihime ne savait pas quoi en penser, en tout cas ça lui faisait mal pour une raison inexpliquée.

Une voiture passa dans la rue devant la maison, ce qui la fit sursauter et tourner instinctivement la tête vers la source de ce bruit. C'est là qu'elle discerna quelque chose sur le mur au fond du couloir moins éclairé par la lune sans doute cachée par un nuage : un autre grand cadre accroché au dessus d'un meuble mais qui, lui, contenait encore la photo. Elle ne voyait pas bien, mais il semblait y avoir plus d'un sujet sur le cliché. Intriguée, la princesse amorça un pas pour mieux les identifier.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre.

- I-Ichigo ! fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je t'ai indiqué les toilettes du bas et non celles de l'étage alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais là.

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère, mais ça n'empêcha pas Orihime de reculer pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Distance qu'il combla en marchant dans ses pas.

- Euh, eh bien… um ?

Elle venait de buter contre le mur.

_Mince !_

Avant même que l'idée de détaler ne lui traverse l'esprit, le roux la bloqua en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- J'attends que tu me répondes, Hime. Et tu sais que je déteste attendre, lui rappela-t-il, penché vers elle.

L'intéressée avala avec difficulté. Ichigo lui faisait déjà de l'effet en temps normal mais là avec ses vêtements décontractés, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre à cause de sa sieste et son regard animé d'une flamme familière, elle avait tout simplement l'impression de le voir au naturel. Et puis le sentir aussi près... Elle inspira et expira.

- J-Je cherchais des réponses.

- A quoi ?

- Tous ces cadres vides, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un geste du bras, qu'as-tu fait des photos ? Qui sont les gens sur celles que j'ai vues en bas ? Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais les voir m'a fait quelque chose alors que je suis certaine de ne pas les avoir croisés.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu appartiens à ce pays, murmura le fils Kurosaki en plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Cette dernière saisit doucement sa main sans rompre la connexion visuelle.

- Que veux-tu dire cette fois encore ? répliqua-t-elle en frissonnant sous ses iris perçants. J'appartiens sans doute à ce pays comme je le soupçonne depuis des années mais… comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Le questionné ne dit rien, se contentant de détailler chaque trait de son joli visage, ce qui l'intimida et il ignora cela. Elle avait de si beaux yeux gris innocents, profonds, apaisants, des cils naturellement longs sans avoir recours au maquillage, un teint si lumineux, un petit nez arrondi, des joues qui rougissaient si facilement, des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses qui étaient un plaisir à embrasser à la moindre occasion...

- Ichigo ? rosit-elle.

Il cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité mais cela n'effaça pas la couleur plus sombre des siens.

- Je vais te répondre mais avant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venue ce soir.

Elle parut surprise.

- Hein ? Je te l'ai dit voyons, je suis autorisée à prendre l'avion et…

Un index se posa sur sa bouche, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Ichi…

- La vraie raison, la coupa-t-il, plus proche.

Le cœur de la jeune femme remonta dans sa gorge.

- I-Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

- Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand tu me mens, ce que tu fais en ce moment, souffla-t-il, son front contre le sien.

Cette proximité troubla Orihime qui chercha à se dégager, mais il la retint contre le mur en la tenant par les hanches. Prise au piège mais pas effrayée, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Connaissant Ichigo, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il lui rende sa liberté de mouvement sans qu'il n'ait obtenu sa réponse. De plus, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre donc même si il déchiffrait la réponse dans ses yeux, il voudrait l'entendre de sa bouche. A quoi bon lutter dans ces conditions ?

- J-Je suis venue parce que…

- Oui ?

La déesse ferma brièvement les yeux pour faire reculer ses larmes.

- Je suis venue te voir parce que j'ai réalisé que je suis… amoureuse de toi, confessa-t-elle, la voix déraillant. Je ne pouvais, je ne _voulais_ pas partir sans t'avoir revu au moins une fois.

Elle baissa la tête dans la honte et la culpabilité en songeant à Uryuu qu'elle aimait aussi. En entendant sa confession, un poids énorme quitta pourtant les épaules d'Ichigo, c'était ce qui lui manquait, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Ne souhaitant pas qu'elle pleure comme il la sentait sur le point de le faire, il la fit entrer dans sa -leur- chambre qu'il referma derrière lui. Ça eut l'effet escompté étant donné les yeux larges d'Orihime, distraite de ses pensées sombres. Intimidée -notamment à cause du grand lit- elle se tortilla sur place pendant qu'Ichigo revenait vers elle. Parvenu à sa hauteur, il lui releva le menton et elle attendit ce qui allait inévitablement se produire. Cependant, elle fut étonnée qu'il la serre dans ses bras dans une prise douce et ferme à la fois, le visage dans son cou.

- Ça va aller, Hime. Si tu es revenue vers moi pour cette raison, tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable.

La preuve qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Elle répondit à son étreinte, le front sur sa poitrine tonique. Ses mots étaient simples mais ils apaisèrent au moins un peu sa culpabilité. Le roux pour sa part savourait cet instant presque magique. C'était peut-être anodin, seulement enlacer ainsi celle qu'il aimait dans _leur_ maison, dans _leur_ chambre, s'imprégner de _sa_ chaleur et de _son_ odeur sans qu'aucun mot ne soit nécessaire, il en avait tant rêvé ces trois dernières années… Soudain, elle le sentit lui caresser le dos à travers son épais pull alors qu'il remontait parallèlement à son oreille.

- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, lui chuchota-t-il, sa main se faufilant audacieusement sous son débardeur à présent pour la caresser à même la peau.

Orihime frissonna sous sa touche et rougit. Inutile d'être devin pour savoir à quoi il faisait allusion et puis sa voix chargée de désir ne trompait pas.

- Ichigo…

- Ne me repousse pas, la supplia-t-il presque en lui baisant le lobe et dessinant aléatoirement au bas de son dos. Je ne te forcerai évidemment pas. Il faut quand même que tu saches que si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté l'autre soir…

- J'en suis consciente, le coupa-t-elle à son tour, les joues plus colorées. Je sais aussi que tu ne me forceras pas et te repousser n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Perplexe, le jeune homme glissa de son oreille à sa joue pour replonger dans ses océans cendrés.

- Alors où est le problème ?

L'interrogée mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, baissa les yeux et s'accrocha à ses épaules au point qu'il sente parfaitement ses ongles.

- Je… J'étais avec Uryuu mais lui et moi, on a jamais… je veux dire… enfin, nous... nous n'avons pas…

- Vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour, l'aida-t-il en la voyant s'emmêler un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Elle grinça des dents à sa manière crue de s'exprimer. Il la força à relever la tête en s'efforçant de cacher la joie qu'il ressentait à la pensée qu'Ishida n'avait jamais posé ses mains sur elle ou en tout cas, ne s'était pas uni à elle. Une question subsistait pourtant.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question, la belle l'avait bien sûr vue venir. La réponse n'était pas évidente mais elle devait être honnête.

- Je n'éprouvais pas autant de désir pour lui qu'il en avait pour moi. Alors j'ai préféré m'abstenir plutôt que de le décevoir, lui raconta-t-elle avec gêne. Uryuu a voulu qu'on essaye pour voir si ça pouvait changer sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. Je ne pouvais pas le faire en l'absence de cela.

Là, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour fuir ses orbes marron envoûtants mais c'était impossible car il tenait toujours son menton. Elle ne put donc que rougir en atteignant une teinte plus foncée. Ichigo la fixa sans ciller durant une dizaine de secondes avant de se rendre à son oreille gauche cette fois où il souffla…

- Et est-ce que tu en éprouves pour moi, Hime ?

Son ton et sa main remontant plus haut dans son dos manquèrent de la faire gémir dans sa réponse. Elle baissa ses paupières, le corps déjà chaud.

- Oui.

Le frère des jumelles ferma les yeux également afin de laisser ce mot résonner en lui, le visage dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle trembla contre lui et elle passa ses bras fins autour de son cou pour également loger son visage dans le sien, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux orange sur sa nuque.

- Ichigo, tu seras…

- Oui. Je serai doux avec toi.

Franchement, pendant les années passées en tant que couple, il ne se souvint pas avoir été particulièrement doux avec elle dans leur vie intime ou alors au début de leur relation. Il aimait la taquiner, se montrer rude, se lier à elle dans des endroits inattendus et elle adorait ça. Cette fois, il ferait un effort.

Rassurée par le fait qu'il la laisse se préparer mentalement, Orihime l'enlaça plus fortement, le cœur battant moins vite. Finalement, elle décolla sa tête de son emplacement pour se noyer dans les iris ambrés au-dessus d'elle. Ils scintillaient d'une flamme plus vive mais également d'une douceur qui la fit chavirer. Sa grande main abandonna son dos pour stabiliser sa nuque et la sentant plus détendue dans ses bras, Ichigo se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna un baiser chaste plutôt destiné à la calmer totalement qu'attiser son désir. Ça marcha à en juger par Orihime qui ouvrit sa bouche pour l'inviter à y entrer, ce qu'il fit. Sa langue trouva la sienne et il ne tarda guère à tournoyer avec elle.

La princesse gémit, alla empoigner sa touffe orange et gratta cette zone dans son cuir chevelu où il craignait tant. Gémissant à son tour, il ne put empêcher ses hanches de se balancer contre elle. En sentant la même « chose » que la dernière fois sur le pas de sa porte contre son ventre, Orihime cria presque ce qui mit fin au baiser. Cela ne découragea pas le médecin qui descendit dans son cou tout en laissant ses doigts s'aventurer sur sa taille. De là, il saisit son pull et son débardeur et les souleva dans un rythme volontairement lent. Aucune protestation n'atteint ses oreilles donc il les tira de son corps en courbes et les jeta au sol. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir un soutien-gorge noir avant que sa Hime ne plaque ses seins contre son torse. Cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la passion mais d'autre chose qu'il capta.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit un peu reculer. Ça avait beau être totalement inutile, Orihime croisa ses bras devant sa forte poitrine pour la cacher le plus possible, la tête tournée. Il sourit devant sa timidité, ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà vue ainsi, il ne voulait pas la perturber davantage. Ichigo choisit d'enlever son t-shirt afin qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à demi-nue, ensuite il lui baisa le front en attrapant ses poignets.

- Laisse-moi te voir, Hime. Tu es tellement belle, tu n'as pas à te cacher.

Une fois encore, elle se détendit légèrement. Avec de nouveaux gestes lents, sans décoller ses lèvres de son front, il écarta ses bras. Ichigo laissa cinq secondes passer puis admira la vue sous lui. Son boxer ne tarda pas à le serrer davantage et il siffla un juron. Il n'était pas avec Orihime juste parce qu'elle avait de jolies formes, mais il serait un menteur en affirmant y être insensible. Elle possédait une sacrée paire de seins qui éveillait les fantasmes de presque tous les hommes -dont certains avaient goûté son poing-, et voilà qu'en plus ils étaient encore plus gros qu'à son arrivée au Japon à cause -ou grâce- à ses kilos en plus. Il était un sacré chanceux pour être aimé d'une femme à la fois belle à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur.

Incapable de croiser les yeux d'Ichigo qui semblaient brûler sa peau, la belle orienta ses perles argentées partout où elle le pouvait et c'est là qu'elles se fixèrent sur son torse nu taillé dans le roc. Il était plus qu'évident qu'Uryuu n'était pas très musclé et honnêtement, elle s'en fichait puisqu'elle le trouvait « normal ». Mais là, tout de suite, devant ces épaules robustes, ces pectoraux dessinés, ces abdominaux qu'elle pouvait compter… elle était fascinée par cette poitrine contre laquelle elle s'était blottie plus d'une fois. Ichigo tenait toujours ses poignets. Sentant sa fascination, il les leva et appliqua délicatement ses paumes sur son torse. Surprise, Orihime les retira aussitôt, ne laissant que le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau tannée et chaude.

- Tu peux me toucher, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa sa tempe.

- J'ai _besoin_ que tu me touches, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Mordant sa lèvre, la désirée inspira, expira, puis se lança. Ses doigts fins tracèrent ses clavicules, ses muscles tendus qui se crispèrent sur son passage. A son grand étonnement, elle y prit plaisir, sa peau était douce pour un homme. Il grogna de plaisir, appréciant son toucher doux qui contrastait avec le brasier brûlant en lui. Encouragée par sa réaction, Orihime posa carrément ses mains sur lui pour mieux le caresser et parcourir plus de peau. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo laissait une main errer dans son dos, l'autre sur son épaule qu'il descendait progressivement vers son sein droit tout en embrassant son cou. Orihime frissonnait mais ne le stoppa pas pour autant. Elle semblait attendre cela. Sa grande main finit par arriver au sein qu'il caressa tendrement en bordure du soutien-gorge avant de le prendre et malaxer la chair souple. Bon sang que ça lui avait manqué. Sa température augmenta et il perçut nettement le souffle d'Orihime s'accélérer tout en se collant à lui. Arrivé à la base de son cou, Ichigo la lécha puis mordilla son point d'impulsion en même temps qu'il pinçait doucement le bout de son sein.

- Ichigo ! gémit sa princesse, cambrée.

Sans le vouloir, ses ongles écorchèrent les tétons du roux qui gémit de douleur mais surtout de plaisir. Elle nota néanmoins son sourire contre sa peau.

- Tu es toujours aussi sensible du sein droit, dit-il à mi-voix, amusé.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Hein ? Comment ç… ?

Il abandonna son cou pour aller s'emparer de sa bouche comme s'il était affamé, lui coupant ainsi efficacement la parole. Sa langue sépara ses lèvres pour la goûter partout où il le pouvait comme l'intérieur de ses joues ou même sous sa langue. Les gémissements d'Orihime doublèrent, son corps était en feu, elle en voulait plus aussi ne s'opposa-t-elle pas quand il déboutonna son jean et baissa la braguette. S'il s'écoutait, Ichigo ferait descendre sa culotte en même temps mais il avait promis d'aller doucement. Le jean à ses pieds, Orihime l'éjecta rapidement et se concentra sur le pantalon de survêtement d'Ichigo. Dans sa hâte…

- Aah ! gémit-il.

- D-Désolée ! rougit-elle, immobilisée.

Elle venait de frôler son membre réveillé avec ses mains pressées.

- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il direct avant qu'elle ne se bloque.

- J-Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il lui vola un baiser.

- Non, lui sourit-il. Continue.

La demoiselle hocha la tête et poursuivit plus lentement. Maintenant que le pantalon d'Ichigo avait également rejoint le parquet, elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la bosse sous son boxer. Le sang afflua vers ses joues en pensant que ce qu'il cachait serait bientôt à l'intérieur d'elle. Connaissant son imagination toujours aussi fertile, Ichigo l'embrassa, les mains sur ses fesses. Il voulait lui rappeler leur « premier » baiser devant chez elle où elle n'avait pas toutes ces préoccupations en tête. Elle le comprit car avec hésitation, elle aspira sa langue dans sa bouche et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille à cause des violents frissons menaçant de la faire tomber. Ichigo plaça ses paumes sous ses cuisses et s'avança vers le lit en répondant à son baiser enflammé qui lui rappelait tant les nombreuses belles nuits qu'ils avaient passé…

En sentant le bord du lit au niveau de ses tibias, il se pencha et coucha délicatement celle qu'il aimait sur le matelas, et vint s'installer entre ses jambes pour la couvrir de son corps bouillant sans l'écraser. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, les doigts d'Orihime dans ses cheveux, son autre main allant et venant sur son dos nu qu'elle griffait. Leurs bouches fusionnaient, leurs langues se taquinaient, leur passion flambait quand Ichigo s'autorisa à frotter leurs sexes. En dépit de leurs sous-vêtements, la friction envoya une décharge de pur délice en eux deux au point d'interrompre leur échange pour gémir à l'unisson dans la bouche de l'autre. C'était une torture mais si bon en même temps, un contact exquis qu'il maintint et accentua en enfonçant son entre-jambe contre sa fragile intimité encore, encore et encore.

- I-Ichigo… !

Lui aussi avait la respiration rapide et irrégulière, lui aussi souhaitait que ça aille plus loin. Incapables de s'embrasser pour l'instant et refusant de rester sans rien faire, le roux opta pour déposer des baisers et lécher la colonne de sa gorge, les mains dans son dos, pour ensuite se rendre à la droite de son cou afin de lui faire un autre suçon. Comme il l'avait anticipé, Orihime se cambra ce qui lui permit de dégrafer aisément son soutien-gorge reposant mollement sur elle à présent.

En raison de l'épisode de tout à l'heure, Ichigo se redressa sur un coude, ses yeux dans les siens, l'index et le pouce entre les deux bonnets. Sans ciller, il le souleva et le soutien-gorge glissa de ses bras. La déesse était rouge mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait cela. Elle voulait être découverte par Ichigo donc elle le laissa faire.

La poitrine totalement exposée, elle ne bougea plus, les bras de nouveau autour du cou de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Ce dernier regardait ses seins parfaits avec une lueur de faim, d'envie qui la fit frissonner. Il hésitait visiblement et elle capta que sa réaction antérieure en était la cause. Avec gêne, elle se lança.

- V-Vas-y.

Il reposa ses orbes chocolat sur son visage délicat et elle parvint à lui sourire timidement.

- Tu peux y aller, Ichigo.

Il ne fallait pas le lui répéter une troisième fois. Sans attendre, il plongea la tête dans sa vallée divine et festoya. L'une de ses mains massait, palpait, moulait un sein, tirait le bout rose tandis qu'avec sa bouche chaude et avide, il recouvrait le sommet de l'autre, le léchait, le mordillait, le dégustait presque comme s'il espérait en tirer quelque chose. Noyée dans le plaisir charnel, Orihime emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux orange et appuya un peu pour qu'il comprenne rester là où il se trouvait. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel stade avec un homme, c'était à peine si elle osait en rêver tant ça l'intimidait. Mais les sensations soulevées par l'acte en lui-même étaient juste exquises. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, le corps arqué, les yeux clos, elle cria ouvertement son bonheur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de cogner ses hanches contre les siennes. Le gémissement qu'Ichigo libéra sembla la traverser.

- Hime…

- Ichigo, s-s'il te plaît, mendia-t-elle.

Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour entrer en elle tout de suite surtout qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui résister. Toutefois, la situation était sensiblement différente puisqu'il s'agissait un peu comme d'une première fois pour elle alors il devait faire les choses bien et prendre en compte ses sentiments. Ichigo passa au sein gauche pour le sucer à son tour, sa main libre descendant sur son ventre plat sur lequel il dessina des cercles pour ensuite jouer avec son nombril. Il sourit en l'entendant rire au-dessus de lui et il en profita pour aller plus bas.

- ICHIGO !

Ses jambes s'étaient ouvertes dans un réflexe en le sentant la toucher _là_. Il étouffa lui-même tant bien que mal son cri dans son sein. Si une chose ne changeait pas à l'évidence, c'était bien la rapidité avec laquelle il parvenait à « réveiller » sa Hime. Sa culotte était si trempée qu'il faillit venir lui-même dans son boxer.

- K-Kami sama, rougit-elle de honte.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée d'être aussi mouillée, la rassura-t-il avec des yeux assombris par le désir, sa main toujours en mouvement. Ça prouve juste que tu apprécies ce que je suis en train de te faire.

Il embrassa sa poitrine tout en la caressant à travers le tissus imbibé de son sous-vêtement.

- Ichigooo ~

C'était presque trop, presque insupportable, presque trop délicieux.

- Ichi, je t'en p-prie, le supplia-t-elle encore, les yeux humides, les joues roses. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de… aaaaah !

Sa main venait de passer sous sa culotte pour s'attarder sur sa perle sensible au sommet de son sexe. Ses ongles marquèrent fortement sa peau et il grogna. Le fils Kurosaki se mit à genoux en la sentant s'humidifier davantage et retira ses doigts de cette zone sacrée. Elle émit de faibles protestations mais de cette façon, il pouvait plus facilement enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait et surtout…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla la princesse dans un état second.

…écarter ses jambes.

- Tu ne devrais pas…, amorça-t-elle, écarlate. J-Je veux dire, je suis…

Tout en parlant, elle tentait de refermer ses jambes mais il la tenait au niveau des genoux pour les maintenir ouvertes devant lui.

- Ne bouge pas, Hime, répondit-il à voix basse et sensuelle. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es juste magnifique.

La chanceuse pouvait-elle être plus rouge que maintenant ? Peu probable. Elle se sentait si vulnérable et observée aux rayons X dans cette position. Ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité car Ichigo scannait son corps entièrement nu du regard. Son visage angélique aux yeux reflétant divers sentiments, son cœur battant dans son cou marqué par ses lèvres et ses dents, sa peau crémeuse, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, ses seins rougis par sa faute pointant toujours d'excitation, son ventre si chatouilleux, ses jambes longues, ses petits pieds, ses cuisses si douces qu'il aimait sentir autour de ses hanches chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et enfin, son jardin secret qu'il avait exploré tant et tant de fois. Elle était véritablement parfaite, taillée par les anges.

- Détends-toi, l'apaisa-t-il en avançant sa main droite.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre.

- AAAH !

Son index s'amusait avec sa perle féminine avant de descendre vers son entrée qu'il caressa et pénétra avec le même doigt en progressant avec lenteur et douceur. Que ce soit grâce à son corps qui se souvenait ou du plaisir tout simplement, l'ouverture de sa Hime s'élargit et il put ajouter son majeur. Avec à présent deux doigts en elle, la sœur de Sora avait l'impression de perdre pied et ce fut « pire » quand il commença à pomper d'avant en arrière.

- Ichigo !

Rien que l'entendre gémir son prénom l'excitait fortement mais il devait résister ! Son érection devint lancinante comme pour lui faire payer ces trois années sans activités.

- Profite juste, Hime, répondit-il en masquant habilement son désir croissant et presque incontrôlable.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire de toute manière, c'est-à-dire gémir en agrippant fortement les draps et en se tortillant, son corps se raidissant de plus en plus. Ichigo, lui, attendait avec une grande impatience qu'elle jouisse grâce à sa main dont il accéléra le mouvement. Cela eut pour effet de la faire limite convulser et crier. Elle sentait une chose s'enrouler, se débattre dans son ventre comme demandant à sortir de toute urgence.

- O-Oh mon Dieu…

Cette chose chutait de plus en plus bas, dans son entre-jambe, et quand Ichigo pressa le point le plus sensible de son anatomie en cet instant avec son pouce…

- ICHIIIII ~ !

…elle se vida comme il le voulait. Ichigo était vraiment ravi car Orihime était généreuse dans ces moments-là mais alors là, elle avait de quoi donner après trois ans sans avoir eu de rapports. Il aurait volontiers léché sa main et son intimité comme à son habitude mais franchement, il ne tenait plus ! Il retira doucement son majeur et son index en la faisant haleter et il se débarrassa de son boxer en soufflant quand l'air frappa sa peau. Allongé de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, Ichigo était évidemment conscient qu'elle avait besoin de redescendre de son nuage mais rien ne l'empêchait d'attiser son désir toujours présent. Pour cela, il caressa ses seins et lui donna un lent et langoureux baiser passionné. La belle avait le souffle toujours saccadé, l'échange fut donc court alors il privilégia son front, ses joues et son cou. Lorsqu'il se décala, les prunelles orageuses d'Orihime se posèrent sur la coiffeuse.

Quelque chose se bloqua en elle. Cette femme était toujours dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Alors elle, qu'était-elle pour lui au juste ?

- Tu n'es plus tout à fait avec moi, remarqua rapidement celui-ci, son lobe dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'expérience lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui mentir alors autant parler franchement.

- Je me demande si tu veux vraiment ça, Ichigo, dit-elle à mi-voix, le cœur serré.

Soudain, elle eut peur qu'il s'en aille et sa prise doubla autour de ses épaules.

- Tu me prends peut-être pour celle que je ne suis pas et…

- Je te prends pour une seule personne, la femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être, lui chuchota-t-il sincèrement à l'oreille.

Ses paroles touchèrent Orihime en plein cœur. C'était peut-être stupide vu le caractère d'Ichigo qu'elle avait cerné, il ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments qu'il fallait décrypter à travers ses actions le plus souvent. Mais il y avait une telle différence entre « tu m'attires aussi » et « la femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être » qu'elle ne pouvait passer à côté.

- A-Ah !

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Son érection venait de se frotter contre elle.

- Hime, je…

- Je sais, Ichigo.

Elle l'incita à se redresser sur ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Suite à cela, elle lui donna son accord d'un hochement de tête. Après une brève inspiration, Ichigo baissa ses hanches pour les aligner avec les siennes et la pénétra. Orihime n'avait pas une seule fois été chez un gynécologue depuis son réveil dans ce village en France puisqu'elle était célibataire au début, puis il ne s'était rien passé avec Uryuu alors elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Quand Ichigo entra en elle, elle s'attendit donc à la fameuse douleur sauf que… il glissa sans problème. Était-ce parce qu'elle était encore mouillée, pas vierge ou parce qu'elle avait une chance inouïe, elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne s'en souciait pas à l'heure actuelle préférant savourer cette sensation inqualifiable. C'était encore mieux que ses doigts et lorsqu'il s'enterra complètement, il lâcha un long soupir, sa tête orange chutant sur sa frêle épaule. Le désir monta en flèche à l'endroit où ils étaient liés, ce qui poussa Ichigo à aller et venir d'abord lentement puis plus rythmiquement.

Oh que oui ça lui avait manqué de tenir ainsi Orihime, ne faire qu'un avec elle, l'aimer de cette façon et comme elle le méritait ! Il ne se sentait bien nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras. Son prénom sortant en cascade de sa bouche, la princesse lui ouvrit ses jambes encore plus grand et répondit à son rythme, ses hanches suivant la cadence qu'il avait imposée. Un bruit humide résonnait à chaque fois qu'il poussait en elle, de la sueur couvrait leurs corps en parfaite osmose dans le halo argenté de la lune traversant la fenêtre, leurs mains caressaient l'autre partout où ils le pouvaient. Le visage dans son cou mince, le roux gémissait le surnom de sa moitié de façon de plus en plus rapprochée tout en tenant sa cuisse contre lui. A un moment, il toucha un endroit si sensible que la jeune femme planta ses talons dans ses mollets, les yeux remplis d'eau tant son bonheur était immense.

Leur température corporelle grimpait, leurs sens se bousculaient, Orihime remarqua à nouveau cette chose se tortiller dans son ventre, prête à exploser. Ichigo, lui, savourait ses muscles internes se refermant autour de lui comme pour le retenir, ses parois s'humidifiant au fil des secondes, témoins de son plaisir intense, s'adaptant à sa taille, sa puissance, sa vitesse. Elle le rendait fou et décuplait son propre plaisir, son amour pour elle, son désir de faire d'elle sienne une fois de plus. Cette sensation qu'il était certain de ne ressentir avec aucune autre femme le rapprochait un peu plus du précipice.

Orihime sentit son propre corps se crisper et après deux coups de hanches supplémentaires de son compagnon, elle hurla sa félicité, le dos formant un pont étrange mais offrant inconsciemment ses seins à Ichigo qui les prit en bouche sans stopper ses va-et-vient. Néanmoins, lorsque les mains de la beauté auburn se posèrent sur ses fesses comme pour le pousser plus en avant, une barrière menaça de céder en lui. Avant que ça n'arrive, il saisit les cuisses de sa partenaire pour qu'elle l'entoure, chevilles verrouillées derrière lui, car il atteignait mieux l'apogée ainsi. La princesse était encore sous l'effet de sa libération sexuelle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir Ichigo approcher de la sienne. Il tripla presque son rythme, martelant en elle sans pitié, appuyé maintenant sur ses bras tremblants, son torse et ses épaules luisaient, son souffle était court, ses gémissements moins espacés…

- ORIHIME !

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce prénom lui évoquant quelque chose, seulement elle fut vite distraite puisqu'il se libéra violemment en elle quasi en même temps que son fort gémissement presque assourdissant, si bien qu'elle sentit sa semence éclater dans son corps et couler un peu en dehors, la faisant rosir et gémir également. Son visage en sueur levé vers le plafond, Ichigo se laissa pleinement posséder par son orgasme qu'il tenta de prolonger le plus longtemps possible en continuant à rouler ses hanches fatiguées contre celles de sa belle. Cette dernière se sentait tout simplement épuisée, vidée de ses forces, ses beaux cheveux auburn collant son front et son cou. Le fils Kurosaki n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais il réussit à se pencher pour lui donner un doux baiser agrémenté d'un faible…

- Je t'aime.

Des années qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots sauf que là, elle devait les entendre tant qu'il se sentait capable de les dire. Elle ne devait pas croire un seul instant qu'il venait de lui faire l'amour sans ressentir le moindre sentiment à son égard. Par contre, Orihime ne sut pas si elle avait bien entendu tant la fatigue l'écrasait, mais elle put au moins répondre paresseusement à son baiser qui la fit redescendre sur terre. Après avoir savouré une dernière fois la sensation de leurs intimités liées, Ichigo quitta son corps pour se coucher sur le côté du lit qui était bien le sien cette fois. Orihime rougit profusément quand sa cuisse toucha la partie du drap mouillée sous ses fesses lorsqu'elle voulut se déplacer. Amusé, Ichigo passa un bras sous sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui tandis qu'il soupirait de satisfaction. Sa Hime sourit devant son visage au froncement de sourcils moins prononcé, posa un bras sur son torse qui montait et descendait sous sa respiration encore rapide et cala sa tête sur son épaule pour s'endormir ainsi, baignant dans la plénitude.

{ … }

Une chaleur inonda son visage et elle devina qu'elle serait éblouie si elle ouvrait les yeux. Orihime plissa les yeux et fronça son petit nez dans un réflexe avant de soulever ses paupières qu'elle battit à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à la vive clarté en raison des rideaux ouverts. Allongée sur le côté, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une armoire imposante reflétant les rayons du soleil grâce à son miroir, un joli papier peint ainsi qu'un sol boisé. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir du lieu où elle se trouvait. C'est plus l'odeur régnant ici qui rafraîchit sa mémoire, c'est-à-dire l'odeur corporelle d'Ichigo mélangée à une odeur de se…

- Bon sang ! murmura-t-elle en se cachant sous les couvertures, le visage rouge.

Se voir entièrement nue n'arrangea rien alors elle réapparut à l'air libre, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés. Couverte jusqu'au cou, Orihime tourna la tête, c'est là qu'elle le remarqua enfin.

- Ichigo…, chuchota-t-elle tendrement, un sourire inconscient étirant ses lèvres.

Une jambe exposée, il était couché sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller, le visage portant l'expression la plus détendue qu'elle lui eut jamais vu. La belle se demanda si c'était à cause de leur nuit passée ensemble. Rien que la pensée la mit mal à l'aise donc elle préféra oublier ça pour le moment et se lever doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller afin de leur préparer quelque chose à manger en entendant son propre estomac gronder. Elle constata vite que ses vêtements étaient hors de portée et même si Ichigo dormait, elle ne se voyait pas traverser la grande chambre toute nue aussi décida-t-elle de se vêtir du t-shirt du roux pas loin. Une fois enfilé -le vêtement lui arrivant à mi-cuisse- Orihime attrapa sa culotte qu'elle ne tarda pas à mettre. Même si ses jambes étaient visibles, elle se sentait plus habillée comme ça. Le plus important était caché.

_Même si je n'ai plus rien à lui cacher désormais…_

Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Tout en marchant vers la porte, la demoiselle sentait un léger poids dans sa poitrine dont elle eut du mal à identifier la cause.

Ce qui se passa ensuite l'aida à y voir plus clair.

En traversant la pièce, sa hanche frôla l'un des jeans d'Ichigo qui tomba du dossier de la chaise où il reposait. Dans sa chute, son portefeuille s'échappa de la poche et s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit sourd. D'abord figée, la déesse pivota dans un premier temps sur ses petits pieds pour voir si elle l'avait ou non tiré du sommeil, il s'avéra que non. Le fils Kurosaki changea de position mais continua à rêver d'on ne savait quoi. Soulagée, la princesse ramassa vite le jean pour le remettre en place ainsi que le portefeuille sauf que ce dernier attira son attention. Il renfermait une photo et pas n'importe quelle photo. Son cœur se comprima et loupa un battement. Ses doigts agissant d'eux-mêmes, elle retira la photo de son emplacement pour la regarder de plus près et confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné.

- Non c'est… c'est impossible…

Ses perles fixaient la photo avec diverses émotions plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

- Il ne m'aurait pas caché ç-ca, pas lui.

Son regard alterna de la photo à Ichigo qui dormait toujours. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, les larmes firent leur apparition dans ses yeux gris quand elle se força à croire que le cliché entre son pouce et son index représentait bien Ichigo et elle quelques années plus jeunes dans une pose faisant immédiatement penser à un couple. La main tremblante, la respiration maintenant saccadée, Orihime tourna la photo pour y voir l'inscription au dos qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'écriture d'Ichigo -il lui avait rédigé nombre d'ordonnances après tout. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle lut ce qui y était écrit.

_Orihime & moi, le 3 septembre jour de ses 20 ans _

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Orihime qui recula d'un pas et se cogna contre la coiffeuse qui trembla sous l'impact. Elle lâcha la photo et le portefeuille pour se prendre la tête dans les mains, sa respiration deux fois plus rapide. Aussitôt, des flashs l'assaillirent.

Elle se vit avec la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs très courts dans un gymnase rempli de monde… Puis dans un fast-food en compagnie d'un grand homme aux cheveux rouges lui disant la bouche pleine « surtout ne dis rien à Rukia, Orihime san », ce qui l'avait fait exploser de rire… Ensuite, elle était dans un tout autre endroit qui paraissait être un centre commercial avec l'autre femme brune dont la frange lui barrait le visage et avec qui elle partageait une glace... Dans un autre flash, la princesse était en présence d'un autre grand homme bien bâti à la peau mate qui la félicitait d'une grosse voix grave. En réponse, elle le serra dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Ichigo sur le perron d'une maison plus que familière et chacun en possession d'une clef, ils y entrèrent main dans la main… Elle se voyait ailleurs pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, agenouillée devant une pierre tombale…

- Aaaaaaaaaah !

Ce cri d'où perçaient la douleur et le désespoir réveilla le médecin en sursaut. Rapidement, il scanna la chambre, ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la femme qu'il aimait tombée à genoux, ses mains agrippant fortement ses cheveux à la racine.

- Hime ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Il bondit du lit, enfila son boxer et la rejoignit en s'accroupissant devant elle.

- Orihime…, reprit-il, la main sur son épaule.

Encore ce prénom. _Son_ prénom. Elle le savait à présent et comprenait mieux pourquoi il l'avait hurlé pendant leurs ébats. Ce n'est toutefois pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Non, ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle, reculant hors de sa portée mais assise au sol.

Ichigo sembla choqué.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? ne comprit-il pas, perdu et inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Le corps aussi tremblant que sa voix, la beauté auburn le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, appuyée sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer tant le choc était rude. Puis elle observa autour d'elle avec une expression terrifiée, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle avait atterri dans un endroit qu'elle voulait fuir à tout prix.

- Ces deux femmes brunes et ces deux hommes, hoqueta-t-elle, les lèvres instables. Toi et… S-Sora nii…

Ses océans orageux se fixèrent sur le cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet d'Ichigo et auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention la veille. Là, il baignait dans la vive lueur du soleil. Il les représentait l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur le point d'échanger un baiser. Toutes ces informations l'inondant comme brusque marée, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Elle devait… Elle devait vraiment…

- Orihime, attends !

…fuir. Celle-ci avait juste mit son jean à la hâte avant de détaler dans le couloir. Sans prendre la peine de se vêtir davantage, le jeune homme se rua à sa poursuite et finit par la rattraper par le bras au bas de l'escalier alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la porte d'entrée.

- Tu te souviens… ? peina-t-il à croire.

- Lâche-moi ! se dégagea-t-elle, le visage luisant.

- Mais enfin…

Un nouveau choc pour lui puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais crié dessus auparavant.

- Me souvenir ? rit-elle sans joie. C'est un bien grand mot ! Je suis martelée de flashs depuis que j'ai vu cette photo dans ton portefeuille !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air ahurie.

- Voilà donc pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais invitée à entrer ici avant hier et pourquoi tu as retourné ou retiré toutes ces photos ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Ichigo ! s'écria la jeune femme blessée. Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahie !

- Orihime, calme-toi, essaya de l'apaiser le roux. Tu ne dois pas…

- Quoi ? Je dois penser à la santé de mon cœur une fois de plus ?!

- Non, ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtives qui te feraient comprendre de travers. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, la supplia-t-il de le croire.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est très simple, trancha-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures à l'entrée. Tu m'as menti, tu savais que je cherchais qui j'étais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je…

- Si, tu m'as menti ! appuya-t-elle, lacérée par ses propres paroles. Tu m'as regardée souffrir de cette situation sans rien faire ! Uryuu m'avait pourtant bien dit ce…

- Ah non, ne me parle pas de lui, la coupa-t-il en haussant le ton. Pas maintenant alors laisse-le en dehors de ça, il s'agit de nous et…

- Quel « nous » ? répéta à mi-voix Orihime. Le « nous » auquel je croyais n'existe pas.

Le fils d'Isshin l'observa, vraiment peiné de la voir réagir ainsi. Bon sang, les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça !

- Je suis toujours le même, Hime, retenta Ichigo en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je t'assure que j'avais l'intention de tout te révéler.

Seulement cette dernière recula en hochant négativement la tête.

- Peut-être mais c'est trop tard, évacua-t-elle, les yeux débordant d'eau, un bras sous sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Tu es le même en apparence mais c'est tout.

Elle aurait pu lui mettre une claque qu'Ichigo n'aurait pas vu une différence avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, le poing serré. J'ai agi ainsi parce que…

- Non, arrête, je t'en prie, le fit taire Orihime.

Elle ferma brièvement ses paupières ce qui fit chuter de grosses larmes sur ses joues déjà trempées.

- Quoi que tu dises, ça ne changera rien. Je n'ai pas été préparée à ce qui m'arrive et je dois essayer de m'y faire, démêler tout ça.

Elle marqua une pause, ses perles cendrées laissant tout de même voir qu'elle était désolée.

- Et… je n'y arriverai pas en restant à tes côtés, Ichigo.

Là-dessus, elle attrapa son manteau et s'en alla en courant sans refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Orihime, reviens ! cria le fils Kurosaki contre le chambranle. Hime !

Elle disparut rapidement au bout de la rue et il lui aurait probablement couru après si il n'était pas en boxer. Mais peut-être se montrait-il égoïste, peut-être avait-elle vraiment besoin d'être seule pour digérer tout ça.

Le cœur lourd, Ichigo rentra chez lui, claqua la porte et colla son dos contre le bois, les mains sur le visage. Il avait vraiment foiré, c'était un fait. Il espérait juste que ça n'aurait pas pour conséquence de pousser celle qu'il aimait à s'envoler loin de lui. Encore une fois.

{ … }

Cinq jours passèrent.

Orihime ne mit pas le nez dehors à moins de ne pouvoir faire autrement. Toute la semaine, elle avait dû faire face jour et nuit à des flashs, des bribes de souvenirs parfois douloureux ou éprouvants, des moments insignifiants dormant jusque-là au plus profond de sa mémoire. Tout tournait autour de ces images martelant son cerveau sans son consentement. Ses moments de joie, de peine, de peur, de frustration, de doute l'envahissaient en même temps dans des flux impossibles à réguler. Elle avait tellement pleuré sous la pression qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus posséder la moindre goutte d'eau dans son corps. Malgré ça, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, des choses demeuraient floues et elle ne pourrait sans doute pas les discerner sans une aide extérieure. Mais le terme « amnésique » ne lui correspondait plus désormais.

Blottie contre son canapé dans son pull à col roulé et sa couverture, la princesse posa son téléphone sur la table basse avec un lourd soupir. Comme elle s'y attendait, après s'être acharné sur le fixe, il s'attaquait à son portable maintenant. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, neuf appels et cinq sms auxquels elle ne répondit pas. La jeune femme savait qu'Ichigo n'était pas un homme patient, qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs et qu'à force de l'ignorer ainsi, elle le pousserait à élever le niveau pour entrer en contact avec elle et qu'elle devrait en subir les conséquences. Oui, elle le savait, le sentait, l'attendait. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas envie de se confronter à lui, elle ne voulait ni le voir ni lui parler dans le but de se protéger et se noyer tranquillement dans son chagrin.

Orihime avait réfléchi dans la mesure du possible et en était arrivée à la conclusion que sa colère envers Ichigo était bien petite comparée à la déception et la peine qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se sentait blessée, trahie, humiliée. Elle s'était ouverte à Ichigo, lui avait accordé sa confiance, son amitié et même plus… Elle s'était déclarée en allant même jusqu'à se donner à lui et qu'avait-elle reçu en retour ? Des mensonges. La tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, elle laissa ses perles argentées se poser sur le soleil déclinant à l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

Hime n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui pardonner, ça faisait bien trop mal même des jours plus tard. Il lui avait sciemment caché qui elle était vraiment, une bonne partie de sa vie, les amis qu'ils avaient en commun et surtout, surtout l'amour qui les avait liés durant des années. Son passé en cendres était devenu braises pour brutalement se changer en flammes. Comment y faire face ? Comment accepter cette réalité qui ne collait pas vraiment à l'image qu'on s'en est faite histoire d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher ? La belle s'était en effet imaginée une vie afin de s'en sortir et avancer parce que sans passé, nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Et sans avenir que nous reste-t-il ?

_Le présent où nous devons vivre au jour le jour sans savoir où aller, _songea-t-elle tristement.

Des coups sourds la tirèrent de ses pensées pas joyeuses. Elle se redressa en fixant la porte d'entrée qu'elle voyait de sa position.

- Orihime, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle en était sûre. Les coups de fil étaient la phase une et maintenant, il passait à la phase deux : lui rendre visite sans prévenir après lui avoir -miraculeusement- offert quelques jours d'espace. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, une chaleur étrange se répandant en elle.

- Je dois vraiment te parler.

L'intéressée ne remua pas davantage mais son cœur se serra.

- Va t'en, Ichigo, lança-t-elle.

- Tu refuses de décrocher quand je t'appelle mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai pas fait le trajet pour que tu me laisses devant ta porte, l'avertit-il avec détermination.

- Ça m'est égal, je ne t'ouvrirai pas, répondit-elle avec -ce qu'elle espérait- le même ton.

Il y eut un silence.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Quelque chose se crispa en elle.

- Hein ?

- Je vais défoncer ta porte, lui expliqua le fils Kurosaki comme s'il parlait de peindre un mur.

- Quoi ? s'écria Orihime, debout avant même de s'en rendre compte. Tu ne ferais pas ça !

Au fond, elle était persuadée du contraire.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir discuter avec toi, je n'hésite pas une seconde.

Un gros « boum » retentit. Elle dirait qu'il venait d'enfoncer son épaule contre le bois qui craqua fortement. La porte ne tiendrait pas au bout de deux chocs supplémentaires même si elle était verrouillée.

- Non, arrête !

Ses jambes bougeant de leur propre gré, la soeur de Sora déverrouilla et se retrouva face à l'homme responsable de son état. Elle inspira pour tenter de se reprendre, casser les émotions qu'il soulevait déjà en elle rien que par son regard marron intense, et reprit la parole.

- Je ne veux pas te voir, rentre chez toi.

Enfin, il la voyait. Enfin, il pouvait poser ses yeux sur elle et entendre sa voix après cinq jours d'enfer. Ichigo s'autorisa à la détailler : ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse tombant sur son épaule, elle avait des cernes sous ses océans gris terne fatigués, sa peau était presque pâle et elle était enveloppée dans une couverture qui cachait sans doute les un ou deux kilos qu'elle avait perdus puisqu'il était certain qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Ça faisait mal de la voir ainsi, à l'opposé de sa joie de vivre naturelle.

- Quelle que soit la raison qui t'amène, je ne veux pas l'entendre, lui balança celle qui l'aimait avec un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tu perds ton temps alors laisse-moi.

- Laisse-moi entrer.

- Je viens de te dire… Ichigo !

Il l'avait doucement écartée pour entrer dans la maison. Le cœur battant trop vite, Orihime ferma la porte et le rejoignit dans son salon, les bras croisés.

- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Hime, il faut qu'on parle, l'ignora-t-il.

Ce surnom auquel elle était pourtant habituée la lacérait à présent venant de lui. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour le cacher.

- Parler de quoi ? Nous nous sommes tout dit, il me semble.

- Non et tu le sais !

Le jeune homme venait d'hausser la voix sans le vouloir. Il s'avança comme pour s'excuser, seulement ce geste n'eut pour effet que de la faire reculer d'un pas. Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. On voyait qu'il était épuisé par sa journée ou la situation -voire les deux.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi…

- C'est bien parti pour pourtant.

- …mais mettre les choses au clair, continua plus fermement le médecin. Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas gardée dans l'ignorance juste pour t'attirer dans mon lit.

Bouche bée, Orihime décroisa ses bras, les yeux ronds.

- Que… ?

- Laisse-moi finir.

Il se détourna et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches.

- Ça peut y ressembler mais je t'assure que je n'avais pas ça en tête, Orihime. Je mentirais en disant ne pas avoir eu envie de toi depuis que tu m'as invité à dîner, mais en te faisant entrer chez moi -chez nous-, j'avais vraiment l'intention de tout te dire et voir ce qui arriverait ensuite. Et j'ai essayé dans le salon avant que tu ne partes aux toilettes puis dans le couloir à l'étage, confessa-t-il, debout devant la fenêtre à fixer l'extérieur sans le voir. Seulement quand je t'ai tenue dans mes bras, dans notre chambre, je…

- Ichigo, arrête, le stoppa la beauté auburn, un peu gênée. Tu as tes défauts comme tout le monde mais je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme. Si ça peut te rassurer, la pensée que tu aies pu te servir de moi de cette façon ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit un instant.

Il la regarda avec soulagement et elle hocha positivement la tête pour confirmer.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble.

Il s'y attendait.

- Ton cœur était très fragile, je ne t'apprends rien. Vois ta réaction en apprenant qui tu es. Si tu avais réagi ainsi avant l'opération, tu aurais pu… tu aurais vraiment pu…

Impossible d'achever sa phrase.

- … D'accord, je peux comprendre ça, admit la princesse, le cœur cognant fortement contre ses côtes. Mais après cette opération ?

Son souffle s'accélérait.

- Hime…, débuta le roux en revenant sur ses pas.

- Tu m'as opérée il y a trois mois…

Tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé commençait à sortir.

- Tu étais en voie de guérison, répliqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'excuse, je le sais ! s'écria Orihime qui recula pour éviter son toucher.

La peine et la douleur émanaient de sa voix tremblante à présent, ses yeux s'humidifiaient alors qu'elle ne pensait plus verser de larmes pour lui. Pourquoi ? Une part d'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions mais cela n'effaçait pas pour autant le sentiment de trahison qu'elle éprouvait.

Ils étaient des inconnus, puis il est devenu son médecin qui l'avait soignée, son ami qui l'avait soutenue, son meilleur ami avec lequel elle avait eu des relations sexuelles après s'être déclarée. Tout ça sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche une fois, rien qu'une fois pour lui avouer qu'en fait, ils avaient été un couple. Pourquoi ?!

- Tu me voyais aller bien jour après jour mais tu n'as rien fait, pleura-t-elle. Je t'ai dit combien je souffrais de ne manquer à personne dans mon propre pays, je te l'ai dit quand des lieux m'évoquaient quelque chose, je t'ai dit que je me sentais bien avec toi comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours mais tu n'as rien fait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence, Ichi !? acheva-t-elle, profondément blessée.

La voir se décomposer ainsi déchira Ichigo qui serra les poings, l'air vraiment désolé. Ses franges orange couvraient ses yeux qui avaient du mal à regarder ce qu'il avait provoqué.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt parce que…

- Parce que tu savais que je réagirais mal en apprenant que tu m'avais menti ?

- Non.

- Parce que tu ne voulais pas admettre qu'Uryuu avait raison en affirmant que tu ne te comportais pas comme un médecin avec moi ?!

- Orihime, arrête, lui demanda-t-il, un certain sentiment montant en lui.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi ! quémanda cette dernière qui s'entoura de ses bras comme si elle avait froid. Pourquoi ce silence, Ichigo ?!

- Parce que j'avais peur ! hurla-t-il presque, trop de choses fourmillant en lui.

Un autre silence plus long régna. Orihime était figée, ses larmes également. L'information eut du mal à pénétrer son esprit. Il avait… ?

- Peur ? répéta-t-elle. Tu ne m'aurais rien dit par pur égoïsme en ne pensant qu'à toi ? Mais enfin, ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Pas vraiment de l'égoïsme, rectifia-t-il, moins fort. J'avais tout simplement peur, Orihime.

- Peur de quoi ? C'était à moi d'être terrifiée à cause de ce que je risquais d'apprendre.

Le frère des jumelles soupira en se grattant la tête.

- T'es-tu une seule fois, rien qu'une fois, mise à ma place ?

La questionnée afficha une expression perplexe comme il l'avait anticipé. Il eut un léger un rire sans joie.

- Je refusais de te croire morte et je continuais à te chercher mais je n'étais pas pour autant préparé à ce que tu reviennes si brusquement dans ma vie, débuta-t-il difficilement, encore marqué par son passé douloureux. J'ai vécu trois ans sans toi, trois longues années sans savoir comment tu allais, où tu étais, avec qui, ce que tu faisais, ce que tu devenais, enchaîna Ichigo, ses iris connectés aux siens. Et un jour, je t'ai revue à l'hôpital et j'ai découvert que tu étais non seulement gravement malade mais en plus amnésique et en couple avec un autre homme que moi.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, l'écoutant attentivement tandis qu'il recommençait à marcher dans la pièce de plus en plus sombre.

- Je suis tombé de haut, de très haut ce jour-là et les semaines qui ont suivi étaient un véritable enfer parce que tu m'avais en quelque sorte retrouvé mais on ne pouvait pas être ensemble comme avant pour des raisons que je n'avais pas prévues. Pour que tu sois avec Uryuu, ça voulait déjà dire que tu ne ressentais plus aucun sentiment pour moi sinon, telle que je te connais, tu aurais préféré rester célibataire que d'aller voir ailleurs.

Orihime émit un petit couinement aigu et recula contre le mur, ses paroles la perturbant énormément. Derrière le canapé, le fils Kurosaki serra fortement le dossier avant de lever la tête vers elle à nouveau.

- En te cachant tout ça, j'avais l'espoir que tes sentiments renaissent d'eux-mêmes et qu'ainsi, tu reviennes vers moi de ton plein gré, poursuivit le docteur d'une voix éteinte. Car en t'avouant tout d'un coup, que ce soit ta vie ici avec tes amis ou la vie qu'on partageait tous les deux, j'avais l'impression de te forcer à te rappeler des choses que tu avais si facilement oubliées.

Il s'approcha de la femme qu'il aimait plaquée au mur. D'abord immobile, il finit par lever une main pour caresser sa joue humide.

- Orihime, tu es une personne vraiment très attachée à ses proches alors te voir nous avoir oubliés a été un choc indéfinissable pour moi bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait de ta faute.

Légère pause. On comprenait que c'était dur pour lui d'évoquer tout cela.

- En te révélant la véritable nature de notre relation, j'avais peur de définitivement les enterrer en toi parce que tu n'étais pas prête à les entendre. Mais surtout…

Le jeune homme se pencha de sorte que leur nez se touchaient presque.

- J'avais peur que tu refuses de les accepter et que tu t'éloignes de moi sans savoir si tu reviendrais à mes côtés, termina-t-il avec des orbes incandescents, la voix laissant filtrer la crainte.

Son souffle chaud s'écrasa sur le visage d'une Orihime qui ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était, des tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête déjà bien éprouvée. Malgré ça, elle sentit la main sur sa joue glisser derrière sa nuque afin de soulever sa tête et plonger dans ses prunelles. Un courant chargé de divers sentiments passa entre eux.

- Je t'aime, Orihime, chuchota-t-il sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Celle-ci haleta sous son regard envoûtant et surtout ses paroles qu'elle jurerait avoir déjà entendues il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent durant notre vie commune mais tu n'en as jamais douté. Là, je fais l'effort de te le répéter pour que n'en doutes pas maintenant.

- Ichi…

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Alors… pardonne-moi.

- J-Je…

Ses lèvres couvrirent les siennes, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Il laissa une main courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'autre tenant l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux auburn. Le baiser était doux, chaud, lent. Il y fit passer tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, sa bouche remuant sensuellement sur la sienne au fil des secondes. Tremblante et gémissant à cause de la passion grimpante lui rappelant leur belle nuit, Orihime s'agrippa à sa veste et s'apprêta à céder et l'embrasser en retour lorsqu'il lui demanda silencieusement la permission d'approfondir en glissant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, mais…

- Non, je ne peux pas, le repoussa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi…, débuta-t-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce… ?

- Ça va trop vite, c'est encore frais pour moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

La belle se mordit la lèvre, rougit légèrement en se souvenant qu'il venait de la lécher puis fixa ses petites mains le tenant toujours avant de le lâcher.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer. Il y a cinq jours, je n'avais pas de passé.

- Je peux t'aider à te souvenir et…

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour m'y faire, évacua-t-elle, les yeux plein de larmes et resserrant sa couverture. Et puis tout est allé si vite entre nous ces derniers jours…

- Tu regrettes ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le fils d'Isshin, l'estomac noué. Tu regrettes qu'on ait fait l'amour ?

Orihime rompit le contact visuel, le visage rose.

- C'est plus facile pour toi, tu es célibataire…

- Je ne suis pas célibataire, je suis avec toi ! la contredit-il direct.

- Je n'ai pas rompu avec Uryuu, je suis liée à deux hommes, hoqueta la demoiselle, dépassée par cette situation insensée.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Hime, s'impatienta-t-il.

- C-C'était merveilleux et en même temps… troublant.

Elle se dégagea pour se rendre à l'entrée du salon, Ichigo sur ses talons.

- J'espère que tu ne me caches rien d'autre d'aussi important parce que je ne le supporterais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

- Comme quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, pas très bien.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés ?

Bon sang, pas cette question.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas mariés mais…

- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, l'interrompit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Hime…

- N'insiste pas. Rentre chez toi.

- Mais enfin… !

- Laisse-moi, Ichigo ! réitéra-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Son expression la poussa aussitôt à regretter de lui avoir crié dessus.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Très bien, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de pousser la discussion plus loin. Ils avaient déjà bien avancé. Pour l'instant.

- D'accord mais promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide, Orihime, désira s'assurer le fils Kurosaki qui la suppliait presque. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi et ne prends pas l'avion sans me prévenir.

La princesse grignota sa lèvre inférieure puis s'éloigna dans le couloir en contournant l'escalier.

- Hime.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et me faire à tout ça. Accorde-moi un peu de temps, Ichigo, c'est tout ce que je te demande, murmura la déesse par-dessus son épaule.

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans une pièce du fond et ferma la porte sur son passage. Ichigo la fixa quelques instants, le corps raide et parcourut de légers tremblements, le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime et le cœur douloureux. Honnêtement, il avait du mal à discerner la fin de cette situation et l'avenir l'effrayait. Et si sa princesse ne revenait plus auprès de lui ? Il ne voulait pas l'éloigner davantage de lui alors le mieux pour le moment était de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, même si c'était une véritable torture pour lui.

Ichigo expira en se grattant la tête, fit quelques pas et saisit la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une personne qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper.

- Ishida ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

Bordel de merde. N'importe qui mais pas lui, encore moins maintenant ! Quelle entité lui en voulait autant nom de Dieu ? Il y a quelques mois, il apprenait que la femme qu'il aimait était malade, amnésique et casée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé la mémoire mais il ignorait encore dans quelle mesure, elle ne savait pas exactement où elle en était avec lui et voilà qu'il tombait sur son ennemi numéro un après avoir eu une discussion houleuse avec Orihime. Ne payait-il pas suffisamment cher la conséquence de son erreur ? Ichigo soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Cette histoire ne pouvait-elle pas se dérouler et connaître une putain de fin sans qu'il soit question de jouer avec sa santé mentale ?

Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux, il s'apercevrait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que le nuisible devant lui n'était pas là.

- Kurosaki, reconnut Uryuu avec une grimace en baissant son bras.

Et merde. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Quand on vous fait une remarque, ça rentre dans une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. Je ne devrais donc pas être étonné de vous trouver ici, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

Une veine apparut sur une certaine tempe.

- Ça semble être aussi valable pour toi. Je te croyais en Angleterre pour le travail ?

Orihime qui se séchait le visage dans la salle de bain se figea net en entendant la voix de son petit ami… brun. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi venait-il maintenant ? Son corps mince s'engourdit tandis qu'un malaise se propageait en elle ainsi que d'autres sentiments se mêlant à ceux qu'elle ressentait déjà et qu'elle avait du mal à gérer. Bon sang, c'était trop. Elle se reprit bien vite cependant car un autre souci bien plus grave s'immisça dans son esprit brumeux : ces deux hommes ensemble au même endroit, ça formait une très mauvaise combinaison. Elle ne savait pas quelle était l'humeur d'Uryuu, en revanche elle savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait celle d'Ichigo. Si on ajoutait cela à son impulsivité, on pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper que si Uryuu tirait trop sur sa corde sensible, celle-ci casserait et qui sait ce qui arriverait.

Horrifiée par ce scénario très probable, Orihime se précipita à l'entrée en les entendant déjà s'échanger des pics. Elle arriva derrière Ichigo et se plaça devant lui pour mieux faire face à son copain, ses cheveux auburn flottant autour de son joli visage. Vêtu d'un costume sans la veste qu'il tenait sous le bras, Uryuu paraissait relativement calme et se tut aussitôt qu'il la vit.

- Uryuu, bonsoir ! sourit-elle avec gêne en le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais quand on s'est parlé au téléphone hier.

Oui, car il avait appelé comme chaque semaine et ce fut un véritable défi pour elle que de paraître heureuse et enjouée.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas de problème j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Qu'il ait un problème ou même cinquante, Ichigo s'en fichait royalement. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'Ishida en aurait un de plus si la distance entre Orihime et lui n'augmentait pas et vite.

Ignorant l'homme au sang chaud, le regard d'Uryuu s'adoucit lorsqu'il se posa plus attentivement sur sa petite amie, elle lui avait tellement manqué que ce fut un réel bonheur que de la serrer contre lui. Ensuite, il inclina sa tête de sorte à l'embrasser pour la saluer comme il se devait. Orihime rougit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés mais ne le repoussa pas. A cette vision, quelque chose se fissura en Ichigo dont le corps était tendu comme un arc, une sombre aura émanant de lui.

- Je vais bien, Hime et toi aussi apparemment, répondit Ishida en lui rendant son sourire sans s'éloigner d'elle.

Le roux, lui, fixait surtout ses mains sur ses hanches. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle séparée de sa couverture alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de l'enlever en sa présence tout à l'heure ?! Il serra les poings. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune femme pour articuler un mot, l'esprit quelque peu embué.

- U-Um ! J'ai repris mes forces ~

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour mieux le regarder sans soupçonner le bouillonnement derrière elle tant tout était confus pour elle. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait debout l'un face à l'autre et elle au milieu, quelle situation embarrassante.

- Si tu vas mieux, que fait le Docteur Kurosaki ici ?

La beauté auburn se tordit les mains, les joues colorées.

- Eh bien, il…

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! trancha Ichigo qui tira sa princesse contre lui, si bien qu'elle buta de dos contre son torse. Si tu nous disais plutôt ce que _toi_, tu fais là.

Merde, merde et merde ! Il savait qu'Orihime n'avait pas rompu avec Ishida et que par conséquent, ils étaient _techniquement_ encore un couple. Mais bordel, Orihime n'avait jamais embrassé aucun homme à part lui alors assister à ça lui donnait la furieuse envie de vomir et frapper son rival qui lui causait beaucoup trop d'emmerdes depuis des mois. Seule la situation délicate entre la femme qu'il aimait et lui-même incita Ichigo à garder le contrôle de ses poings qui honnêtement le démangeaient plus que jamais.

Le brun, de son côté, n'était pas intimidé par son ton et son comportement prévisibles auxquels il s'était habitué malgré lui. Kurosaki n'avait pas changé d'un iota durant les mois qu'il avait passé à Karakura alors il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance qu'un changement d'une telle envergure s'opère durant les quelques semaines où il avait dû s'absenter. De plus, Ishida ne disait certes rien mais voir ce _médecin_ serrer ainsi sa petite amie contre lui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Toutefois, il n'était pas revenu pour faire un scandale et s'abaisser à son niveau.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, cette maison m'appartient également, Docteur Kurosaki, balança-t-il sèchement, le majeur au centre de sa monture.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu te trouvais dans ta _vraie_ maison à l'autre bout du globe alors crache la raison qui t'amène ici, siffla ce dernier, la mâchoire serrée.

Orihime essaya de se dégager mais un bras l'entoura et l'empêcha de filer. Les sourcils sillonnés, elle leva son visage vers Ichigo qui l'ignora et vrillait toujours son compagnon avec ses iris enflammés. Elle percevait nettement la tension émanant de lui ainsi que sa colère croissante. Elle se mordit la lèvre dans l'inquiétude.

- Très bien, accepta Ishida en lui renvoyant son regard venimeux à travers ses verres reflétant les ultimes rayons du soleil. Vous l'apprendrez tôt ou tard alors autant que je vous en informe.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le fils Kurosaki, les sourcils encore plus froncés sous la méfiance.

- Hime porte mon nom, je vous rappelle…

Une exclamation de dédain retentit dans l'air.

- …et j'ai reçu un courrier disant qu'elle guérissait bien et était autorisée à voyager.

- Et alors ? grogna l'impulsif. T'as fait des milliers de kilomètres juste pour la féliciter de vive voix après avoir failli empêcher cette opération à cause de tes conneries ? T'as vraiment un sacré culot qui ne t'étouffe même pas en plus.

- Ne dis pas ça ! le réprimanda Orihime.

- Laisse, Hime, ça n'a pas d'importance, l'apaisa l'homme à lunettes, la main levée. Je retiens surtout que je tombe bien.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis surtout que tu t'es pointé sans prévenir et que…

- Et que vous alliez partir, docteur, dit-il avec un geste pour lui ouvrir la voie vers sa voiture. Je ne vous retiens pas.

La tension d'Ichigo augmenta sensiblement, deux veines de plus pulsant férocement sur son front.

- Je ne vais nulle part et encore moins parce qu'un enfoiré me le suggère ! Où tu veux en venir, bordel ?! On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi t'es là exactement ! Es-tu donc incapable de répondre à une simple question sans livrer un discours dans la réponse !?

Ishida l'observa durement avant de répondre. Il détestait vraiment cet homme.

- Vous me faites remarquer que j'ai cherché des histoires à Hime mais vous aviez tout l'air de vous disputer quand je suis arrivé.

- C'est pas pareil ! rétorqua le médecin en s'avançant d'un pas avec Orihime. Son opération a déjà eu lieu et les circonstances sont différentes ! Et puis merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi et ne nous compare plus jamais.

- Nous comparer vous et moi ? répéta Ishida avec dégoût, le sourcil agité de tics. Aucun risque que je m'insulte moi-même.

- Je t'emmerde ! Non mais je rêve ou tu nous espionnais en plus ? réalisa-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, le voisinage vous a entendus. Pour ma part, j'ai simplement entendu Hime vous demander de partir, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, répliqua Uryuu d'un ton égal d'où perçait une pointe de sarcasme.

Les veines du roux doublèrent de volume. Son poing droit était serré si fort qu'il en coupa la circulation dans ses doigts qui ne tardèrent pas à s'engourdir.

- Sale… !

- Ichigo, non ! le retint Orihime. Uryuu, entre que nous puissions…, débuta-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le frère des jumelles, le visage baissé vers elle. Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec lui après qu'on ait…

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, le cœur battant à vive allure.

_Ichigo, s'il te plaît,_ l'implora-t-elle à travers ses yeux gris qu'il lisait si aisément.

- Je dois de toute façon entrer pour l'aider, s'incrusta Ishida.

- L'aider à quoi ? se renseigna Ichigo qui retira les paumes de sa bouche. C'est plutôt elle qui devrait t'aider à trouver un hôtel où loger à moins que tu ne retentes le canapé ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ichigo ! le raisonna la sœur de Sora en tirant sur son bras. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant.

- Mais enfin, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ou quoi ? Il se pointe ici comme une fleur après des semaines à cause d'un soi-disant courrier qu'il a reçu et tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?

- Il n'y a rien de suspect, Docteur Kurosaki, se défendit l'accusé parfaitement calme. Je suis reparti pour les affaires en n'ayant d'autre choix que de laisser _ma copine_ ici puisqu'elle n'était pas autorisée à prendre l'avion. A présent qu'elle le peut, j'en suis content.

Inutile de préciser sur quels mots Ichigo bloqua, les yeux plissés. Putain, il se passait un truc vraiment mauvais et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, comme une chose rampant vers lui dans l'ombre pour mieux lui sauter au visage. Son corps trembla, les muscles de son cou tendus.

- Un courrier t'a donc convaincu de poser tes fesses dans un avion pour t'envoler jusqu'ici. Et j'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas être content par téléphone ? souffla-t-il sèchement.

Orihime se frappa le front et le gronda à voix basse pour son impolitesse légendaire.

- Ah ça suffit, Hime, l'arrêta-t-il d'un ton agacé. Tu t'en prends à moi alors que c'est à lui que tu devrais t'en prendre.

- Mais enfin, Uryuu ne m'a rien fait ! lança-t-elle avec un soupir. Tu lui as sauté à la gorge à peine arrivé…

- C'est pas nouveau alors je vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend.

- Tu es si têtu !

- Et toi trop gentille. On ne réserve pas un billet d'avion juste parce que…

- Non car par téléphone, j'aurais eu du mal à l'aider à faire ses bagages, déclara Ishida en les interrompant une nouvelle fois -détail qu'un roux ne manqua pas de relever.

Néanmoins, il lui fallut un certain temps pour faire correspondre la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre à la question qu'il avait posée. Orihime et lui se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, leur expression légèrement fâchée disparaissant progressivement, avant de se tourner vers Ishida.

- Hein ? L'aider à faire ses bagages ? répéta Ichigo qui espérait avoir très mal saisi, son self-control sur le point de voler en éclats.

Uryuu ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pas par crainte -loin de là- mais plus par fierté. Kurosaki le méprisait à vue d'œil et il n'était pas question de flancher devant cet individu impoli, grossier, irrespectueux et tant d'autres.

Leurs yeux étaient connectés, presque reliés à les rayons chauffants invisibles et crépitants. Une guerre visuelle où l'un cherchait à abattre l'autre en faisant passer toute l'antipathie, l'intimidation, la haine qui tourbillonnaient en eux. Des sentiments si intenses qu'Orihime les sentit et en frissonna en s'entourant de ses bras comme si un vent froid venait de se lever. Elle avait cependant l'horrible impression de baigner malgré elle dans un environnement inflammable dont la source n'était autre qu'Ichigo, et que l'étincelle pouvant provoquer un incendie était son petit ami actuel pourtant aussi raide que de la glace.

Ils étaient si différents. L'un nerveux et pas loin d'imploser, l'autre serein et ayant presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

- Parfaitement, confirma enfin Uryuu, sans rompre la connexion visuelle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon soigneusement repassé. Je suis venu chercher Hime pour la ramener en Angleterre avec moi et surtout sans demander votre permission, Docteur Kurosaki.

Ainsi l'étincelle prit-elle feu.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Yes, j'ai réussi à mettre à jour cette fic ! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai posté sur ce site mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons ont forcément lu moins de pages que les autres mais j'espère que le chapitre a plu dans son ensemble. Personnellement, j'aime surtout la fin XD A part ça, je peux vous annoncer que j'ai fini d'écrire **_**Quand le passé renaît de ses cendres**_** ! *sautille partout* Cette fiction se compose de 7 chapitres donc oui, la fin est proche ! **

**Ma prochaine mise à jour concernera la suite et fin de mon two-shot qui est déjà tapée, il me reste à la corriger. **

**Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic **_**Le pouvoir des sentiments**_**, je sais que le chapitre 3 est très attendu par certaines, sachez que je travaille sur le dernier chapitre qui me donne du fil à retordre, mais que je préfère terminer avant de poster la suite. Donc soyez encore patients, je fais mon possible. **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et merci pour la lecture ~ **


	6. Indécision

**Chapitre 6** : Indécision

OOOOOOOOO

Une forte tension planait dans l'air, chacun pouvait la sentir. Orihime sortit de sa léthargie et osa briser le silence pesant.

- Uryuu, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour m'emmener avec toi ? répéta-t-elle comme pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi.

- En effet, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Nous ne partons évidemment pas aujourd'hui, je te laisse le temps de te préparer.

- M-Mais…, bafouilla-t-elle, sous le choc.

- Nos amis ont hâte de te retrouver, Chelsea te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour et Miss Jennings compte faire une fête à notre retour pour célébrer le succès de l'opération. Sans oublier Mrs Callahan qui prend souvent de tes nouvelles auprès de moi.

La belle s'avança vers lui.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Ishida fronça les sourcils.

- T'attendre à ça ? Mais enfin, Hime, tu serais partie avec moi si les médecins t'y avaient autorisée.

- Je sais…, approuva-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

- C'est intéressant ce que vous dites.

Le couple se tourna vers Ichigo qu'il semblait avoir visiblement oublié le temps de la conversation. Il avait le visage baissé pour cacher son expression, ses poings extrêmement serrés. Orihime n'aimait vraiment pas ça surtout qu'il tremblait à vue d'œil. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais sa voix froide la gela sur place.

- A t'entendre, Ishida, Hime part avec toi sans que j'ai _vraiment_ mon mot à dire.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre avis m'importe peu, Docteur Kurosaki, répliqua sèchement ce dernier. Elle a l'autorisation de voyager et ça me suffit amplement.

La princesse assistait à l'échange avec inquiétude. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et ne paraissaient pas disposés à fléchir devant l'autre.

- J'ai été clair avec vous, continua Uryuu en remontant ses lunettes.

Le sang du roux chauffa de quelques degrés.

- Je vous ai clairement dit que je la ramènerais avec moi quand son état le lui permettrait, ce qui est le cas.

Le corps d'Ichigo trembla deux fois plus.

- Hime est ma compagne, sa place est donc avec moi en Angleterre dans notre maison où sa vie l'attend et non ici où elle n'a aucune attache, ajouta le brun.

- Aucune attache, vraiment ? murmura à voix basse et sombre le fils Kurosaki.

- I-Ichigo ! commença à paniquer Orihime. Calme-toi, ne…

- Parfaitement, répondit Ishida, les yeux plissés et ignorant Orihime qui le suppliait de se taire.

Trop longtemps qu'il devait dire ses quatre vérités à ce Kurosaki aussi s'approcha-t-il encore plus près pour bien lui faire enregistrer ses paroles.

- Je ne vous compte pas parmi ses « attaches », Docteur Kurosaki. Vous êtes certes celui qui lui a sauvé la vie et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Toutefois, si vous avez pensé un instant que mon départ pour l'Angleterre signifiait que je vous laissais le champ libre, vous vous trompez lourdement, siffla-t-il. Je suis déterminé à conserver ma relation avec Hime d'où son retour au pays avec moi.

Grâce à sa petite taille, la beauté auburn distinguait le bas du visage d'Ichigo. Là, ce n'est pas une mâchoire crispée par la colère qu'elle vit mais un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Un sourire fier et satisfait qu'elle associa à ce que Uryuu venait de dire : il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Ichigo avait eu le « champ libre » en son absence, ce qui la fit rosir et réveilla son malaise. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne prédit pas la suite des événements.

- Uryuu ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur

Une forme floue avait traversé son champ de vision après un craquement sinistre.

- Que… Que… ?!

Orihime se tourna vers Ichigo qui avait levé la tête, dévoilant ainsi ses iris flamboyant de fureur et ses muscles tendus. Ne pouvant en emmagasiner davantage, il avait cadré son poing dans la mâchoire de son rival qui décolla brièvement du sol en faisant un tour complet au cours duquel du sang gicla de sa bouche, il tituba et s'écrasa contre la portière de sa voiture avant de glisser lamentablement dans l'herbe, ses lunettes aux verres cassés de travers sur son visage.

Toujours choquée, Orihime se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et évaluer les dégâts. Hélas pour elle, Ichigo la devança une fois de plus, chopa Uryuu par le col et le remit de force sur ses pieds.

- Et moi, je t'ai clairement dit que je ne te laisserais pas emmener Orihime loin de moi _encore une fois_, et surtout que tu ne serais pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois, déclara Ichigo, le souffle saccadé.

- Uryuu, ça va ? s'inquiéta sa copine, les larmes aux yeux. Oh mon Dieu, mais il t'a cassé une dent !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui assura-t-il.

Il essaya de lui sourire mais ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace de douleur. Il se tourna ensuite vers le médecin qui le vrillait toujours des yeux, sa prise pas loin de l'étouffer.

- Ce coup de poing ne me fera pas changer d'avis…

- Uryuu ! tenta de l'arrêter la sœur de Sora.

- J'ai toujours la ferme intention de ramener Hime à la maison, maintint-il, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Le roux s'enflamma comme une torche.

- Ichigo, je t'en prie, arrête !

Encore une fois, la pauvre fut totalement ignorée. Ichigo était tendu comme un arc, ses sourcils très froncés, ses orbes marron plus menaçants et plissés que jamais. La colère, la haine, le dégoût suintaient de lui comme de la fumée. Avec un cri de rage bien trop longtemps contenu, il serra son poing droit à l'extrême et l'expédia dans la mâchoire d'Uryuu. Cette fois, l'impact était plus violent et fit grincer Orihime. Ishida eut l'impression que son nez était arraché de son visage en même temps que son corps mince se retrouva propulsé contre le rétroviseur extérieur du véhicule garé là, et qui tomba sous le choc.

Cependant, Ichigo, à peine soulagé, marcha vers lui sans desserrer les poings. Des semaines, des mois que ça le démangeait d'en cadrer plusieurs dans sa face fière et il n'allait pas se priver en si bon chemin. Si Uryuu avait ensuite besoin de chirurgie une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, ce n'était assurément pas son problème.

Toutefois, ce fut trop pour la jeune femme qui s'interposa en devinant ses pensées.

- Ça suffit, arrêtez !

Elle n'était pas stupide. Uryuu ne faisait pas le poids face à Ichigo pour ce qui est de la force physique et à ce rythme, il finirait dans un bain de sang. Sans vie. Elle voulait sincèrement aider Uryuu à se relever, mais il l'avait déjà courageusement fait lui-même et elle préférait ne pas perdre Ichigo de vue. Certes, il s'était stoppé mais l'envie d'en découdre émanait toujours de lui, sans oublier son air si menaçant qu'elle en trembla alors qu'il ne lui était pas destiné.

- Uryuu, rentre à l'intérieur te nettoyer dans la salle de bain, parvint à articuler la belle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je t'apporte une poche de glace dans une minute.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'exécuta, sans prêter attention aux ondes meurtrières convergeant toutes dans sa direction. La fureur d'Ichigo augmenta si possible. Orihime n'aurait même pas été étonnée de voir des étincelles s'échapper de lui.

- Tu l'invites chez toi après ce qui… ?!

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je fais, Ichigo ! confirma la déesse en traversant rapidement le jardin pour l'empêcher de franchir la porte d'entrée et ainsi achever son petit ami actuel. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris enfin ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Ta réaction était…

- Prévisible ! cracha-t-il. Ce mec me cherche depuis le premier jour de votre arrivée !

- Tu… Il… Peu importe, soupira-t-elle en se frottant le front pour se calmer. Rentre chez toi.

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec lui ! s'énerva-t-il en tentant encore de rentrer, mais elle lui barra la route.

- Si, tu n'as pas le choix, lui fit-elle comprendre sans ciller. Je ne suis pas une petite fille que tu dois constamment protéger et surtout, je ne suis pas avec un inconnu.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est revenu au Japon dans l'idée de te… !

- Je sais pourquoi Uryuu est revenu, Ichigo.

- Et malgré ça, tu…

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?!

La princesse le regarda avec peine et confusion.

- Lui et moi devons parler, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Parler ? réitéra le jeune homme toujours en pétard. Parler de quoi ? Tout ce que tu as à lui dire, c'est que toi et moi on a…

- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle. Ne parle pas si fort, s'il te plaît ! Lui et moi n'avons pas encore rompu.

- Alors fais-le qu'on puisse…

- Parce que je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis.

Sa phrase foudroya presque le docteur.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore, Orihime ? la questionna-t-il avec une crainte évidente.

Cette dernière s'entoura de ses bras et évita son regard.

- Je suis liée à deux hommes, je te l'ai dit.

- Tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec moi si tu n'éprouvais rien, refusa-t-il d'envisager.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je le maintiens.

- Alors quoi ? la pressa le fils d'Isshin, plus proche d'elle. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pensais pas aimer Ishida comme tu m'aimais moi…

- Oui, j'ai dit ça, confirma Orihime.

Elle leva ses prunelles remplies de larmes vers lui.

- Seulement croire une chose et en être certain sont deux choses différentes.

Le jeune médecin n'aimait pas son ton, encore moins ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi à cause de ton passé que je t'ai caché, Hime, l'implora-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

Il porta une main à sa joue humide et se pencha pour mettre sa tempe contre la sienne.

- Ichigo…

- J'ai fait ça à cause de mes sentiments pour toi et pour te protéger, lui chuchota-t-il, les yeux fermés.

La jeune femme renifla, posa sa main sur la sienne et recula d'un pas pour se tenir hors de portée.

- Orihime…, débuta-t-il.

- N'approche pas, Ichigo. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu me laisseras le temps de réfléchir et me décider.

Le visage mouillé, on voyait nettement que ça la blessait de faire ainsi mal à l'homme lui faisant face, mais elle ne pouvait nier ressentir vraiment cela.

- N'essaie pas de me contacter, s'il te plaît, je le ferai moi-même quand je serai prête, lui demanda doucement Orihime. Uryuu m'attend alors je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Ichigo et… pardon.

Le cœur douloureux, elle referma sa porte en le laissant sur le seuil. Presque anéanti, Ichigo laissa sa tête tomber contre le bois, les doigts crispés sur le chambranle. Il avait sans doute aggravé la situation déjà instable entre elle et lui, il en était conscient. Seulement, risquer de perdre celle qu'il aimait maintenant, après toutes les épreuves endurées, traversées, vécues était vraiment très, très dur à concevoir.

{ … }

Seul le bruit des couverts troublait le silence. Cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux craque.

- Hime, tu refuses de répondre à mes questions mais il va bien falloir qu'on en parle, lâcha Ishida qui quitta la table pour marcher dans le salon.

Malgré la poche de glace qu'il avait appliquée rapidement, sa joue et son nez restaient enflés et rouges. Sa copine s'essuya la bouche et vint le rejoindre pour lui faire face.

- Eh bien, um…, commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

Par où commencer ? Par où commencer ?!

- Que faisait le Docteur Kurosaki ici alors que tu es guérie ?

Eh bien, commencer par là était une idée.

- Il est venu pour s'excuser, lui dit-elle honnêtement.

Son petit ami plissa les yeux.

- S'excuser pour quoi ?

Cette conversation prenait une direction délicate, Orihime le sentit et cela la stressa un peu.

- J'ai recouvré une partie de ma mémoire et on peut dire que… ça s'est fait en sa présence.

- Sois plus précise, déclara Uryuu, les bras croisés.

L'estomac serré, la belle le contourna en plaçant une longue mèche derrière son oreille, ses bras l'entourant fortement.

- J'ai annoncé à Ichigo que je pouvais prendre l'avion, j'avais des émotions contradictoires se battant en moi à ce moment-là, se souvint-elle, les lèvres pincées. Il m'a alors dit qu'il m'aiderait à y voir plus clair, seulement… nous… nous avons…

Ishida l'observa avec attention, son cœur se fissurant au fil des secondes. Puis, il baissa la tête en serrant fortement le poing.

- Tu as fait l'amour avec lui.

La concernée écarquilla les yeux.

- J-Je… c'était… les circonstances…

En voyant l'air de son compagnon, elle jugea préférable d'admettre tout simplement sans avoir toutefois le courage de le regarder.

- … Oui.

- …

Bon sang, que ça faisait mal d'entendre que la femme qu'on aime n'a jamais voulu se donner à vous après deux ans de vie commune, mais n'a pas hésité à offrir son corps à un autre homme.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse et mesurée.

- Ç-Ça n'a aucune importance, marmonna la princesse qui sentait la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causée. Il faut juste que tu saches que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois durant ton absence.

- Une fois durant mon absence ?

Il releva la tête, le regard éteint.

- Tu sous-entends que c'est déjà arrivé avant ?

- Non ! Enfin si mais pas exactement, s'emmêla-t-elle. C'est compliqué et…

- Alors explique-moi, Hime, car c'est moi qui ne comprends pas ! haussa-t-il le ton. Je t'ai dit et redit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous et tu as nié ! Maintenant que je rentre dans l'idée de te ramener à la maison avec moi, tu ne sembles pas pressée de faire tes bagages et j'apprends que tu as couché avec ton médecin quand j'avais le dos tourné !

- Uryuu…, essaya-t-elle de le calmer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pour moi, tout est clair. Tu l'aimais sans vouloir le reconnaître et puis c'est tout ! l'ignora-t-il. Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je ne possède pas ? Nous étions heureux avant d'atterrir ici alors pourquoi fais-tu si facilement abstraction de notre relation ?

- Parce que Ichigo et moi avons été ensemble plusieurs années avant que je voyage en France, lui apprit-elle en pleurant et s'entourant encore plus fermement. J'ai vécu avec lui dans sa maison.

Uryuu resta sans voix plusieurs secondes, les yeux ronds. Il se laissa ensuite choir sur le canapé en se passant une main sur le visage sous ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- Bon sang, j'en étais sûr, se dit-il à lui-même.

Sa petite amie l'approcha mais pas trop près.

- S-Sûr de quoi ?

Le questionné soupira.

- Je ne suis pas mieux que toi dans un sens, Hime. J'ai vu et entendu des choses que j'ai refusé d'interpréter dans le sens qui me paraissait pourtant évident.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il cessa de contempler le tapis et leva son regard sur elle.

- Kurosaki est très attaché à toi, c'est un fait. Malgré son caractère, il ne peut s'empêcher de te montrer son affection que ce soit par ses regards ou ses gestes. A plusieurs reprises, il m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas te reprendre à lui « encore une fois », et la nuit où tu as eu ton malaise, il t'a appelée « Orihime », comme tout à l'heure d'ailleurs. A partir de ce soir-là, j'ai bien dû reconnaître qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de très fort entre vous.

Orihime était bouche bée.

- Tu t'en doutais et malgré ça, tu voulais me ramener avec toi ? s'exclama-t-elle, des larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues.

Son copain se remit debout et la prit par les épaules.

- Hime, il t'aime mais moi aussi, s'expliqua-t-il doucement. Il fait partie de ton passé et moi de ton présent. On a construit quelque chose et nous pouvons continuer à le faire, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- En clair, tu me demandes d'oublier Ichigo, résuma la beauté auburn. Mais je vous aime tous les deux, vous faites partie de ma vie !

Uryuu enfila son manteau et arrangea son col.

- Tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux, lui fit-il comprendre avec sérieux. Tu dois choisir.

- C'est tellement injuste, sanglota-t-elle, le cœur compressé.

- Je suis désolé, mais les choses sont ainsi. Si tu me choisis, je ne supporterai pas de voir Kurosaki te tourner autour. Et si tu le choisis, lui, ajouta-t-il avec difficulté, c'est lui qui ne supportera pas de me voir proche de toi.

- Mais Uryuu…

- Comme il l'a dit si justement un jour, la seule chose qui nous relie lui et moi, c'est toi. Il n'y a donc que toi qui puisse trancher, Hime.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, lui montrant ainsi son dos.

- L'avion décolle mercredi prochain à 18 heures, l'informa-t-il. Je vais dormir à l'hôtel où nous avons séjourné, c'est là-bas que tu me trouveras quand tu auras pris ta décision. Si ton choix se porte lui, alors je prendrai cet avion seul et je sortirai de ta vie.

Avant de la laisser répliquer, Ishida s'en alla en refermant doucement derrière lui.

- Uryuu, attends ! s'écria Orihime.

Elle n'eut finalement pas la force de le rattraper et se laissa glisser au sol, la tête entre ses genoux, les bras autour des jambes, ses sanglots déchirant à présent le silence.

Orihime avait toujours pensé qu'elle se sentirait enfin bien une fois sa mémoire revenue, mais c'était faux. Car depuis qu'elle avait partiellement découvert qui elle était, sa vie était chamboulée et la remettre en ordre lui demandait un sacrifice qu'elle n'acceptait pas.

{ … }

Il était 19 heures. Assis à son bureau, les mains croisées sous le menton, Ichigo observait d'un œil vide les dossiers sur lesquels il était supposé travailler depuis le départ de son dernier patient. Son regard était peut-être vide mais son cerveau était tout sauf ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelques jours auparavant, il aimait enfin Orihime comme elle le méritait dans leur maison, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit et que la veille, elle l'avait limite fichu dehors parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se décider entre lui et Ishida.

Las, le roux fit reculer sa chaise roulante, la tête levée vers le plafond et se frottant les yeux. Il en avait marre. Tout ça lui prenait sérieusement la tête au point de ne pas avoir réussi à dormir. Il n'avait jamais eu de gros problème avec Orihime durant leur vie commune, alors en affronter maintenant était nouveau pour lui et surtout difficile car il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Il avait respecté sa volonté qui était de ne pas la contacter mais bon sang, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le tuer sur place !

Attendre n'avait jamais été son fort, et patienter le temps que celle qu'il aime prenne une décision qui risquait de changer sa vie pour toujours était une torture permanente.

N'en pouvant plus, Ichigo abandonna ses dossiers, quitta son bureau qu'il verrouilla et fila aux vestiaires. Il avait besoin d'air en urgence.

{ … }

Voilà une bonne demi-heure que le fils Kurosaki roulait sans destination précise, la tête toujours aussi pleine. En vérité, ce n'était pas d'air dont il avait besoin mais de se vider, extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin cela, sa voiture prit presque naturellement la direction de l'appartement de la seule personne pouvant lui venir en aide.

Une fois garé sur le parking quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo descendit de son véhicule et entra dans l'un des bâtiments. Il ignora l'ascenseur, préférant monter les quatre étages à pied pour se donner le temps de chercher une excuse valable qui justifierait sa présence chez son ami à une heure pareille. Sauf qu'une fois devant la porte, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre à formuler. Avec un soupir, il frappa et on lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Salut, Ichigo, lui sourit Chad. Je m'attendais à ta visite.

- Hein ?

- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus depuis l'opération d'Inoue mais je me doutais que tu aurais besoin de parler tôt ou tard.

Son meilleur ami sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours. Une excuse n'était pas nécessaire en fait, il aurait dû s'en douter avec Chad le connaissant par coeur. De plus, sa carrure massive, sa touffe de cheveux foncée et son expression tranquille avaient quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Entre.

L'appartement de Sado était petit mais confortable. Il y avait juste une chambre puisqu'il vivait seul mais il n'en demeurait pas moins très ordonné et ne possédait rien d'inutile. Ichigo ôta veste et chaussures puis s'installa sur le canapé face à la télévision diffusant un dessin animé. Chad revint de la cuisine avec une bouteille sous le bras ainsi que deux verres qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de les remplir et d'en tendre un à son ami qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, l'encouragea Sado assis dans le fauteuil.

- Ça a commencé il y a quelques jours, débuta Ichigo en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Orihime est venue à la maison pour me dire qu'elle pouvait prendre l'avion mais qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Je lui ai alors proposé de rentrer en lui suggérant que j'étais peut-être celui qui l'incitait à rester à Karakura.

Il était évident qu'en évoquant ces souvenirs, il les revivait.

- J'avais l'intention de tout lui dire petit à petit sur sa vie oubliée ce soir-là, seulement on s'est rapprochés, vraiment _rapprochés_, précisa-t-il en rougissant légèrement pour bien se faire comprendre sans dire les mots.

- Je vois.

Dieu merci, avec Chad ce n'était pas la peine de faire un dessin. Ichigo but d'un trait plus de la moitié du liquide sombre dans son verre.

- Le lendemain matin, elle est tombée sur une photo. Elle s'est alors rappelée de certaines choses, m'en a voulu et est partie. En ayant assez de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, continua le roux, je suis passé la voir hier pour m'expliquer mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et Ishida s'est pointé. Il m'a vraiment énervé alors je l'ai frappé.

- Ishida est arrivé ? s'étonna Chad, pas du tout surpris qu'Ichigo lui ait donné ce coup de poing que le brun devait de toute façon recevoir à un moment ou à un autre. Je croyais qu'il était parti en Angleterre pour les affaires d'après ce que tu m'as dit ?

- C'était le cas, soupira le jeune médecin en se laissant aller contre le dossier et tournoyant son verre sur sa cuisse. Il a reçu une lettre disant qu'Orihime était autorisée à voyager et il est venu la chercher.

- Oh. J'imagine qu'Inoue est perdue entre vous deux

- Exactement. Cet enfoiré ne pouvait pas choisir un meilleur moment pour revenir. Tch, elle m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre mais c'est insupportable.

Les yeux dans le vague bien qu'ils soient fixés sur sa boisson, Ichigo marqua une légère pause.

- Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, je l'ai retrouvée et voilà que je suis sur le point de risquer de la perdre à nouveau parce qu'elle se sent coupée en deux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Chad.

Il était presque désespéré mais également et surtout en colère. Son meilleur ami expira avant de lui donner son point de vue.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas révélé plus tôt qui elle était, mais c'était une erreur à l'évidence.

- Pff, je sais…, répondit-il avant d'avaler sa dernière gorgée.

- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Ichigo, c'est qu'Inoue est rattrapée par son passé, l'éclaira sérieusement Sado en le reservant. Elle a brusquement découvert avoir été liée à un homme alors qu'elle s'était commencée une nouvelle vie avec un autre dans un pays différent.

- Mais pourquoi elle ne me choisit pas ? cria presque le fils d'Isshin, frustré. On se connait depuis le lycée, on a vécu ensemble quatre ans et on…

- Mais elle a vécu deux ans avec Ishida, il est entré dans sa vie au moment où elle était égarée et seule, tenta de lui expliquer son ami. Ce n'est pas négligeable, c'est pourquoi je comprends plus ou moins le dilemme auquel elle est confrontée.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit.

- Inoue réalise qu'elle ne peut pas vous avoir tous les deux. En choisir un signifie perdre l'autre, tu dois donc lui accorder le temps qu'elle te demande sans influencer son choix, Ichigo.

Le fils Kurosaki glissa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés.

- Elle ignore jusqu'à quel point nous sommes liés elle et moi, elle ne se souvient que partiellement. Si je lui parlais plus en détail…

- Tu ne ferais que la bouleverser davantage. Son instinct la poussera à faire le choix qui lui paraitra le plus juste, tu n'as d'autre choix que d'attendre.

- Mais Chad, elle…

- Elle ne doit déjà plus savoir où elle en est actuellement. Ne lui rajoute pas un poids supplémentaire. Laisse-la agir en son âme et conscience et si elle te choisit, tu pourras combler les souvenirs qui lui manquent.

Le silence régna un moment.

- Très bien, se résigna Ichigo en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Seulement si elle opte pour prendre ce maudit avion pour partir avec l'autre, je ne pense pas m'incliner devant sa décision et elle devra entendre tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Son ton déterminé ne laissait aucun doute à Chad : Ichigo suivrait Inoue jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait tant qu'il n'aurait pas essayé tout ce qui était humainement possible pour la récupérer.

{ … }

Le fameux mercredi tant redouté par Orihime arriva. Encore une fois, elle avait passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir et pleurer encore et encore, cherchant à se sortir de cette situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Aujourd'hui, ça allait « mieux ». Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin pris une décision qui lui brisait le cœur. Après une brève inspiration, elle leva le bras et frappa à la porte qu'elle fixait depuis cinq minutes.

- J'arrive, répondit une voix masculine de l'autre côté.

Des pas résonnèrent et elle se tortilla sur place.

- Bonjour, Hime, l'accueillit Uryuu en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Comme d'habitude, il était bien habillé : un élégant pantalon noir sous une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée et une cravate discrète.

- Bonjour, Uryuu.

Il n'était évidemment pas surpris de la voir puisqu'il l'attendait. C'était la première fois qu'Orihime lui rendait visite dans sa chambre d'hôtel qui était plus petite que la suite qu'ils avaient partagée, il y a des mois. Il n'y avait rien à signaler en dehors de la grosse valise ouverte sur le lit.

- Je peux appeler le service d'étage si tu désires boire quelque chose.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas soif, refusa-t-elle poliment. Je constate que ton visage a un peu désenflé.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas venue juste pour ça.

- Non, en effet. Je suis aussi là pour te parler.

Ishida l'observa sans rien dire, une main dans sa poche, un air triste sur le visage.

- L'entrevue sera courte semble-t-il. Je remarque que tu n'as pas de bagages et je doute que tu les aies laissés à la réception d'après ton expression.

Sa copine frissonna avant de s'approcher de lui. Les choses s'annonçaient encore plus difficiles qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Les yeux humides, elle maintint la connexion visuelle.

- Je veux que tu saches qu'en dépit des circonstances, cette décision a été la plus dure à prendre de toute ma vie, lui jura-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Il m'avait pourtant paru clair que c'était Kurosaki depuis le début, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

- Il… C'est vrai que je suis très attachée à Ichigo, admit la princesse, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Mais je tiens aussi à toi.

- Mais pas de la même manière, c'est ça ?

Au timbre triste de sa voix, Orihime ne put empêcher ses larmes de déborder de ses prunelles. Elle s'approcha davantage, les mains sur ses épaules.

- Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Uryuu. Je t'aime d'un amour différent de celui que je ressens pour Ichigo. Tu m'as soutenue et aidée au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Elle renifla et poursuivit.

- J'ai adoré la vie que nous avons mené en Angleterre où j'ai pu me refaire une place, des amis… Et surtout, toujours grâce à toi, j'ai pu voyager au Japon pour me faire soigner et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Seulement, repartir avec toi en ignorant la vie que j'ai vécue ici ne serait pas juste ni pour toi ni pour moi.

Son petit ami posa sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Hime, souffla-t-il. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

- Je sais et tu ne m'as jamais forcée à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire, murmura cette dernière, les joues trempées.

Ce qu'elle allait dire ne serait pas évident à entendre, sauf qu'elle devait se montrer honnête. Elle lui devait bien ça.

- J'ai enfin compris et réalisé pourquoi j'ai refusé tes deux demandes en mariage et pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu avoir une vie intime avec toi.

Ses larmes coulèrent davantage tandis que le cœur de son ex-compagnon s'accélérait douloureusement parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait lui confesser. Avec courage, il ne cilla pas et attendit.

- J'étais amoureuse d'Ichigo avant mon voyage en France, une part de moi l'a toujours su sans que j'en ai conscience et c'est ce qui m'a en quelque sorte empêchée de me rapprocher de toi, de tisser ce lien fort que tu espérais, évacua-t-elle, sa main crispée sur son épaule. Et à mon retour ici, mes sentiments pour Ichigo se sont réveillés petit à petit et j'ai fini par accepter que je l'ai toujours aimé et que ça ne changerait jamais. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, ce sera lui et pas un autre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs et de t'avoir été infidèle…, pleura-t-elle. Tellement désolée…

- Alors ainsi se termine notre histoire, murmura Ishida, la tête tournée sur le côté, ses cheveux cachant son expression. Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre ton cœur qui appartenait déjà à un autre homme.

Sa phrase lacéra son ex-compagne.

- Pardon, vraiment, hoqueta-t-elle. Je comprendrais que tu souhaites que notre histoire n'ait jamais commencé mais je suis certaine que tu trouveras la femme qu'il te faut.

- Il n'y a donc aucune chance que je parvienne à te faire changer d'avis ? tenta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Non, aucune.

S'en voulant énormément de la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait, la belle se détourna pour partir très vite.

- Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

Avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, deux bras chauds l'entourèrent, la firent pivoter et la plaquèrent contre un torse.

- Je ne regrette pas ces deux années passées avec toi, Hime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pendant qu'une main lui caressait le dos. Je remercie au contraire le destin d'avoir fait en sorte que nos chemins se croisent.

- Uryuu…, débuta celle-ci, touchée.

Le visage dans son cou, il l'enlaça encore plus fortement et elle répondit par le même geste, le front dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne peux pas considérer que tu m'aies été infidèle puisque tu n'as jamais été célibataire. Kurosaki doit plus me voir comme celui qui t'a incitée à l'être en vivant avec moi, sourit-il malgré lui. J'ai remarqué il y a longtemps que tu n'as jamais été totalement impliquée dans notre relation, reprit sérieusement Ishida. Tu m'as toujours refusé une partie de ton cœur que tu as offerte sans hésiter à Kurosaki. Je crois qu'à partir de là, j'ai deviné que nos chemins se sépareraient un jour alors je m'y suis en quelque sorte préparé.

Uryuu recula, prit le doux visage d'Orihime entre ses mains et sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies en partie recouvré la mémoire, que ta vie ne soit définitivement plus en danger et que… tu aies retrouvé l'homme que tu aimes vraiment.

Sur ces mots, il lui baisa le front puis s'avança vers sa valise qu'il boucla avant de la prendre en main, sa veste sous le bras. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, la princesse ne put retenir sa question.

- Nous nous reverrons un jour, n'est-ce pas ? le supplia-t-elle presque, ses perles grises remplies d'eau, son petit poing fermé devant sa poitrine généreuse.

De dos, le jeune homme tourna juste sa tête pour lui adresser un sourire aussi triste que son regard si fier d'habitude.

- Sans doute mais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie sans toi.

Il actionna la poignée et s'avança dans le couloir, la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec… Kurosaki, déclara très difficilement Uryuu sans croiser ses océans cendrés. Au revoir, _Orihime_.

Sans un regard en arrière pour éviter de souffrir au-delà des mots, il partit rejoindre le taxi qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport. Encore sous l'effet de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Orihime fixa l'encadrement vide, une larme roulant jusqu'à son menton pour s'écraser au sol.

- Au revoir à nouveau, Uryuu.

Ça faisait très mal de dire adieu à une partie de sa vie et de retrouver son ancienne, toutes deux incompatibles.

{ … }

- Bonjour, Yuuka san ! Ichi… Je veux dire, le Docteur Kurosaki est-il en consultation ?

- Oh bonjour, Hime san, la salua la secrétaire derrière le comptoir. Non, le Docteur Kurosaki a quitté le service tôt aujourd'hui, vous l'avez raté de peu.

- Je vois, merci.

- Vous voulez peut-être que je lui dise que vous êtes passée quand il reviendra demain ?

- Non, c'est inutile. Bonne fin de journée.

La beauté auburn retourna aux ascenseurs pour quitter l'hôpital. Voilà une heure qu'elle avait rompu avec Uryuu et qu'elle retardait le moment d'aller voir Ichigo, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Arrivée dehors, elle extirpa son portable de sa poche et chercha son numéro dans le répertoire avant de changer d'avis.

- Il doit être chez lui.

La jeune femme marcha finalement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pas très loin et monta dans l'un d'eux peu après. Le bus la déposa à proximité de la maison d'Ichigo une demi-heure plus tard. Un peu nerveuse, elle traversa le jardin en ayant à l'esprit leur dernier face à face ici même et ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux cette nuit-là. Les joues roses, elle trouva le courage de frapper.

- Ichigo ? appela-t-elle en l'absence de réponse.

Elle toqua à nouveau. Toujours rien.

- C'est bizarre, où peut-il être ? s'interrogea-t-elle, un doigt sur le menton. Maintenant que j'y pense, sa voiture n'est pas là…

La déesse réfléchit un instant.

- Um, peut-être qu'il est chez son père.

Elle n'avait pas mis un seul pied à clinique Kurosaki depuis son retour et elle se sentait mal de débarquer comme ça. Seulement, elle devait absolument avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Ichigo tant qu'elle s'en sentait le courage.

{ … }

Avant de prendre la direction de la clinique, Orihime avait fait un détour par le centre-ville pour s'acheter un beignet. Une fois en main, elle réalisa qu'elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit aussi le rangea-t-elle dans son sac avec l'emballage.

La porte principale de la clinique était ouverte quand elle y arriva, ce qui l'étonna vu l'heure. En entrant à l'intérieur, elle vit deux patients dans la salle d'attente.

- Bonsoir madame, bonsoir monsieur. Isshin san est dans son bureau ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, lui sourit la dame âgée qui tenait le bras de l'homme à ses côtés. Oui, il est avec un patient actuellement puis ce sera à notre tour mon mari et moi. Le docteur devrait avoir fini d'ici un petit quart d'heure car la personne dont il s'occupe est vraiment mal en point.

- … M-Merci, répondit Orihime, encore choquée d'avoir si facilement laissé échapper le prénom de son… beau-père._ Il faut que je me réhabitue, _songea-t-elle.

Là-dessus, elle s'assit sur l'un des sièges disponibles. Elle pouvait bien attendre quinze minutes et se renseigner auprès de lui sur l'endroit où son fils était susceptible de se trouver.

- Vous venez le consulter vous aussi ? l'interrogea le vieil homme.

- Um ? Oh non, je veux juste lui demander un renseignement, corrigea la soeur de Sora en se frottant le dos de la tête. Et vous ?

- Bradycardie, expliqua-t-il. Mais grâce au Docteur Kurosaki, je peux suivre un traitement et continuer à jouer avec ma petite-fille. C'est un homme extraordinaire qui travaille à la fois ici et à l'hôpital avec son fils. Quelle fierté pour lui de voir Ichigo chan marcher dans ses traces… Je le revois encore courant partout dans sa couche, pas toi, chérie ?

- Oh si, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, se remémora sa femme, l'œil brillant. Il était tellement mignon avec ses cheveux orange en plus, un vrai petit ange ! Il est devenu un séduisant et brillant jeune homme avec du caractère mais tellement gentil. Quel dommage qu'il ait perdu sa compagne à un âge si jeune… D'ailleurs, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup mademoiselle, euh… ? continua la vieille dame en attente de son nom.

Orihime se tendit telle une corde sur sa chaise.

- Veuillez m'excuser !

Comme assise sur un hérisson, elle bondit de sa place et s'éloigna dans le couloir avant de tourner à l'angle où elle s'arrêta, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes.

- Il va bien falloir que je refasse face à mes anciennes connaissances, se dit-elle en se massant la tempe. Mais ça va être difficile tant que je ne me souviendrai pas de tout et…

L'une des portes attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et la poussa.

- Oh.

Elle se rappelait maintenant de cette porte donnant accès à la maison Kurosaki. Tenant fermement son sac, Orihime hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Plus elle parcourait les pièces propres et calmes, plus des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Comme les nombreuses fois où elle avait dîné ici... Elle explora la cuisine puis le salon.

- Je me souviens qu'Ichigo et moi avons de nombreuses fois fait nos devoirs ici quand nous étions au lycée, sourit-elle, sa main glissant sur la table.

Bientôt, ses prunelles argentées s'accrochèrent sur des photos alignées sur des étagères qu'elle décida d'examiner de plus près.

- Masaki sama.

Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers l'affiche géante décorant toujours une bonne partie du mur, sourit tendrement, puis détailla les autres clichés assez nombreux mais l'un plus que les autres lui fit un certain effet.

Dans le silence de la maison, Orihime prit le cadre représentant Ichigo souriant pour une rare fois largement à l'objectif. Il était vraiment très beau avec cette étincelle particulière dans son regard brun et son expression à la fois heureuse et fière cassant temporairement son masque renfrogné qu'elle aimait tout autant. Il tenait fermement une personne dans ses bras. C'est cette « personne » qui provoqua un engourdissement quasi-instantané du corps d'Orihime car au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vue. Elle plissa les yeux, son cœur la faisant atrocement souffrir tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce… ? commença-t-elle, choquée par ces sensations lui donnant le vertige.

- Maman ? s'éleva une douce petite voix derrière elle.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Voilà, ainsi se termine ce chapitre 6 ! Même à ce stade, je n'en finis pas de torturer mentalement la pauvre Orihime XD Je dois encore taper et corriger l'ultime chapitre alors il va vous falloir patienter un peu. ****Merci à tous pour vos avis sur cette fiction =) A la prochaine et merci pour la lecture ~**


	7. Les fleurs nées des cendres

**Chapitre 7** : Les fleurs nées des cendres

OOOOOOOOO

On entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

Maman ?

Non, Orihime devait avoir mal entendu. Perdue dans les émotions produites par cette photo, elle avait imaginé des choses.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourna en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les morceaux du cadre lui ayant échappé des mains. Plaquée contre le mur, son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement, son souffle devint saccadé. Devant elle se tenait un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans la regardant fixement avec un sourire. La princesse secoua la tête. Peut-être… Oui, peut-être s'adressait-il à une autre femme. En jetant un œil dans la salle, elle fut pourtant obligée d'admettre qu'il n'y avait qu'eux.

- Tu es ma maman ? répéta l'enfant.

Sa supposée maman reporta son attention sur lui et recula avec des jambes tremblantes quand il fit un pas vers elle, une vieille peluche de lion rapiécée sous le bras. Il sembla amusé de sa réaction car il cessa de marcher et libéra un petit rire.

- Tu es dôle !

Orihime, pour sa part, n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire. Ses prunelles refusaient à présent de se détacher de cet enfant qui était le portrait craché d'Ichigo à quelques différences près. Outre le fait qu'il était petit, il avait des cheveux orange vif, le même sourire que lui, des yeux gris et un petit nez… un nez semblable au sien.

- O-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Orihime. Tes yeux, ton nez… ils sont comme… les miens.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre tandis que le garçonnet fronçait les sourcils d'une manière qui lui était familière, la tête penchée sur le côté. Les yeux de la belle se remplirent de larmes et il lui fallut un gros effort pour ne pas s'effondrer. En dehors de son nez et de ses yeux, ce petit garçon était vraiment un mini Ichigo.

- T-Tu es…, commença-t-elle.

Non, il ne lui aurait pas caché ça. Lui dissimuler qu'ils avaient été un couple lui avait déjà fait un choc, il l'avait vu ! Elle lui avait demandé si il y avait autre chose qu'elle devrait savoir et il n'avait... pas vraiment dit non. Oui mais même, Ichigo n'aurait pas pu la tenir éloignée d'une telle vérité. Non. Et pourtant...

- Tu es vraiment mon… notre…, retenta la jeune femme aux joues humides.

Lui cacher qu'ils avaient été un couple était déjà dur à encaisser, mais un… bébé né durant leur vie commune ? La tête dans les mains, Orihime s'obligea à se reprendre pour ne pas effrayer cet enfant qui la regardait d'un air alarmé à présent, se demandant visiblement quoi faire.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la main tendue.

- O-Oui, affirma-t-elle sans bouger cette fois. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Sora ?

Au son de cette voix, Orihime se tendit.

- Papa !

Ravi comme tout, le garçon sauta dans les bras de son père qui avait les yeux rivés sur Orihime, le choc inscrit dans ses orbes marron.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais…

- Elle ressemble à maman, hein !? s'excita Sora, les bras autour de son cou. Elle ressemble à la jolie femme sur les photos à la maison ! J'ai voulu lui faire un câlin mais elle a eu peur de moi…, acheva-t-il avec une moue perplexe rappelant Orihime.

Père et fils reportèrent leur attention sur la concernée qui ne savait pas où se mettre, quoi dire, quoi faire ou même quoi penser. Ichigo sembla le comprendre.

- Sora, tu étais supposé rester avec ton grand-père, dit-il soudain d'un ton sévère.

- Je sais, mais je suis juste remonté chercher ma peluche. Pépé Isshin m'a dit oui ! jura-t-il.

Acceptant cette excuse, Ichigo le reposa au sol.

- Va mettre ton manteau et tes chaussures pendant que je vais le prévenir que je suis là. On rentre à la maison.

- D'accord !

Sora fila à l'entrée non sans adresser un immense sourire à Orihime qui semblait à des années-lumière d'ici. Son « petit ami » s'avança vers elle pour dire quelque chose quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre brisé à ses pieds. Ichigo se rendit alors dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi ramasser et jeter les morceaux de verre, et reposa le cadre à sa place -notant mentalement d'en racheter un. Celle qu'il aimait n'avait pas esquissé un geste, comme traumatisée et il ne désira pas la troubler davantage. Il alla donc vite voir son père pour lui annoncer qu'il rentrait chez lui avec Sora, puis revint dans le salon.

- Hime, dit-il, placé devant elle.

- …

Elle ne le regarda même pas, ses bras l'entourant, de l'eau continuant à couler sur ses joues.

- Je sais que tu dois te demander des tas de choses, poursuivit le fils Kurosaki qui se sentait très mal pour elle. Je te promets de t'éclairer mais viens avec nous à la maison, s'il te plaît.

- Papa, je suis prêt ! gazouilla une voix enfantine.

- J'arrive !

Il fixa sa princesse une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre Sora qui avait mis son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures. Sa peluche toujours en main, il se frottait un œil avec sa petite main tout en réprimant un bâillement.

- Tu es fatigué, conclut son papa.

- Oui…

Il tendit les bras pour retourner dans les siens. Ichigo se pencha et le souleva sans difficulté.

- Maman ne vient pas ? murmura Sora, la tête sur son épaule.

A cet instant, l'intéressée arriva derrière eux, apparemment prête à leur emboîter le pas.

- Je suis garé sur le parking au bout de la rue, les prévint le médecin.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans l'air frais et marchèrent environ deux minutes avant d'atteindre la voiture. Durant tout le trajet, la beauté auburn ne prononça pas un mot, ses iris rivés sur le petit garçon devant elle et l'impression d'avoir un couteau planté dans le ventre. Son fils. Bon sang…

Ichigo désactiva l'alarme, ouvrit la portière arrière et installa Sora sur le siège adapté avant de le sécuriser avec la ceinture car il ne pouvait le faire lui-même : il dormait. Pendant ce temps, Orihime prenait elle-même place sur le siège passager. Lorsqu'il eut fini avec son fils, Ichigo s'assit au volant et attacha également sa ceinture comme les deux autres. Décidément, sa belle n'était toujours pas disposée à articuler le moindre mot ce qui le fit soupirer. Très bien, ils parleraient à la maison et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ouvrit la boîte à gants, en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il posa sur les genoux d'Orihime et mit le contact.

La voiture roula à travers Karakura vers leur domicile où de nombreuses choses devraient être abordées et le seraient sans aucun doute. Ichigo en avait bien l'intention.

{ … }

A peine entrée dans la maison, Orihime, toujours aussi bouleversée, ôta ses chaussures et se rendit dans le salon. Ichigo la regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot, il devait en priorité s'occuper de son fils. C'est bien alors qu'il retira également ses chaussures, ensuite celles de Sora en le soutenant d'un bras puis monta à l'étage, dans la chambre d'enfant.

- Sora, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Hmm ?

Le visage dans le creux de son cou, ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux tout en serrant instinctivement sa prise. Il adorait être dans les bras de son père.

- On est déjà à la maison ?

- Oui, ton grand-père m'a dit que tu as déjà mangé. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais tu dois prendre ton bain avant de dormir. Déshabille-toi le temps que j'aille faire couler l'eau.

- Oui, papa.

Ichigo le reposa à terre, l'aida à retirer son pull et le laissa se charger du reste. Dans la salle de bain, il remplit la baignoire et ne tarda guère à voir sa copie miniature entrer derrière lui, une serviette autour de sa petite taille. Le jeune homme vérifia la température avant de l'autoriser à s'immerger en mouillant d'abord sa nuque. Il tendit un gant de toilette ainsi que le gel douche à Sora qui commença à se laver, une certaine moue digne de sa mère prenant forme sur son visage. Ichigo la connaissait bien celle-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sora leva les yeux vers lui et sut aussitôt que ce n'était même pas la peine de mentir quand papa sortait ce regard-là. Plongé jusqu'à la poitrine dans l'eau chargée de mousse, il baissa la tête.

- La dame chez pépé, c'était bien maman, pas vrai ?

Ichigo s'attendait à cette question inévitable. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour affirmer que son fils avait énormément souffert de l'absence de sa mère. Il l'avait vu, senti, vécu. Depuis qu'elle avait « disparu » pendant son voyage en France, Ichigo lui avait parlé d'elle et montré des tas de photos tout en répondant à ses questions occasionnelles et l'aimant comme deux parents, mais cela ne remplaçait pas l'amour d'une mère.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était de retour (encore moins avec un petit ami qu'il détestait), sinon Sora l'aurait harcelé -à juste titre- pour la voir alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. En fait, Ichigo espérait les réunir une fois qu'il aurait aidé sa princesse à se souvenir du fruit de leur amour, mais c'était raté et cette situation imprévue ne lui plaisait guère. Il serra les dents en s'efforçant de cacher ses sentiments.

- Oui, c'est bien ta maman.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle est très gentille et je te crois mais…

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux gris expressifs.

- Pourquoi elle a reculé et n'a pas voulu que je lui fasse un câlin ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras ? pleura le petit garçon peiné. On dirait qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu...

Entendre cela fendit le cœur du jeune médecin. Comme lui, son fils ne montrait pas devant les autres qu'il était blessé mais se libérait devant une personne de confiance. Et bien sûr, ces retrouvailles n'étaient pas du tout comme son imagination enfantine les avait imaginées. Ichigo s'accroupit pour mieux lui faire face et sécher ses larmes.

- Sora, Orihime est très gentille, ça n'a pas changé, lui assura-t-il doucement. Ta maman a vécu beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps, des choses de grandes personnes, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour satisfaire sa curiosité. C'est vrai que tu n'es plus le bébé qu'elle a laissé mais laisse-lui encore un peu de temps, tu peux être sûr qu'elle t'aime très fort elle aussi.

- C-C'est vrai ? renifla-t-il en s'essuyant le nez du revers de la main. Même si j'ai grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu ?

- Elle te le dira elle-même quand elle se sentira prête, déclara son père avec un léger sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et les parents n'aiment pas moins leurs enfants parce qu'ils grandissent, c'est même plutôt l'inverse.

Cela sembla rassurer son fils qui lui sourit en retour. Ichigo lui nettoya le dos, le laissa barboter quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Sora se sécha comme un grand, enfila son pyjama et vint aussitôt tenir la main de son papa pour qu'il l'accompagne au lit.

Dans sa chambre, il se coucha sous ses couvertures avec sa peluche lion baptisée « Kon », les traits très fatigués. Ichigo s'assit à ses côtés, arrangea les draps puis brossa des doigts les cheveux orange humides sur son front.

- Demain maman sera là quand je me réveillerai ?

Encore une question qu'il avait anticipée.

- Elle sera là.

- Tu me le promets, papa ?

Ce dernier hésita une fraction de seconde, hésitation vite dissipée par le regard suppliant lancé par la chair de sa chair.

- Promis.

Sora sourit, comme toujours réconforté par les promesses que son père tenait quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Les paupières lourdes, il dériva rapidement vers le sommeil, sa douce respiration troublant le silence.

- Bonne nuit, papa, souffla-t-il à demi-conscient, sa petite main toujours dans la sienne.

Ichigo se pencha, lui baisa le front tout en passant son pouce sur sa joue. Il avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence de sa maman mais maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir pleinement sourire et s'amuser comme tous les petits garçons de son âge. Il y veillerait. Doucement, il se leva, éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet et quitta la chambre sans bruit.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant.

Dans le salon, Orihime se tenait debout devant l'une des fenêtres, un cadre de taille moyenne pressé contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient gonflés et un peu rouges.

- Orihime.

Cette voix derrière elle l'incita à se crisper.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Tu préfères que je te raconte tout ou que je réponde à tes ques…

Un bruit sec résonna comme un fouet dans le salon. Le visage tourné sur la droite, Ichigo fit juste rouler ses yeux dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle avait une expression choquée, la main toujours levée.

- Je… Je suis… Je ne voulais pas te gifler…, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues roses.

Ses perles cendrées se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Je suis désolée, Ichigo. C'est juste qu'en un peu plus d'une semaine, j'ai appris que mon médecin est l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie, que nous avons une maison et une longue histoire commune, que je devais faire un choix entre Uryuu et toi, et maintenant, il y a cet enfant dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, confessa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. C'est beaucoup à encaisser après trois ans d'ignorance. ll y a tellement de sentiments qui se livrent bataille en moi que je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

Elle marqua une pause, le regard perdu, las et suppliant.

- Aide-moi. Aide-moi à comprendre, l'implora Orihime, son bras chutant à son côté.

Suggérer qu'elle était anéantie serait un euphémisme ridicule. On aurait dit qu'il suffisait de lui souffler dessus pour qu'elle s'effondre et ne se relève plus. Le roux comprit cela. Il la prit par les épaules et l'emmena en direction du canapé où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger, il savait qu'elle n'avalerait rien. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, les cheveux de la belle empêchaient le fils d'Isshin de lire son expression mais il vit nettement des larmes s'écraser sur le verre de la photo qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. Il la reconnut de suite, elle se trouvait à l'envers sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le cliché représentait Orihime enceinte de sept mois tout sourire appuyée le dos contre le torse d'Ichigo qui, comme elle, avait les mains sur son ventre bien rond, son visage baissé dans son cou.

- Tu te souviens du jour où cette photo a été prise ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'était avec Tatsuki chan, Rukia chan, Renji kun et Sado kun. Nous faisions un pique-nique dans le parc.

- Tu te rappelles d'eux ? constata-t-il avec un léger sourire.

La beauté auburn en revanche n'avait pas la moindre envie de sourire d'après son expression quand elle posa ses prunelles argentées sur lui.

- D'autres souvenirs ont refait surface il y a quelques jours. Mais comment puis-je me rappeler de mes amis et pas de mon propre… de mon propre fils qui porte en plus le même prénom que mon grand frère ?

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, Hime, dit-il doucement. Ça vient peut-être du fait que tu ne voulais pas de Sora au début.

Alors là, la pauvre était horrifiée.

- Q-Quoi ? J'ai rejeté mon enfant ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu es tombée enceinte à un moment disons… déterminant de ta vie. Tu étais sur le point d'achever tes études et d'ouvrir ta propre boulangerie. Tu n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir accorder du temps à ta passion et à notre enfant sans que ce dernier n'en souffre. Seulement moi, je désirais ce bébé alors j'ai assez vite dissipé tes doutes. Je suivais encore mes études de médecine mais nous avions déjà notre maison et papa nous aidait financièrement à cette époque, on pouvait s'en sortir.

- Je vois, se calma-t-elle sans cesser de caresser son ventre sur la photo. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Quand tu es partie faire ton voyage, il avait pratiquement deux ans. Il va avoir cinq ans en août.

- Sora est donc né le mois séparant nos anniversaires à tous les deux, nous sommes même liés à ce niveau. J'ai néanmoins passé plus d'années hors de sa vie qu'à ses côtés.

- Tu peux encore arranger ça, Orihime, lui murmura Ichigo en lui pressant l'épaule.

Elle se figea soudain.

- Il avait deux ans quand j'ai fait ce voyage en France, dis-tu ? C'est un peu jeune pour se rappeler de souvenirs ayant eu lieu à cet âge et pourtant, il m'a reconnue chez ton père. Comment ça se fait ?

Le fils Kurosaki se leva en se frottant la nuque.

- Je lui ai parlé et montré des photos et vidéos de toi depuis qu'il est petit, en entrant dans les détails quand il a été en âge de comprendre.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle.

- De nombreuses photos sont pourtant retournées.

- Oui, approuva-t-il, le bras prenant appui sur le manteau de la cheminée, l'autre main dans sa poche. Certaines étaient trop dures à regarder chaque jour mais je ne pouvais pas t'oublier pour autant, Hime. Rien que voir notre fils me rappelait ta présence qui me manquait.

- … Lorsque tu m'as invitée à entrer ici le soir où toi et moi…

- Sora n'était pas là, non.

- Mais enfin, Ichigo, comment… ? débuta-t-elle, perdue.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, la coupa celui-ci en lui tournant le dos. Quand tu as disparu en France, j'ai fait une dépression qui a duré de nombreux mois. Je n'étais plus moi-même et je ne me sentais plus capable de m'occuper de Sora à qui j'ai eu du mal à avouer que sa maman était peut-être…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une grimace. On sentait que ressasser tout ça lui faisait toujours beaucoup de mal.

- Papa s'est occupé de lui. Il a plus grandi à la clinique qu'ici -raison pour laquelle je ne t'y ai jamais emmenée- bien qu'il ait sa chambre à l'étage, et les deux fois où tu es venue me remercier ici, je ne t'ai pas proposé d'entrer car Sora était là, admit-il difficilement. Pour Sora, je suis resté en vie mais une part de moi était éteinte parce que tu n'étais plus là. C'était vraiment dur sans toi, de me dire que mon fils grandirait comme moi sans sa mère. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi mais je n'ai pas pu être autant présent qu'il le voulait. Ça ne fait que deux ans que Sora et moi tissons une vraie relation père-fils.

Ses orbes marron fixèrent le vide sans le voir. Des tas d'émotions s'y lisaient cependant.

- La troisième année de sa vie, j'étais peu présent. Je m'en veux mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière alors aujourd'hui, je profite de lui. Par exemple, quand tu m'as invité à dîner le jour du départ d'Ishida pour l'Angleterre, tu m'as proposé de revenir le lendemain et j'ai refusé. En réalité, je n'avais pas prévu de voir mes soeurs mais de passer du temps avec notre fils.

Profondément touchée, Orihime posa le cadre sur la table basse, se leva et vint se placer derrière lui. Sans elle, le monde de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'était effondré, elle en prenait douloureusement conscience. Doucement, elle toucha l'épaule d'Ichigo qui se crispa.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais souffert à ce point.

- La souffrance que notre fils et moi avons ressentie après ta disparition ne peut même pas être définie en mots. Il te réclamait, Orihime, et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas pu lui apporter ce dont il avait si désespérément besoin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolée.

A son ton très peiné et terriblement coupable, le roux pivota et attrapa son menton pour plonger dans ses profondeurs grises.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Sora pour le protéger, je ne désirais pas qu'il sache que sa mère était malade, amnésique et en couple avec un autre homme que son papa, grimaça-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop à gérer pour un enfant de quatre ans, sa joie de te revoir s'en serait retrouvée altérée et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Et aussi, je voulais que tu te rappelles de ton amour pour ton fils par toi-même et qu'on reforme une famille pour cette raison, dit-il sérieusement. Non parce que je t'aurais révélé une raison qui t'aurait forcée à rester peut-être contre ta volonté.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la demoiselle.

- Je ne serais pas restée contre ma volonté, Ichigo.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'allais finalement tout t'avouer le jour où Ishida est revenu, mais tu m'en as empêché… Et puis Chad me l'a déconseillé.

- Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus, je préfère avancer avec toi.

Il fronça les sourcils, sa main remontant vers sa joue qu'elle saisit.

- J-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle sans rompre la connexion visuelle.

L'intéressé resta sans voix un instant.

- Tu… Mais Ishida ?

- On a rompu ou plutôt j'ai rompu avec lui cet après-midi, il vole actuellement vers l'Angleterre. C'est pour cette raison que je te cherchais partout, je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra, son souffle se coinça.

- Orihime, commença-t-il, une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille, tu veux dire que…

- Oui, approuva-t-elle avec un vif hochement de tête. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient juste endormis et ont été entravés par ceux que j'éprouvais pour Uryuu. Seulement, ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi forts que l'amour que je ressens pour toi, pleura-t-elle. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais j'y suis arrivée : tu es et as toujours été l'homme que j'aime, et ma vie est ici avec toi… avec vous.

Quelque chose céda en Ichigo qui ne sut que dire. Trois longues années qu'il attendait ce moment, pouvoir enfin serrer celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras avec l'espoir de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée. Il avait atteint le fond, pleuré, s'était senti extrêmement seul avec des pensées noires traversant son esprit, il avait cru mourir à petit feu avant de parvenir à remonter la pente et enfin, là, il y était à ce fameux sommet. Il y était en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait bien failli perdre à plusieurs reprises. Cette fois, il ne la laisserait plus s'éloigner de lui. Plus jamais.

Ichigo se pencha, frotta leur nez ensemble, tourna légèrement sa tête et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les baisers d'Orihime avaient toujours été l'équivalent d'une drogue pour lui mais maintenant, c'était pire encore. Les mains sur ses joues humides, il traça la ligne de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour lui en demander l'accès qu'elle lui autorisa aussitôt. Ses petites mains agrippant son col, la princesse frissonna à cause de ce baiser plein de passion, d'amour et de soulagement. Ichigo tournoyait sensuellement sa langue autour de la sienne, glissait dans les coins de sa bouche et gémit faiblement lorsqu'elle répondit en retour. Ce baiser langoureux clôturait la page d'un chapitre néfaste de leur vie pour en commencer un autre qui débuterait sous un jour nouveau.

- Je peux regarder maintenant ?

Surpris, les deux adultes ouvrirent les yeux et se séparèrent afin de voir leur fils en pyjama, sa peluche lion sous le bras, debout à l'entrée du salon et se cachant les yeux avec ses paumes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sora ? l'interrogea son père, un bras autour de la taille d'Orihime.

Le petit écarta ses doigts, constata qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi rougir et se gratta la tête avec un sourire gêné.

- J'avais soif alors je suis descendu et j'ai entendu la voix de maman.

Le dernier mot fit chaud au cœur de la concernée.

- Ça y est papa, elle se souvient de moi ? questionna-t-il avec crainte.

- Et si tu lui demandais toi-même ? sourit-il.

Il fit un signe de tête à Orihime qui comprit et s'approcha de leur enfant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, la regardant s'accroupir puis s'agenouiller devant lui avec un sentiment d'appréhension.

- Oui, je me souviens de toi, Sora, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire, les yeux remplis d'eau.

Elle leva une main pour lui caresser les cheveux et la joue.

- Tu es mon petit Sora chan, mon fils adoré.

Ce dernier eut les larmes aux yeux à son tour mais son large sourire dominait.

- Alors tu es vraiment de retour et tu vas rester avec papa et moi maintenant !? supposa-t-il, plein d'espoir. J'ai tellement voulu avoir une maman comme les copains, ajouta-t-il tristement. Papa était triste quand tu n'étais pas là et moi aussi…

- J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter comme les raisons de mon absence, mais oui, je vais définitivement rester avec ton papa et toi, lui jura sa maman, émue.

D'abord immobile, son fils finit par lui sauter dessus et l'enlaça fortement, le visage dans son cou.

- Tu ne partiras plus jamais, tu promets ?

- Je le promets, affirma la belle en sanglotant sur sa petite épaule, ses mains caressant son dos.

En retrait, Ichigo ne put nier qu'il était touché de voir cette scène dont il avait tant rêvé. Il les laissa profiter l'un de l'autre un moment avant d'intervenir.

- Va boire de l'eau et retourne te coucher, Sora. Tu as école demain.

- Oh, papa…, débuta-t-il, sa main dans celle de sa mère. Maman, dis-lui que je peux rester à la maison avec toi demain, la supplia-t-il avec des yeux de chiot.

- Eh bien…

- Ne tombe pas dans son piège, Orihime, l'avertit-il. Il tire cette tête à chaque fois qu'il veut quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas obtenir. Encore un truc que tu lui as transmis...

- Mais Ichigo…, commença Orihime avec la même tête que Sora.

- Demain on est jeudi, je tiens à ce qu'il aille à l'école pour les deux jours qui reste et puis tu seras là quand il rentrera, ne céda-t-il pas.

Cela donna une idée à la déesse.

- Sora chan, je pourrais t'emmener et venir te chercher à l'école demain si tu veux ?

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira comme le soleil.

- Vraiment ? Ce serait super !

- C'est donc réglé, soupira Ichigo en se grattant la tête. Allez, au lit maintenant.

Sora fila avaler son verre d'eau avant de traîner sa mère dans sa chambre. De nouveau sous ses draps, il la fixa avec émerveillement tandis qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés.

- Tu as vraiment des beaux cheveux, dit-il en glissant ses mains dans la longue chevelure de feu. Aussi jolis que papa me l'a dit et tu es belle comme sur les photos.

- Merci, rosit-elle. Les tiens sont pas mal du tout également.

- Hum ! J'ai les cheveux de papa ! dit-il fièrement. Les mamans de mes copains m'ont dit que je serai aussi beau que lui quand je serai grand, mais on a les mêmes yeux toi et moi. J'ai un peu de papa et de toi, pouffa-t-il de rire.

Orihime remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou et plaça sa peluche près de son oreiller. Elle se souvenait que son grand frère la lui avait achetée quand elle était petite, et qu'elle l'avait donnée à son fils peu après sa naissance. Pour tout dire, ça la touchait de voir qu'il l'avait conservée.

- J'ai hâte d'être demain matin, marmonna Sora en se frottant les yeux. J'ai parlé de toi aux copains mais là, ils verront que j'ai la plus belle maman de l'école.

Ce petit devait avoir hérité de son père à ce niveau car une fois encore, elle sentit ses joues se colorer.

- J'ai hâte aussi, je t'avoue être surprise de constater que tu es déjà si proche de moi.

C'est vrai, son fils n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. C'était dur mais elle était comme une inconnue pour lui. Sora dévia son regard gris sur sa table de chevet ou reposait un cadre montrant sa maman souriante dans la cuisine occupée à faire un gâteau apparemment, de la farine sur le visage, et un autre cadre sur sa commode représentait ses deux parents l'un dans les bras de l'autre, tempe contre tempe.

- Papa m'a toujours parlé de toi et j'ai grandi entouré de photos et vidéos de toi. Alors c'est un peu comme si tu avais toujours été avec nous, maman.

Quel enfant mature et heureux en dépit des épreuves traversées à un âge si jeune. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se pencha et lui baisa la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Sora chan, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit, maman, répliqua-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- A demain matin, bonhomme.

Elle éteignit la lumière, se leva doucement et quitta la chambre en refermant sans bruit. En errant dans le couloir éclairé, Orihime réalisa qu'elle était passée devant la chambre de son fils sans le savoir durant son exploration la dernière fois, et elle put maintenant voir toutes les photos qu'elle n'avait pu distinguer ainsi que le plus grand cadre au-dessus d'un meuble près de la fenêtre. Il la montrait assise de profil sur une chaise, tenant Sora nourrisson dans ses bras tandis qu'Ichigo était accroupi près d'eux, une main sur son épaule, l'autre tenant la minuscule main de leur fils. Les yeux de nouveau humides, la jeune femme tendit le bras pour caresser le cliché soulevant d'autres souvenirs dans son esprit.

- Cette photo est notre préférée, elle a été prise une semaine après la naissance de Sora. C'est notre toute première en famille et c'est pourquoi on l'a faite agrandir.

Orihime n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille et qu'un menton se posait sur sa tête.

- Sora t'aime beaucoup à ce que j'ai pu voir, continua Ichigo en lui caressant le ventre.

- Oui, j'en suis toujours surprise parce qu'il ne me connait pas.

- Tu es sa maman, Hime. Il t'a toujours aimée et il ne pourrait en être autrement. Tout ça prouve seulement qu'il y a bien un lien entre une mère et son enfant.

Il lui baisa le sommet de la tête avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre d'où provenait la seule source de lumière maintenant le couloir éteint, et referma derrière eux. Les iris d'Orihime se posèrent instantanément sur l'immense lit et ses joues chauffèrent. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Ichigo mais c'est une autre question que prévu qui franchit ses lèvres. De toute évidence, lui, ne songeait pas à leur fabuleuse nuit passée ensemble. Ou peut-être que si.

- I-Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Torse nu, il acheva de retirer son pantalon pour ne conserver que son boxer.

- Comment ça ce que je fais ? Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Euh, si mais… euh…

Sa gêne l'amusa.

- Tu m'as déjà vu sans vêtement et plus d'une fois, Orihime.

- Je… Je sais ! s'emmêla-t-elle en regardant ailleurs. C-C'est simplement que…

- Viens avec moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Là encore, il les enferma. Collée à la vitre de la douche, la beauté auburn attendit. Oh, il avait un corps véritablement parfait : ses larges épaules, sa poitrine tonique, ses bras musclés juste comme il faut, ses hanches étroites, ses abdominaux visibles, ses longues jambes… Elle frissonna en le voyant revenir vers elle, l'observer avec des yeux chauds caractéristiques et placer une longue mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je veux juste passer un moment avec celle qui m'a manqué durant des années, lui chuchota-t-il en lui baisant le front.

Orihime s'apprêta à répliquer seulement sa bouche couvrit énergiquement la sienne. Elle couina en sentant la langue d'Ichigo se frayer rapidement un chemin à l'intérieur comme pour revendiquer tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir après avoir craint de ne plus jamais la tenir ainsi dans ses bras. Il déboutonna son chemisier bouton après bouton et le fit lentement descendre sur ses bras fins. Tout en ravageant ses lèvres, il déboucla sa ceinture, se chargea de sa braguette puis recula pour immerger ses iris bruns dans les siens aveuglés par une passion semblable.

Souriant légèrement à cela, Ichigo plaça ses mains au niveau de sa taille et glissa le pantalon ainsi que sa culotte le long de ses jambes en restant attentif à ses réactions. Orihime se tortillait, aimant à l'évidence ça et quand le tout atteint ses chevilles, elle s'avança d'elle-même et lui donna un baiser enflammé. Ça lui avait tellement manqué à elle aussi. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la force de ses baisers exigeants, ses caresses brûlantes traçant un sillage sur leur chemin…

- Ichigo…

Il abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou, ses doigts se baladant dans son dos à la recherche du fermoir du soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafa d'un simple geste. Le dernier vêtement la recouvrant rejoint les autres au sol et elle baissa ses mains pour lui retirer son boxer. Le jeune homme entièrement nu également sourit contre sa peau douce et alla embrasser son épaule qu'il mordilla avant de dévier vers sa clavicule qu'il lécha. La princesse se cambra contre lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés.

Lorsqu'il appuya sur ses fesses pour les rapprocher intimement, elle gémit et rougit fortement quand son bassin s'aligna avec le sien. Curieuse, elle baissa les yeux et sa tête faillit fumer. Il était si… _grand_. Elle se lécha les lèvres sans détourner le regard et ignorant que sa réaction amusait l'homme de sa vie. Le fils Kurosaki était conscient que la nature l'avait doté d'un corps pouvant en faire craquer certaines, et la réaction de sa Hime n'était pas nouvelle. Alors s'il continuait à lui faire de l'effet avec des parties de son anatomie après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait en être que fier.

Il entra dans la douche avec elle, coulissa la porte vitrée et ajusta l'eau à bonne température. La jeune femme se trouvait dans l'un des coins, dos à lui. Hum… en dépit de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle continuait à éprouver de la timidité. Très bien, autant y aller doucement pour commencer. Ichigo attrapa l'un des gants de toilette, l'imbiba de gel douche et s'approcha d'elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille, son torse contre son dos. Avec l'autre main, il savonna son estomac, ses bras, son ventre plat et enfin, ses cuisses. Orihime frissonna tout du long, la lèvre prise entre ses dents tant les sensations étaient exquises.

Voyant qu'elle appréciait cela d'après les petits miaulements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir, le jeune médecin souleva ses longs cheveux flamboyants pour nettoyer son dos puis posa le gant. Les yeux clos, la belle se perdait dans cette vapeur et ce déluge de sensations, aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant un liquide froid sur son sein droit puis sur le gauche. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, les mains d'Ichigo se posèrent sur chacun d'eux et les massa doucement en les faisant mousser. Un gémissement quitta les lèvres de la déesse qui enfonça inconsciemment ses fesses contre sa virilité dressée, ce qui le fit gémir à son oreille. La tête tombant sur sa solide épaule, Orihime profita du traitement fort agréable dont elle bénéficiait.

Ichigo pencha la tête afin qu'ils soient tempe contre tempe et regarda ses mains en mouvement tout en balançant rythmiquement ses hanches contre ses fesses. Il pressait, caressait, pétrissait sa poitrine avec autant de douceur que possible. Au bout d'un moment, il pinça les extrémités avant de les tordre sans lui faire mal. Un cri de plaisir résonna dans la douche et Orihime ne put empêcher ses petites mains de venir recouvrir les siennes.

- Ichigooo ~

Ce dernier festoya dans son cou, baissa une main pour tracer des cercles sur son ventre et alla se perdre dans sa féminité. Être simultanément excitée sur ses seins et via son intimité incita Orihime à pivoter, l'embrasser et…

- Hime, qu'est-ce… ? Aah !

…le saisir à son tour. Certes, elle rougissait un peu mais tenir l'excitation de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui donnait l'impression d'être en position de force et lui, de faiblesse. Vraiment puisqu'il recula contre le mur carrelé par crainte de tomber et lorsqu'elle commença à pomper sur lui, son visage se contorsionna dans le plaisir le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un cri traduisant sa béatitude.

- O-Orihime…

Celle-ci se dressa sur la pointe des pieds sans ralentir sa main, l'autre reposant sur son épaule et grignota son lobe d'oreille.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé le jour de la conception de notre fils, pas vrai ?

Le roux souleva ses paupières lourdes pour lui lancer un regard vitreux obscurci par le désir.

- Oui… en effet.

- Um…

Avec un sourire sexy qui lui fit rater un battement, Orihime s'aventura dans son cou, lécha sa gorge et suça un point qu'elle savait extrêmement sensible à cet endroit. Elle gagna un cri supplémentaire tandis qu'il saisissait sa hanche.

- Hime.

- Oui ?

- J-Je vais…

- Je sais, Ichi, alors ne te retiens surtout pas.

Sur ces mots et sans cesser de mordiller son point érogène, elle pressa son membre avant d'accélérer le mouvement. Ensuite, elle descendit baiser son torse et jouer avec ses tétons qu'elle lécha et roula entre ses doigts. C'en fut trop pour Ichigo qui tenta de résister, en vain à en juger par ses hanches allant et venant dans sa main. Le corps bouillant malgré l'eau de la douche, il atteint bruyamment son apogée en se laissant totalement aller et éclaboussant celle qu'il aimait de sa semence chaude. Cette dernière sourit, continuant de le masser dans le même rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, ce qui prit un certain temps car il n'envoya pas qu'une giclée. Ichigo lui-même ne se souvint pas avoir jamais ressenti un orgasme aussi puissant mais il en connaissait l'origine. La respiration erratique, ses jambes tremblaient et il dut tenir d'une main le mur glissant pour rester debout.

- Eh bien, il semble que tu aies beaucoup contenu en toi, Ichigo, le taquina-t-elle, les joues roses.

Sa tête rousse se prélassant mollement contre le mur, sa prise sur son corps en courbes ramollissant, il parvint à stabiliser ses iris dilatés sur elle, le souffle court.

- Je crois… que ça vient du fait que je partage ce moment avec toi. Avec toi qui as retrouvé une grande partie de ta mémoire et tes sentiments pour moi, ça a débloqué quelque chose en moi.

- Oui, je vois ça et tu as des réserves apparemment, rit-elle en pressant son membre partiellement dur avant de le lâcher.

Ichigo s'empourpra à son tour mais ne se laissa pas avoir. Retrouvant progressivement l'usage de ses jambes, il parvint à attirer sa Hime contre lui pour l'enlacer fermement sous le jet de la douche.

- Bon retour chez nous, Orihime.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses mots couler en elle. Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre encore un quart d'heure avant de se décider à sortir pour se sécher et s'habiller.

Ichigo avait conservé tous ses vêtements (ainsi que ses parfums, ses bijoux…) donc Orihime n'eut aucun mal à trouver une tenue pour passer la nuit. Son choix se porta sur une nuisette mi-cuisse jaune en dentelle noire. Quand elle fut fin prête, elle trouva son roux en t-shirt et caleçon dans le lit lui faisant signe. Elle ne se fit pas prier et bondit presque littéralement vers lui, lui vola un baiser et se servit de son torse comme oreiller pendant qu'il entourait sa taille d'un bras, son autre main caressant ses longs cheveux humides.

Nul mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé en cet instant. Avant de s'endormir, Orihime se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète et comblée sur tous les plans depuis plus de trois ans.

{ … }

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Elles se résumaient toujours de la même manière pour Orihime : joyeuses, merveilleuses et harmonieuses. Elle était parvenue à tisser un lien avec son fils, renouer avec son amour pour Ichigo, partager des moments complices avec son beau-père ainsi que ses belles-sœurs, quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de sa mémoire lui était revenue et elle avait repris son travail à sa boulangerie tenue par son assistante en son absence.

En ce dimanche en fin d'après-midi plutôt ensoleillé, Hime rentrait à la maison après avoir fait quelques courses dans un magasin ouvert 24/24 et 7/7. A peine rentrée qu'elle se livra à son petit rituel quotidien qui consistait à enlever ses chaussures et faire savoir aux deux hommes de sa vie qu'elle était de retour.

- Ichi kun, Sora chan, je suis rentrée !

La belle alla dans la cuisine située à gauche de l'entrée, posa ses courses sur le comptoir puis se rendit au bas des marches, les yeux sur l'étage.

- Ichigo ? Sora ? Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse, pas le moindre bruit. Elle se gratta la tête tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, la moue confuse.

- Ils seraient sortis tous les deux ? Je sais que Sora chan voulait que son papa l'accompagne au stade jouer avec ses copains, ce serait aujourd'hui ?

Appuyée contre la porte du salon, les bras croisés, la beauté auburn ne regardait rien de particulier, toujours dans ses pensées.

- Ils me l'auraient dit et j'aurais oublié ? Um, ça m'étonnerait… Ou alors…

- SURPRIIIIIIISE !

Orihime manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant des corps émerger derrière ses meubles.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla-t-elle, choquée.

Devant elle se tenaient ses amis de toujours.

- T-Tatsuki chan, Rukia chan, Renji kun et aussi Sado kun !

Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à ruisseler sur son visage tandis qu'elle se faisait fortement enlacer par Tatsuki qui demeurait sa meilleure amie, puis par Rukia. Elle fut surprise, mais Renji et Chad lui accordèrent également une étreinte alors que ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre. Tous étaient habillés comme s'ils se rendaient à une soirée chic : Rukia portait une élégante robe violette courte à bretelles allant à merveille avec ses yeux, Tatsuki une jupe noire jusqu'aux genoux sous une chemise beige légèrement déboutonnée, et les garçons un costume classique couleur crème pour Sado et marron clair pour Renji mais sans la veste -il faisait chaud faut dire. Orihime s'étonnait de ne pas voir sa belle-famille mais était contente malgré tout.

- Tout le monde… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? pleura-t-elle encore. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, si vous saviez !

- Tu nous as aussi manqué, Orihime, déclara Tatsuki émue également et fermement accrochée à son bras. On a voulu te rendre visite plus tôt mais on a préféré te laisser profiter de ta petite famille.

- Oh, c'est très gentil…

- Oui mais maintenant qu'on se retrouve enfin, on ne va plus te lâcher ! s'écria joyeusement Rukia en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. Avec Tatsuki, on a prévu des tas de choses pour nous occuper entre filles dès la semaine prochaine !

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! se réjouit la princesse en séchant sous ses yeux.

- On est vraiment contents de te revoir, lui lança Sado avec un grand sourire. Tu illumines cette maison, Inoue.

- Il a raison, approuva Renji en se grattant la nuque. Tu es la petite touche de douceur qui nous manquait.

- M-Merci beaucoup, les remercia la complimentée, les joues roses.

- Une minute ! Tu sous-entends que je suis dépourvue de douceur ? questionna Rukia à l'adresse de son copain qui recula par instinct de survie en levant les mains à cause du regard féroce qu'elle lui jetait.

- Nan, Rukia. Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Menteur !

- Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper puisque je te dis que tu es douce mais moins qu'elle, c'est tout…

- Tu t'enfonces, Abarai Renji !

Tatsuki roula les yeux, Chad se contenta de boire sa boisson alors que la beauté auburn pouffait de rire : ça faisait du bien de retomber dans les vieilles habitudes.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Orihime.

- Tu trouves, Tatsuki chan ? Je ne porte rien d'extraordinaire pourtant, vous êtes tous bien plus jolis que moi.

Cette dernière secoua la tête avant de lui caresser la joue avec un sourire.

- Non, je parle de ta beauté naturelle et de ton teint. Tu respires la santé et tu sembles très heureuse. C'est en partie à Ichigo que je le dois.

Sa meilleure amie lui sourit en retour, la serra à nouveau contre elle puis recula.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de vous tous. Où sont Ichi et Sora chan d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis là, maman !

Celle-ci pivota et se fit aussitôt enlacer au niveau de la taille.

- Sora chan, tu es si beau !

Il décolla son visage de son ventre pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Lui aussi portait un costume mais noir avec un nœud papillon bien attaché au col de sa chemise blanche. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait essayé de peigner ses cheveux sauf qu'à l'image de ceux de son père, c'était peine perdue.

- Merci ! Pépé Isshin n'est pas là ?

- Non, tes tantes non plus d'ailleurs…

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, conclut-il.

- Où est ton papa ? lui demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant sa touffe orange tout en cherchant des yeux l'homme faisant battre son coeur.

Son fils lui fit signe de se pencher avec son petit doigt, ce qu'elle fit.

- Monte dans votre chambre, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Là-dessus, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer ailleurs.

- Tonton Renji ! cria-t-il en fonçant sur le mentionné. Tu m'as promis de m'emmener faire un tour en moto, c'est toujours d'accord, hein ?

Orihime regarda Renji soulever son enfant, lui murmurer sa réponse qui fit exploser de joie le petit garçon. Se rappelant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et monta donc au premier. C'était beaucoup plus calme qu'en bas.

- Ichigo ? appela-t-elle en traversant le couloir.

La porte de leur chambre fut rapidement visible.

- Ichi kun ? Tu es l… ?

Elle se figea à l'entrée de leur chambre à coucher. Il n'y avait personne mais une somptueuse longue robe rouge sang à fines bretelles et brodée de petites fleurs noires sous la poitrine l'attendait de toute évidence sur le lit. Ses escarpins écarlates étaient posés à côté du tapis.

- Oh Kami sama, elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Hime en la prenant dans ses mains.

N'apercevant son Ichi nulle part pour le moment, la déesse fila dans leur salle de bain essayer ce sublime cadeau et bien sûr, c'était exactement sa taille. Elle dut le reconnaître elle-même en s'observant dans le miroir : elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse.

- Tu es très belle, s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

- Ichigo kun.

Décidément, ils s'étaient bien passé le mot car lui aussi avait opté pour un costume couleur champagne mais avait gardé la veste. Orihime le trouva irrésistiblement beau et sexy, tellement fascinée par lui qu'elle ne le vit pas vraiment s'approcher. C'est le doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui la ramena sur terre.

- A quoi tu penses ? dit-il en frottant son nez avec le sien.

Elle rougit sous l'intensité de son regard ambré.

- Tu… Tu es très beau, articula-t-elle dans un souffle. Sexy même.

Il lui adressa un sourire à faire fondre, lui vola un baiser puis lui prit la main pour l'emmener hors de la chambre avec lui.

- Pour quelle occasion m'as-tu offert cette robe sublime ? l'interrogea-t-elle dans l'escalier. Um ? Où tu m'emmènes ? ajouta-t-elle en constatant qu'ils empruntaient la direction opposée à celle du salon.

Le roux ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard mystérieux. Perplexe mais n'ayant rien à craindre de toute façon, Orihime se laissa tout simplement guider… dans le jardin.

- Oh, toi et Sora chan vous avez…

- Oui. Papa, Yuzu et Karin nous ont aussi aidés.

Orihime observa avec émerveillement leur grand jardin à présent bien entretenu. Lors de son retour il y a quelques mois, il était en friche puisque son petit ami et médecin n'avait pas eu le coeur de l'entretenir à sa place. A présent, des buissons, des fleurs, des massifs rivalisant de couleurs et de formes occupaient une bonne partie de l'espace, l'herbe était plus verte que jamais et quelques papillons volaient ici et là. Un cerisier s'épanouissait même dans le fond. Orihime aimait énormément son jardin qu'elle se souvenait avoir limite dorloté dans le passé. Quand elle avait émis le souhait de reprendre cette tâche, Ichigo le lui avait refusé et maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi.

- Vous avez fait un excellent travail.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Il se plaça devant elle et caressa sa joue pour capter à nouveau son attention.

- Hime, je ne t'ai pas emmenée ici uniquement pour que tu vois ça.

Cette dernière fronça ses délicats sourcils.

- Alors pour quoi d'autre ? Tu as fait venir nos amis, restauré notre jardin et tu m'as offert cette robe. Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus ?

Ichigo se frotta le cou. Elle reconnut là le geste signifiant qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- C'est plus moi qui désire quelque chose d'autre en fait.

- Un autre bébé ?

- Hein ? s'étouffa-t-il presque. Non ! Enfin, pourquoi pas mais… enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant.

- Quel est le sujet alors, Ichi kun ? Tu parais stressé, dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude, la main sur son front.

Le jeune homme inspira et saisit doucement sa main pour l'abaisser entre eux, ses yeux dans les siens.

- Il y a un truc que tu ignores, commença-t-il. A ton retour de France, j'avais prévu de te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Le fils Kurosaki fouilla dans sa poche avec sa main libre et en sortit un écrin rouge. La belle en eut le souffle coupé. Il pressa doucement sa main avant de la lâcher pour ouvrir la petite boîte. Trois ans. Trois interminables années qu'il rêvait de lui dire en face ses prochains mots, aussi sortirent-ils sans effort et débordant d'une sincérité touchante. Ces détails n'échappèrent pas à la femme qu'il chérissait dont le coeur se serrait dans l'anticipation.

- Je t'aime, Orihime. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu n'as cessé de me le répéter depuis que tu es revenue habiter ici avec Sora et moi, rit-il légèrement. J'aimerais souder notre famille et te garder toujours auprès de moi. Alors… Inoue Orihime, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Orihime avait la gorge sèche mais les yeux extrêmement mouillés. Le corps parcourut de frissons, elle sentit parfaitement ses larmes glisser sur son joli visage pour s'éclater sur son généreux décolleté.

- Oui, sanglota-t-elle, la main tendue. Je veux bien me marier et lier mon existence à la tienne, Ichi.

Le sourire plus large, le chanceux lui passa la bague -qui lui allait à merveille- et un papillon vint se poser sur le diamant. Ils pouffèrent de rire.

- On dirait bien que notre mariage est approuvé, plaisanta-t-il.

- On dirait, oui.

Sur quoi, elle l'incita à se pencher et lui donna un doux et chaud baiser, ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo, lui chuchota-t-elle sur les lèvres.

Il lui baisa le front avant de reprendre sa main nouvellement décorée.

- Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos amis.

A peine poussa-t-il la porte donnant accès à l'intérieur qu'une chose semblable à un boulet humain faillit le renverser.

- Je suis si fier de toi mon fils !

- Bordel de... ! PAPA !

- Tu l'as fait ! Tu as enfin demandé à cette déesse de faire officiellement partie de la fabuleuse famille Kurosaki ! pleura son vieux sur son épaule. Oh, quand je vais dire ça à Masaki…

- Lâche-moi ! rugit son fils en l'expédiant dans un buisson. Putain, tu changeras jamais ! J'ai emmené Orihime ici pour lui demander sa main sans aucun témoin pour avoir un minimum d'intimité, mais il a fallu que tu écoutes !

- J'ai aussi entendu le passage de la venue de votre prochain enfant, s'enfonça son paternel en revenant près de lui à toute vitesse, les sourcils agités et le sourire niais.

- T'es là depuis le début !?

- Quand comptes-tu t'entraîner puis t'y mettre sérieusement au juste, fiston ?

- VA MOURIR DANS UN COIN ! hurla l'intéressé en lui donnant un immense coup sur la tête, les oreilles rouges. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu devenir médecin, tu devrais te faire soigner au lieu de soigner les autres, bordel !

Orihime qui avait rougi à la scène finit par éclater de rire.

- Ta robe est très belle, Orihime chan.

Elle pivota vers l'entrée.

- Yuzu chan, Karin chan ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

La première portait une robe rose pâle, la seconde une jupe bleu marine et un top blanc imprimé. Sans attendre, la princesse les serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous voir !

- On aurait pu arriver avant mais le vieux bouc était si excité qu'il conduisait comme un dingue, soupira Karin, les bras sous sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient élégamment relevés en un chignon bien fait. Sa sœur jumelle avait choisi de porter sa chevelure châtain détachée mais agrémentée d'un joli bandeau.

- Il a fallu un certain temps pour lui faire arrêter la voiture, le jeter sur la banquette arrière et que je prenne moi-même le volant histoire qu'on arrive ici en un seul morceau.

- Je vois…

- C'est juste que papa sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et il a toujours aimé te rendre visite, Orihime chan, lui sourit Yuzu. Sans oublier Sora chan avec qui il jouait dans le salon avant de venir vous rejoindre.

- Espionner, corrigea son frère toujours remonté.

Sa future femme répondit au sourire de sa sœur avant de se pencher pour remettre son beau-père sur ses pieds.

- Vous allez bien, Isshin san ? s'assura-t-elle.

- Oui, oui ! A merveille !

Pour le lui prouver, il la serra dans une éteinte d'ours.

- Je suis fier de te compter officiellement comme un membre de ma famille, Orihime chan. Merci de rendre mon fils unique si heureux, déclara-t-il tout bas de sorte qu'elle seule l'entende.

Répondant à son étreinte, Orihime laissa ses paroles se diffuser en elle, la tête sur son épaule.

- Merci beaucoup. Et ne vous en faites pas, je compte rendre Ichigo heureux jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, lui promit-elle à voix basse également.

- C'est bon, tu peux la lâcher maintenant ! grogna le roux qui ne tarda pas à les séparer.

- Jaloux de ton propre père et toujours si peu enclin à partager, marmonna une voix traînante.

- Tais-toi, Karin, rosit-il. Allez, retournons à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il sèchement, un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée.

Isshin et ses filles partirent devant, laissant le jeune couple derrière.

- On nous accorde une autre chance, Ichi, dit Orihime, ses bras fins l'entourant aussi, sa joue sur sa poitrine dure. On ne doit pas la gâcher.

- On ne la gâchera pas parce que cette fois, on restera ensemble, répondit-il en lui baisant la racine de ses cheveux.

La beauté auburn leva son visage vers lui, gagnant ainsi un baiser lent et légèrement passionné. Son Ichigo avait cette lueur dans son regard qui était apparue la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu à l'hôpital, et il pensait pareil à son sujet. Ses océans gris scintillaient et ils se jurèrent intérieurement de tout faire pour entretenir la flamme de l'autre. Après avoir échangé un sourire, ils entrèrent enfin dans leur maison accueillante et confortable qui ne tarda guère à avoir du mal à contenir les effusions de joie.

Ils avaient vécu quatre ans tous les deux avant d'être séparés durant trois longues années marquées de souffrances et d'incertitudes. Aujourd'hui, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble et ne se sépareraient plus jamais, décidés à préserver leur chance et leur bonheur.

OOOOOOOOO

* * *

**The end ! Aah, je suis contente d'avoir achevé une fic de plus ici surtout que j'aime beaucoup celle-là ! ^^ Je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, particulièrement les lecteurs qui m'ont donné leurs avis ! =) En postant cette fic UA, je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant mais je me suis trompée, et j'en suis ravie. Merci encore !**

**Je travaille sur une autre fanfiction IchiHime, je posterai le chapitre 1 quand je l'aurai avancé. A bientôt ~ !**


End file.
